Utopía
by LunioFlower
Summary: En un mundo donde humanos y seres fantásticos coexisten en armonía, Atlantis Academy abre sus puertas a la raza humana...Entra en un mítico mundo de dragones, licántropos y nymphs...Entra en Atlantis. [AU]
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Por mucho que me gustaría serlo, no soy dueña de Corazón de Melón, Eldarya ni de sus personajes. Ayer trate de comprar los derechos pero no me alcanzo con los $20 que llevaba.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Lenguaje mal sonante, mundo alternativo (AU). Hay posibilidad de un 30% sobre relaciones indecorosas entre personajes secundarios y principales. Leves (o fuertes) escenas de posible interacción sexual. En su mayoría; romance y el manejo de relaciones entre humanos y seres fantásticos.- Si eres sensible a estos temas; lee bajo tu responsabilidad.

 _ **Summary:**_ En un mundo donde humanos y seres fantásticos coexisten en armonía, Atlantis Academy abre sus puertas a la raza humana...Entra en un mítico mundo de dragones, licántropos y nymphs...Entra en Atlantis.

 ** _Género:_** Humor /Sobrenatural/ Romance.

...Habla/Habla... —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

En un mundo donde los humanos y seres fantásticos coexisten pacíficamente, una repentina crisis ha atacado al mundo:

Las hembras de todas las especies no-humanas han muerto a causa de fallos en sus cuerpos.

El gobierno está decido a que las distintas especies no entren en guerra y para este propósito se ha formado una nueva ley:

 _Aquellas mujeres humanas en edad para cursar sus últimos años de escolaridad, serán obligadas a asistir, sin excepción, a cada uno de los distintos institutos mágicos._

Atlantis Academy abre sus puertas a la raza humana, pero este singular colegio no se rige por las acostumbradas normas. No, ellos tienen sus propias reglas.

1.- Tendrás las mejores calificaciones.

2.- Nunca, jamás, abusaras de una hembra o mujer humana.

3.- Pelearas por conseguir y reclamar a tu pareja. No importa la especie.

4.- No olvidaras las tres reglas anteriores.

5.- Se vale jugar sucio.

El gobierno pone sus esperanzas en Atlantis Academy para prevenir la extinción de las diferentes especies del mundo. Ahora todo depende de sus estudiantes y todo aquel que desee proteger su propia estirpe.

¿Acaso los humanos podrán sobrevivir en un instituto lleno de seres fuera de lo común? ¿Las criaturas se conformaran con el extraño final que parece venir para sus respectivas especies? ¿La convivencia terminara en un acuerdo mutuo…o en un horrible desenlace?

El internado te da la Bienvenida:

 _Entra en un mítico mundo de dragones, licántropos y nymphs… entra en un mundo de oscura seducción y poderosa magia….entre en Atlantis._

* * *

 **Etimología** :

 **Licántropos** : Seres que pueden transformarse en animales total o parcialmente. Los licántropos suelen tener dos formas; la del humano y la híbrida. La forma híbrida posee rasgos del animal al que se asemeja, y posee también rasgos humanos. La forma híbrida es del tamaño del animal, y no del humano. Algunos licántropos presentan una tercera forma, que se corresponde únicamente con la del animal, sin ningún rasgo humano. Se pueden distinguir 3 tipos de licántropos:

Licántropos auténticos; para los que la licantropía es un rasgo genético.

Licántropos infectados; su licantropía aparece al ser heridos por un licántropo auténtico.

Licántropos artificiales; pueden controlar su licantropía mediante objetos mágicos.

Los licántropos más conocidos son: Mujer Cisne, Hombre Lobo, Hombre Oso y Hombre Tigre.

 **Dragones** : Seres alados que antiguamente fueron humanos. El hombre que dio origen a esta raza fue condenado al robarse y yacer con la mujer de su general; lo que ocasiono la maldición y una nueva especie. Estos hombres o mujeres tienen la habilidad de elegir una identidad humana a voluntad, cambiando formas y colores en su respectivo cuerpo. En su forma dragonaría u original; los dragones poseen distintivas escamas y tamaños que, por lo general, son más allá de diez metros de alto.

Dependiendo de sus escamas, el elemento que expulsan al enervarse o tener un extraño síntoma de docilidad.

 **Sirenas y Tritones** : Las sirenas son mujeres-pez con gran belleza y encantadora voz. Etéreas como sólo ellas saben serlo, las sirenas poseen un domínate sentido de posesividad. Y celos desmedidos, se dice que su molestar es tan extremo que han llegado a cambiar sus bellas colas por la muerte de su rival en el amor. No soportan a los dragones y no dudan en atormentar a sus enemigos con sus voces melodiosas que al cantar se trasforman en horribles graznidos salvajes. Tiene la grata habilidad de modificar sus colas por piernas humanas.

Mientras las sirenas son coquetas y desinhibidas, los tritones poseen un tímido carácter pese a su atractivo rostro y fuertes colas. Ellos suelen ser más irascibles que las sirenas si su pareja está en peligro o lejos de ellos. No suelen convivir con tritones de otros poblados y no prestan gran atención al descaro de las sirenas. También poseen la habilidad de cambiar sus colas por piernas humanas, a voluntad.

 **Vampiros** : Hombres o mujeres, estos seres se dejan llevar por su poderosa sed de sangre y tormentoso deseo sexual. Al conservar un aspecto joven e inmaculado, los vampiros no suelen batallar para encontrar a su fuente de alimento o punto de desahogo lujurioso. Los humanos suelen confundirlos con los famosos "íncubos" o "súcubos" al ser bellos y con un aspecto de lo más deslumbrante. La diferencia entre estas especies es que los vampiros pueden llegar a encontrar una pareja de distinta especie a la suya, lo cual los íncubos y súcubos no pueden poseer.

Tienen carácter frío, pasional y sádico. A la mayoría de la población se les dificulta convivir en paz con estos seres.

 **Nymphs** : Una raza diferente a las ninfas. Las ninfas se clasifican por ser bondadosas y amantes de la naturaleza pero los Nymphs, que también son mujeres y hombres, son todo lo contrario a ellas.

Estos raros seres descienden de la unión de un Dios y una ninfa, nereida o sirena. Poseen las habilidades de sus respectivas madres y un distintivo poder otorgado por sus padres. Al nacer de una mezcla de belleza y poder; Los Nymphs son la representación misma de la intimidación, pasional determinación y el deseo en su estado más oscuro e intenso.

Su poder se basa principalmente en la satisfacción propia y el de su pareja de momento. Empiezan sus relaciones sexuales a partir de cumplir los trece años de edad, luego de un año de practicar las artes amatorias comienzan con un arduo entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de cualquier arma y usar de manera productiva su gran carisma sexual. Su aspecto físico es variable y no importa el color o sus expresiones; siguen resultando irresistibles a las diferentes especies. Ellos tienen un envejecimiento ralentizado a diferencia de los humanos pero no al grado de las sirenas o vampiros. Pueden hacer que su pareja eterna envejezca al mismo ritmo que el de ellos.

Se dice desde tiempos antiguos que para los Nymphs es muy difícil encontrar a su pareja, algunas veces ninguno ha logrado encontrarla.

 **Humanos** : Antes de descubrir a las diferentes especies que habitan el mundo; Los humanos no poseían ningún poder sobrenatural. Después del descubrimiento de los vampiros y hechiceros, los humanos fueron otorgados con diferentes poderes, más específicamente; la manipulación de la mente, el manejo de las emociones propias y el gran uso de poder manejar un elemento.

No son seres de gran potencial mágico pero son respetados entre todas las sociedades mágicas y se sabe que las mujeres y hombres humanos tienen más efectividad a la hora de dar buena salud y un gran metabolismo si procrean con las otras especies.

* * *

 **Yo no tengo remedio, eso ya lo sé. Hace mucho que no me aparezco por aquí y una idea me surgió ayer en la noche. Espero quieran formar parte de esta descabellada historia :)**

 **Más allá de hablar sobre sexo y relaciones clandestinas, está historia tiene un trasfondo mucho más complejo y profundo de lo que el summary y prólogo hacen ver. No soy de las personas que hacen las cosas porqué sí, me gusta darle credibilidad a lo que escribo y que tengan un seguimiento razonable y coherente. Nada de ilógica, al menos no tanta.**

 **Tal vez el hecho de que la humanidad es tan ciega que no se da cuenta de las cosas mágicas que la rodea (y no hablo de los seres míticos) o porqué creo que todo lo que se puede explorar y explotar que está atrás de las murallas del ego humano; no son imposibles de gozar y admirar.**

 **Supongo que sí han llegado hasta aquí es porque les ha gustado este pequeño vistazo o definitivamente sólo quieren ver qué cosas más saca está loca. De cualquier forma: ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Todos y todas son hermosos, meloncitos y meloncitas!**

 **¡Excelente fin de semana!**

 **Dudas, comentarios, toda crítica es bien recibida sólo si es constructiva. Sólo para el mejoro o beneficio de la autora.**

 **Geraldine:**

 _ **Escuchando "Goodbye, Yesterday" – Mizrock.**_

 **20/08/16.**


	2. I: Esa quien soy

_**Disclaimer:**_ Por mucho que me gustaría serlo, no soy dueña de Corazón de Melón, Eldarya ni de sus personajes. Ayer trate de comprar los derechos pero no me alcanzo con los $20 que llevaba.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Lenguaje mal sonante, mundo alternativo (AU). Hay posibilidad de un 30% sobre relaciones indecorosas entre personajes secundarios y principales. Leves (o fuertes) escenas de posible interacción sexual. En su mayoría; romance y el manejo de relaciones entre humanos y seres fantásticos.- Si eres sensible a estos temas; lee bajo tu responsabilidad.

 _ **Summary:**_ En un mundo donde humanos y seres fantásticos coexisten en armonía, Atlantis Academy abre sus puertas a la raza humana...Entra en un mítico mundo de dragones, licántropos y nymphs...Entra en Atlantis.

 ** _Género:_** Humor /Sobrenatural/ Romance.

... _Habla_ /Habla... —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno:**

 _Esa quien soy_

* * *

Sostuvo el aliento al momento de pararse frente al majestuoso tren color coral. Tren cuya única función era la de transportarla junto a otros adolescentes a lo que ella había llamado "próximo hogar".

Las tenues ráfagas de viento jugaron con las hebras marrón rojizas de su cabello, agitándolo de tal forma que las puntas de éste rozaban su barbilla y bronceadas mejillas. La mano de su abuelo fue a dar en su hombro, ella apretó con fuerza la correa de su maleta negra, los nervios la asaltaban de manera pausada, en lenta turbación. Al final de cuentas… su sentir era normal ¿cierto? Estaba por adentrarse a un mundo donde los más aventurados, y estúpidos –palabras textuales de su abuelo–, lograban sobrevivir y dejar de lado el gran miedo del ser humano por aquello que es desconocido.

Amador Demminio hablaba al lado de su única nieta, ella cabeceaba como si prestará atención. Amador tenía rato de saberse ignorado por su perpleja nieta, lo cual al atlético hombre de tercera edad parecía no importarle. No mientras los sonidos que le rodeaban fueran moderados, Raffaella era demasiado delicada en cuanto a su sentido auditivo.

Delicada era decir poco, se dijo interiormente, Raffaella poseía una habilidad que hasta hace dos generaciones de raza humana no tenía nadie. Era simple y a la vez no: Raffaella Demminio Folle tuvo la dicha, o desgracia como creía él, de ser otorgada con un sentido auditivo amplificado, práctico y a largo alcance. Su nieta tenía magníficos oídos que bien podrían oír con perfecta precisión si algo caía desde la cabina del vigilante o los suaves pasos de un niño de cinco años de edad.

Raffaella era una más de los tantos "diamantes en bruto" en que las nuevas generaciones se vanagloriaban de sus asombrosos poderes sobrehumanos.

— ¡El tren abordara en tres minutos! ¡Última llamada! —gritó el hombre que cuidaba la única entrada visible del tren. Sí, visible, porque esa enorme maquina bien podría tener diez puertas con la misma longitud y altura que la entrada en la que estaban parados.

Fue entonces que Raffaella fijó sus pardos orbes sobre los marrones de su abuelo, dejándose absorber por el cálido afecto que desprendían. Se lanzó a los brazos de su abuelo con pequeñas lágrimas arrinconadas en sus ojos, los brazos robustos la envolvieron en un apretado abrazo. Abrazo que Raffaella no quería romper.

— Vamos, pequeña, todo va estar bien. —consoló pasando una grande mano por la pequeña espalda de la chica. Le estaba costando horrores no ponerse a llorar a la par de su nieta, pero no podía hacerlo, en ese momento él era el pilar de su nieta. Si lloraba ¿Quién demostraría fuerza? Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos.

— Te extrañó, abuelo. Extrañó a la abuela. Extrañó mi habitación, abuelo. Extrañó…—Amador sonrió ante el tono ahogado de la castaña, escuchando vagamente la larga lista de los "extrañó". Su pequeña nieta era tan sensible que si se mataba a una mosca, Raffaella aparecería en segundos con una minúscula caja de cartón expresando sus condolencias para la pobre criatura voladora, deseando que el insecto descansara en paz en el cielo de "bichitos y animalitos voladores".

— Lo sé, Ella, pero has sido tú la que ha insistido tanto para ser parte de este endemoniado viaje. —recordó sacándole a la chica una risa por su voz gruñona— Aunque bien podrías cambiar de opinión y regresar a la villa.

La castaña se alejó del pecho de su abuelo lo suficiente para mandarle una mirada divertida.

— Buen intento, abuelo, pero sabes que eso no va a pasar.

Él se encogió de hombros, disimulando muy bien su malestar.

— No me culpes por intentarlo hasta el último momento.

Rió encantada ante el comentario, de pronto toda su tristeza había desaparecido para darle paso completo a su insaciable curiosidad. Bien, lo admitía, su cabeza no dejó de darle vueltas al asunto del internado Atlantis, lo que le quitó varias horas de sueño que explicaban las apenas perceptibles marcas violáceas bajo sus ojos. ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Estaba en su naturaleza ser una curiosa sin remedio que investigaba como loca todo aquello que llamara su atención, en este caso: Atlantis Academy.

Y vaya que encontró información, más de la que tenía prevista explorar. Todos los reportes sociales hablaban de lo magnifica que era aquella ciudad perdida en lo profundo del mar que humanos antes no lograron hallar y en cambio se satisficieron en inventar historias sobre ella.

De algún modo, ella les entendía. Comprendía la posible frustración por la que pasaron todos esos historiadores al no encontrar hechos evidentes de la existencia de la ciudad perdida. Realmente comprendía la aun estable confusión que tenían algunos al saber de la existencia de especies ajenas a la suya. Y Raffaella también se descubrió confundida.

Por lo que había visto y escuchado, muchos humanos deseaban la oportunidad que ahora se presentaba para los jóvenes: Vivir entre las demás razas. Convivir, crear y tocar con manos propias todo aquello que en libros se decía irreal.

Pero eso no tenía relación al estado de confusión en Raffaella. Al contrario, esa información logró calmar un poco la perturbación de la joven, pero sólo un poco porque Raraffaella deseaba contestar cada una de sus preguntas referente al tema de las "parejas" de las otras especies. Siendo sincera, para ella aquel asunto era más que romántico y dulce.

Se imaginaba de distintas formas o presentimientos exactos que le decían a esos seres ajenos que un humano, sirena, vampiro o lo que fuera que debían de estar juntos, para siempre y por siempre.

Definitivamente quería saber la causa de esa magia tan extraña como fascinante.

— ¡Partimos rumbo a Atlantis Academy! —gritó por última vez el hombrecillo de la entrada, sacando sin proponérselo a la chica de sus cavilaciones.

Raffaella se cuadró de hombros y miró al hombre que hasta hace poco seguía enseñándole como se debía de domar a un potrillo.

— Te prometo enviarte dos cartas cada inicio y final de semana.

Amador se enterneció por las palabras de la muchacha, bien Dios sabía todo lo importante que Raffaella era para él— Ella, no es necesario que te adormezcas la mano en cartas que, conociéndote, serán de más de cinco cuartillas. Una carta cada dos semanas es el perfecto estimulante que necesito para no salir del viñedo e ir por ti, alejándote de esa bola de seres…extravagantes.

Sus hombros se relajaron de forma notable, esbozó una tenue sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Raffaella no daría su brazo a torcer aun cuando su abuelo le ofreciera lo que ella más anhelara. Esa chica tenía una tenacidad sorprendente.

— No importa lo que digas, abuelo —dijo depositando un último beso en las mejillas arrugadas del hombre— Aun si las manos se me acalambran, usare mis pies. Aun si estuviera en estado inconsciente, usaría a alguien para que escribiera por mí. No importa la forma que sea, ustedes tendrán mis dos cartas cada inicio y final.

— Raffaella…

— Déjame abuelo. Quiero hacerlo porqué quiero que, aunque sea de forma lejana, ustedes sepan y compartan mis experiencias. No puedo tenerlos a mi lado pero eso no significa que no puedan saber todo lo que me pasa. —respiró profundo ignorando las nuevas lagrimas que distorsionaban su vista— Yo los quiero ahí, abuelo.

Amador le dio una sonrisa que bien podría iluminar todo el andén.

— Y ahí estaremos, pequeña.

— Adiós, abuelo.

— Hasta luego, Ella.

Reticente se alejó de su abuelo, rompiendo el abrazo. Sujetó con fuerza la correa de su maleta y dio vuelta. Las puertas principales se cerraron a su espalda.

El viaje había comenzado.

Ante sus ojos se alzaba la enorme puerta interior del tren, recorrió toda su extensión y a lo lejos divisó a una joven con el mismo tono de piel al suyo y larguísimos bucles negros. La chica estaba dejando sus pesadas maletas a cargo del hombre que había gritado hace unos instantes, escuchó a la suave voz de la chica soltar un 'gracias' antes de girarse por completo y alejarse a paso grácil, casi como si caminara entre blancas nubes.

Raffaella quedó paralizada al dar el primer paso, la chica de antes se había girado de manera abrupta y la observaba de pies a cabeza. Álgidos fanales chocolate no se despegaban de su rostro, subiendo de su barbilla hasta posarse en sus ojos pardos. La chica miraba de tal estilo que sintió un escalofrió ante su inspección neutral. Como si ella no quisiera expresarle nada más allá de su mortal indiferencia.

Y vaya que lo hizo, tanto que Raffaella se obligó a apartar la mirada antes de que le diera más perturbación el aspecto de la pelinegra. Con cabeza gacha y paso lento se acercó hasta el hombre que, al parecer, era el encargado del equipaje de los pasajeros.

— Es linda ¿eh? —dijo el hombre joven de cabello plata y ojos azules. Sus labios rojizos se alzaron en una sonrisa coqueta y un rubor se instaló en las bronceadas mejillas. Raffaella no creía posible que ese hombre fuera tan guapo y estuviera atendiendo a un tumulto de adolescentes. Pensó que no sería raro si escuchaba de alguna chica lo apuesto que era el chico del equipaje— Pero no te preocupes, tú eres igual de linda que ella, preciosa.

Oh sí, guapo y descarado. De pronto, ya no era tan guapo como hace unos instantes, justo antes de que él abriera la boca.

— Uhm, no sé. No la mire mucho. —se alzó de hombros, incómoda.

Mentira. Claro que la miró detalladamente. Esa chica era un vivo ejemplo de alguna Diosa griega o exótica amazona. Poseía un pequeño rostro de facciones definidas y femeninas, más que bonitas con el rojo vivo de sus labios y larguísimas pestañas que a Raffaella la hicieron preguntarse si no llegaba a picarse sus propios ojos. Cuerpo de estética realzada y una altura que pocas mujeres poseían. En concreto: la inexpresiva chica era todo lo que un hombre quería.

— Es muy seria. —dijo el hombre llamando la atención de Raffaella— La invite a mi compartimiento y ella me volteo el rostro con una cachetada de desprecio verbal. Es muy linda aun a costa de su falta de expresión.

El peliplata la miraba con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada. Sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, no sabía porque ni en que instante empezó a desear pasar sus dedos por las hebras impolutas de plata ni mucho menos ese anhelo de perderse entre frescas aguas caribeñas en forma de traviesos ojos azul mar.

Se confundió por sus propios deseos.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, bonita? —preguntó en voz susurrante. Notó que él había acortado un buen pedazo de su espacio personal, el aroma de mar y arena blanca le pegó brutalmente en el rostro. Parpadeó irritada por tales conductas extrañas que empezaban en su estómago, nunca sintió algo como aquello y algo en su interior le decía que aún no era momento de hacerlo.

Pero sin saber muy bien porque, ella contestó:

— Raffaella Demminio.

— Un lindo nombre, me gusta, va contigo. —y se relamió los rojizos labios.

— Yo…uhm…—tartamudeó y se maldijo mentalmente. Ella no tartamudeaba, bueno, si lo hacía pero sólo cuando estaba en un aprieto muy grande. ¡No debía de tartamudear frente a él! Era un desconocido que posiblemente no vería nunca más a lo largo de su vida. Definitivamente no debía de comportarse como una tonta.

Entonces, escuchó pasos firmes y de un momento a otro tenía un delgado brazo alrededor de sus pequeños hombros. Atónita, giró el rostro y se topó con delicadas ondas caramelo con pigmentaciones lilas, rosas y verde menta, bastante bonito, que acariciaban sus pómulos.

La recién llegada habló:

— Deja de molestar a mi amiga, Frederick. —sus palabras eran graciosas pero no el tono. Raffaella se le quedó mirando con asombro, no la conocía de ningún lado y estaba allí tratando de salvarla del poderoso magnetismo que Frederick parecía poseer.

— Sabes que no me llamo Frederick. —frunció el ceño dejando todo encanto atrás de su mirada molesta— Ni siquiera te había visto en toda mi vida.

— ¿No lo conoces? —preguntó Raffaella con desconcierto. La chica le miró de reojo y sonrió alegre.

— Tú eras la comelibros que iba al lado de ese bombón de chica ¿cierto, linda? —dijo él y la chica prefirió pasar del insulto y aparente halago.

— No. No le conozco. De hecho, al momento de subir ni lo note. Estaba más ocupada en otras cosas. —en la última palabra alzó su mano izquierda donde reposaba un libro de grosor admirable.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué le has llamado Frederick?—Raffaella estaba segura que en cualquier momento sus ojos saltarían de sus cuencas por abrirlos tanto.

— Bueno… así se llama el tipo desagradable de mi libro.

— Eso no es amable de tu parte. —le riñó el chico, quien soltó un gruñido al verse rebajado al apelativo de "tipo". Su molestia se hizo más grande porque no sólo fue a tipo sino a "tipo desagradable". ¡Ninguna mujer le había hablado así!— No puedes decir que soy desagradable, no me conoces.

La de cabellos coloridos le lanzó una sonrisa de lo más extraña.

— Es cierto, pero me basto el escucharte acosar a mi amiga para saber qué clase de persona eres. Y ahora acosas también a…—echó una rápida mirada al registro de los pasajeros del tren— Raffaella. ¿A caso no tienes vergüenza?

Dicha mencionada no sabía ni por donde esconderse, ni huir. La situación empezó incomoda desde el primer momento que el chico la miró, para después tornarse de lo más confusa hasta llegar a lo abrumador. Ella, que nunca había salido al mundo, estaba teniendo su primera experiencia y no podía decir que fuera inolvidable.

Bien, inolvidable si podría ser porque creía que una escena como la del peliplata y castaña discutiendo a pulmón abierto no sería un recuerdo que fuera a olvidar. Pero muy lejos de eso y de toda su confusión, Raffaella quería partirse de la risa.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron, mientras el chico se deshacía en palabrotas para una chica de cabellos caramelo, Raffaella terminó por acostumbrase a la inusual situación y apenas notó cuando la arrastraron hacia los compartimientos.

Sólo la voz de aquella chica la saco de sí misma:

— Disculpa el teatro de ahí atrás, supongo que no era lo que esperabas de tu primer día. —la sincera disculpa que leyó entre los vidrios de sus lentes negros hasta llegar a los orbes rosados, dejó a Raffaella feliz.

— Tranquila, es cierto que ni siquiera lo había imaginado pero creo que para ser el comienzo está bien. De todas formas, no tengo mucha experiencia con este tipo de situaciones.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó, en su voz un pequeño deje de incredulidad. Raffaella le miró apenada— Supongo que eso es cierto… estoy un poco acostumbrada a este tipo de reacciones por parte de los chicos, más si se trata de chicas lindas como tú.

Abrió ampliamente los ojos. Y casi se echa a reír sino fuera por la mirada paciente de la chica a su lado. Digo, ella sabía que era más o menos aceptable para el ojo masculino pero no al grado de ser tan linda. Eso la pilló por sorpresa.

— Yo no soy…uh, bueno, no soy tan linda como tú o _esa_ chica. —murmuró recordando a la flemática morocha.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Raffaella la miró desconcertándose al ver las lágrimas que estaban a punto de resbalarse de la mirada rosa— Eres muy linda, demasiado, ¿por qué crees que no lo eres? —y así tan rápido como vinieron sus lágrimas se fueron para dar paso a una latente curiosidad.

Raffaella no supo si reír o preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Optó por la segunda opción.

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le sonrió, una sonrisa brillante y tendida, de esas que hacían a la gente mucho más agradable. Nunca nadie, ni sus abuelos, le sonrieron de la forma en que la chica colorida lo estaba haciendo.

— No, no es por nada.

En silencio agradable, caminaron por los enormes pasillos acerados del tren. Fue increíble descubrir cosas que nunca antes había visto junto a una persona que no le mirara mal.

— No me has dicho tu nombre. —dijo llamando de inmediato la atención de su acompañante. Un sonrojó se adueñó de sus mejillas, Raffaella empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido bajo la mirada vivaz de la castaña.

— Mi nombre es Bellatrix Von Wegberg, pero puedes decirme solo Bella o Trixy. —la voz se le escuchó clara y alegre, como si no se diera cuenta del nerviosismo de Raffaella, cosa que esta dudaba— Y ¿tú eres Raffaella…?

— Demminio. —contestó rápidamente, Bella soltó una risita por lo bajo— Raffaella Demminio Folle, un gusto, Bella. Tambien puedes decirme Ella o Raff, la mayoría lo hace. —sonrió con mejillas rosas.

Bellatrix le regresó el gesto.

— Igualmente, Ella.

Bellatrix la condujo por un pasillo atiborrado de gente, en su mayoría chicas, le explicó que todos los viajeros pasaban por ese diminuto laboratorio donde les colocaban un chip traductor y adaptable. Raffaella casi echa a correr sino fuera porque Bella le explico con detalle de que iba todo el asunto.

— Espera, ¿Chip?... ¿Chip traductor?

— Sí, los seres con los que estaremos conviviendo no hablan francés, ni inglés, ni italiano y tú no hablas sus lenguas madres. Cada especie tiene su propia lengua, sólo que ellos logran entenderse al poseer un habla universal.

— Si es universal, ¿por qué no pueden hablar francés, o italiano?

— Bueno, ellos creen que es muy complicado nuestra forma de hablar. Ya sea por la gramática, formas y usos, ellos no logran aprenderlo del todo. Sólo algunas especies han logrado hablar todos los idiomas del ser humano, aunque no a la perfección. Ese es un problema cuando tienes múltiples razas con múltiples culturas en un mismo planeta. —Bella se alzó de hombros.

— Vaya…

— El chip es una especie de implante coclear que traduce el sonido en impulsos eléctricos que son leídos por tú cerebro. Lo que la persona está diciendo es traducido instantáneamente para que tu cerebro pueda entenderlo. Cuando tú respondes, sus chips hacen lo mismo que el tuyo. Su chip es algo que se les instala desde que nacen. Los nombres de cualquier persona u objeto son lo único que no se traduce. Puede llamarse y tú lo escucharas así en tu cabeza.

Rió ante la broma— Eso es impresionante.

— Lo sé, pensé eso cuando lo investigue. —dijo mirando hacia el frente, justo donde una mujer pasaba a chicas y chicos al laboratorio— Además, tú chip se desconectara si hablas con alguien de tu misma lengua o que pueda entenderte perfectamente. Todos escuchan lo mismo.

Llegaron hasta el principio de la fila, atrás de ellas no había nadie más formado. Raffaella fue la última en subir al tren.

Una mujer salió del laboratorio, sus ojos rosáceos barriendo alrededor, hasta que se topó con Raffaella.

— Hola, Raffaella. —dijo la mujer con un tono alegre y simpático, pero le pareció ligeramente cansado, como una azafata que se forzó a ser carismática con tanta frecuencia que ninguna sonrisa parecía ajena a su agotamiento. Usaba una bata larga hasta el piso de color plata, que se abría debajo de la cintura para revelar mallas negras. Su cabello era casi tan parecido al morado que no lo quiso confundir con violeta, sus ojos eran rosas como los de Bella. Le resultaba agradable. Cálida y agradable.

— Soy, Agatha. Antes que nada, no entres en pánico, ¿Ok? La cirugía será rápida y sencilla, apenas sabrás lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

— ¿Cirugía? —preguntó aferrándose con fuerza a Bella.

Agatha se plantó delante de ella, tomo en movimiento delicado sus hombros y la condujo hacia la puerta del laboratorio. Raffaella volteó la cabeza mirando asustada la sonrisa complaciente de Bellatrix y sólo pudo escuchar:

— No te preocupes, Ella. No te harán daño.

Raffaella temió aún más.

* * *

 **-:-**

* * *

El increíblemente atractivo pelirrojo se ajustó la chaqueta de cuero negro para mirar con ceja alzada a la joven que sin vergüenza, se encontraba con las sabanas arrugas en su regazo, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. Su blanco cuello quedaba a la vista junto a los delicados hombros; bajando hasta sus pechos eran llenos y redondos, suaves al tacto y unos adorables pezones rosados que se erizaban gustosamente. Una cintura de avispa que bien era la envidia de muchas.

Y Castiel probó todo ese glorioso torso y mucho más.

— ¿Qué piensas de lo que está sucediendo? —le preguntó la bella muchacha sin inmutarse bajo la abrazadora mirada masculina.

— Nada. Sólo son humanos ¿qué tiene eso de importante? —dijo con burla, se cruzó de brazos dejando caer lánguidamente su cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta— No veo la razón del revuelo y la histeria de la vieja loca.

Arya Day-Lewis sonrió todo lo que sus carnosos labios le permitieron, sus azules ojos se achicaron un poco y el coqueto lunar en forma de corazón cerca de su ojo derecho se dobló. No esperaba una respuesta diferente a la dicha por el pelirrojo. Después de todo, Castiel no se impresionaba con cualquier cosa.

— Yo creo que es interesante. ¿Te imaginas? —se levantó de la cama, la sabana se resbalo por sus torneadas piernas hasta sus delicados pies. Arya caminó por el cuarto sin intimidación, le daba completamente igual si Castiel la devoraba con aquella plateada mirada que tenía— No conocen absolutamente nada de nosotros, y nosotros no conocemos tantas cosas de ellos. Es un motivo lo suficientemente valido para que estés emocionado.

Castiel bufó.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Por favor, Arya! —dijo como si lo que dijera su amiga fuera algo sumamente gracioso— Tenemos mejor tecnología que ellos. Nuestros poblados son fuertes y con una inteligencia que, según los estudios del gobierno, ellos no poseen. Puede que sean menos intensos que la mayoría de nuestras especies, pero ¿de qué sirve?

— Se te olvida que los humanos tienen mejor fertilidad. Y es más probable encontrar a tu pareja en ellos. No los menosprecies tanto.

— Eso es pura mierda.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo de la pareja eterna. Esas cosas son puras idioteces. —pausó, mirándola con sorna— Además, no crees en esas cosas.

Arya se terminó de colocar su vestido violeta y le miró, inmutable— Cierto.

Y de verdad lo era. Arya, perteneciente a la raza Nymph, no creía en algo tan vano como el amor. No se tragaba el cuento de "felices por siempre", desde su niñez ella supo que si el corazón latía desbocado al ver a alguien, era porque la persona es un reverendo imbécil. ¿Por qué querer la aprobación de alguien que te desprecia? ¿Por qué la gente se deshacía entre lagrimones y quebraderos de cabeza? ¿Valía tanto esa persona como para rebajarte a tal índole?

¿Realmente merecía la pena abandonar lo que eras…y ser alguien diferente para esa persona especial?

Arya sabía que no, no valía la pena.

El amor era un camino de espinas venenosas y ciega autodestrucción, si dabas un paso al rato te encontrabas al principio del camino. No importaba cuanto lo intentaras, alguno de los dos terminaría cediendo ante las fuerzas imposibles que requería el amor y diría adiós al otro. Dejaría dos corazones rotos, a veces uno sólo. Ese corazón estúpido que seguía mutilándose ante cada rechazo frívolo.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Uh, bueno, ella lo sabía desde su infancia, justamente tras las bambalinas de sus actos de ballet. Incontables veces miró el corazón pisoteado de una de sus maestras, ojos rojos de tanto llorar, voces que llamaban a su amor en un susurro desgarrador. La pequeña Arya se estremecía en aquel entonces ante tanto dolor y angustia. Después, en el tiempo donde llegó su adolescencia, comprendió que no eran idiotas aquellos que no cedían al amor, sino estúpidos eran los que cedían incondicionalmente sin ponerse a pensar un poquito que serían cruelmente ahogados en las aguas de la desilusión.

Entonces, la bella jovencita llamada Arya aceptó sin restricciones que el amor no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, no era una cosa material que se podía comprar o guardar en una gran bóveda. El amor era un sentimiento destructivo que nunca debió de existir, no había sentido, no tenía precaución y mucho menos era lógico.

Y Arya, tan sensata como sólo ella podía serlo, tomó su diccionario de vida y tachó "Amor" de él. Olvidando que alguna vez existió tal palabra dentro suyo.

— ¿Perdida en dulces pensamientos? —preguntó Castiel con cigarrillo en mano.

La muchacha le sonrió, divertida.

— Claro, estaba planteándome todo lo dulce que puede ser el amor. —soltó una risita cuando Castiel alzó una ceja de modo interrogativo, caminó hasta posarse frente a él— Ya lo has experimentado, ¿no, Cassy?

Él apretó la mandíbula.

— Ja, ja, tan graciosa como siempre. —Arya casi podía escuchar el rechizar de sus dientes— ¿Acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer que decir una estupidez como "Cassy"?

— Sí, si tengo algo mejor que hacer; como ir a mi clase de ciencias subterráneas pero, aparentemente, un teñido pelirrojo no me da pase.

— Teñido e irresistiblemente guapo, no se te olvide. —sonrió y le dio el pase. Arya dejó un casto beso, que era todo lo opuesto a los besos que hace una hora le daba, en su mejilla y salió por la puerta a la vez que en un bamboleo sinuoso movía sus redondeadas caderas.

Iba por la mitad del pasillo cuando alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Castiel otra vez:

— ¡Nevra te espera en el jardín sur a las ocho de la tarde!

De inmediato una mueca irritada se plasmó en su rostro perfecto.

— ¡No voy a ir!

Castiel sonrió ante la negación.

— ¡Sí, pero sabes que él estará tocando a tu puerta!

— ¡No le abriré!

— ¡Por Zeus, eso no lo va a detener de hablar contigo!

El vampiro pelirrojo rió sardónico al escuchar un "ese chico irritable" proveniente de Arya. La situación se le hacía de lo más divertida, sobretodo porque él no era el involucrado. Aunque debía admitir que ver la frustración de Arya para con Nevra, era un espectáculo que nadie podía perderse.

Castiel encendió otro cigarrillo caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la azotea del colegio, ignorando con maestría a Nathaniel que seguramente rondaba por ahí en busca de alumnos irresponsables. Río como un niño pequeño que se sabe vencedor sobre el tarro de galletas de la abuela y sus padres no pueden hacer nada para impedirle comerse todas las galletas hasta hartarse. Sacó un cuadrito negro y al desdoblarlo se convirtió en una Tablet, tecleó unas cuantas cosas y de un momento a otro se dedicó a pasar las siguientes horas de clase en compañía de Winged Skull, su banda de rock favorita.

* * *

 **-:-**

* * *

— ¿Sentiste algo?

Raffaella le mandó una mirada apenada.

— Pude escuchar un poco lo que hacían. Fue extraño, todo estaba negro y no dolía, pero sabía que estaban ahí.

— Uhm… yo no sentí nada. —su mirada se volvió pensativa— Creo que eso es dependiendo de la persona. —susurró para ella, Raffaella la escuchó más decidió no hacerlo notar.

— ¿En qué lugar se coloca el chip?

— En tu cerebro.

Raffella levantó sus brazos y tocó sus orejas y alrededor de su cabeza y no notó nada inusual. Bella interpretó sus gestos de la manera correcta.

— Te practicaron una cirugía donde te implantaron el chip y arreglaron algunas cosas. Su tecnología médica es tan avanzada, que pueden hacer cualquier cosa sin dejar ninguna herida.

— ¿Algún otro detalle? —Raffaella preguntó. Razas que podían construir trenes impresionantes que literalmente doblan todas las leyes de la lógica y una tecnología que ningún humano logró descubrir, pero la idea de que alguien estuviera jugando en tu cerebro era muy desconcertante. Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

— Es todo lo que se. Lo demás, creo yo, es información que se revelara solamente para Atlantis Academy.

— Eso me asusta.

Bella sonrió maravillada.

— Vamos, ya es tarde y estoy segura que Waifu está molesta conmigo. —Bella echó a andar con una confusa Raffaella detrás suyo.

Dieron más vueltas, pasaron por grandes salas de estar con una decoración que dejaron con la boca abierta a Raffella. Luego de un sinfín de miradas de curiosidad por parte de los demás pasajeros; llegaron a su destino.

— Espero que seamos una buena compañía para ti, Ella.

Y abrió las puertas.

Un compartimiento de cuatro asientos individuales y bastante cómodos les dio la bienvenida. Frente a las puertas del compartimiento había un enorme ventanal que parecía una pared de cristal. La vista era única y de lo más interesante, los frondosos bosques se distinguían de buena manera. El lugar tenía aire acondicionado, se podía elegir entre calor, templado o frío. Simplemente todo era maravilloso.

— ¡Waifu! —gritó Bella. Raffaella sólo pudo ver como se lanzaba hacia la chica que estaba sentada con vista al ventanal— ¡Perdóname, Yayx, salí para decirle un par de verdades al tipo desagradable que te acoso en la entrada, pero me encontré con que estaba haciendo lo mismo pero con Raffaella! ¡No podía dejarla sola! ¡La ayude con todos los registros, pero ella es muy linda así que la invite con nosotras!

— Bella, baja la voz. —dijo una vocecita dulce proveniente de entre los brazos de Bellatrix, quien se removió un poco para que la morena cabeza de su amiga se asomara en sus brazos. Bella bajó el tono pero no dejo de decir un montón de excusas— Cállate, Bella.

La castaña calló sin soltarla.

— ¿Estás molesta, Waifu? —preguntó mirándola suplicante. Yayx ni le dirigió la mirada por estar más entretenida en el verde del bosque.

— No lo estoy.

— ¡Genial! —depositó un cariñoso beso en su mejilla y la soltó lentamente.

Bellatrix se giró a Raffaella.

— ¡Entra, Ella! No te haremos nada. —bromeó sonriente. Raffaella asintió e ingresó al cubículo tímida, sus ojos se paseaban de Bellatrix a la tal Waifu-Yayx, esta última era la chica que la miró vacíamente una hora atrás, notó ella.

— Yayx, te presento a Raffaella Demminio, Raffaella te presento a Yayx Eirzben, mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de infantes.

Se sorprendió por lo último, aunque no tenía por qué. Sería normal que muchos en el tren se conocieran, al fin y al cabo… ¿No todos debían de asistir sin excepción? Parecía que ella era la única que no tenía ni un solo conocido ahí.

— Un gusto, me puedes decir Ella o Raff, no importa. —dijo regalándole una sonrisa que no esperaba que fuera devuelta.

Pero sí lo fue.

— El placer es mío. —su voz era femenina y suave, Yayx parpadeó con esas enormes pestañas y sonrió queda— Sólo Yayx.

El silencio las envolvió.

Raffaella no salía de su asombro. Hace poco la chica la miró como si no existiera y ahora le regalaba una sonrisa de lo más adorable. Miró de reojo a Yayx y la vio leer tranquilamente el libro que hace rato se hallaba en las manos de Bella.

Sus finos hombros estaban rectos, en una postura ligera y elegante. Sus bucles ébano bien acomodados alrededor de su cabeza y cara, enmarcándola encantadoramente. Apenas se oía su respiración y contrastaba enormemente con el modo casual de Bellatrix, quien estaba igual de absorta pero en otro libro que sabrá Dios cuando lo sacó.

 _Ellas son tan diferentes,_ pensó sin dejar de mirarlas.

Bellatrix desde el primer momento se mostró afable, luminosa con esa forma única suya de atraer a la gente. Preciosa con todo su estilo colorido y ropas en una extraña combinación de lo femenino y casual.

Mientras que Yayx era su total contradicción.

Aspecto angelical que bien podría encantar a todo aquel que la mirara. Movimientos gráciles y voz cantarina pero tranquila, entrañable. Una clara distancia se apreciaba en sus ojos que causaba preocupación en Raffaella. Yayx era toda una dama, eso dirían sus abuelos.

El tren siguió su camino, y las horas en el vagón pasaron lentas. Apenas hablaron y Raffaella acabo por sacar sus audífonos y disfrutar de la música clásica. Tenía una compañía de lo más agradable. Eso le hacía sentir cierta confianza.

* * *

 **-:-**

* * *

Nathaniel quería ahorcarla, no había duda.

— Es un ratito, Nath, la directora apenas se dará cuenta de tu ausencia.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

— Porque te pasas todo el bendito día encerrado en el aula.

El rubio suspiró resignado, dejando que su platinada amiga le jalara como muñeco viejo. Le costaba reconocer que ese último comentario tenía de todo menos falsedad.

Michelle deslizó las larguísimas cortillas negras que separaban el camino de gravita del especialmente diseñado parque de entrenamientos. Aros, barras, colchas y pelotas de todos los tamaños se hallaban colocados estratégicamente para el buen uso del alumno. Una inmensa alberca de profundas aguas cristalinas se divisaba a lo lejos.

— Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando que es, Michi.

Nathaniel se oía cauteloso.

— No sé lo que estés pensando, Nath, pero si está relacionado a las competencias intercolegiales, bueno, entonces sí es lo que estás pensando.

— ¿Y para esto me sacaste de clases? —preguntó, incrédulo. Michelle le lanzó una de esas miradas que te decían que tu pregunta fue estúpida.

— ¡Claro! —exclamó corriendo hacia el primer aro— Es mucho más divertido que me veas entrenar que quedarte como un asocial dentro de un aula vacía.

— Tú y yo tenemos un concepto diferente de divertido. —dijo y se sentó en los banquitos que quedaban cerca de la cancha. La vista era buena, se podía apreciar todo sin ningún problema.

— Lo sé, por eso te he pedido tu diccionario para reinventarlo pero te niegas a dármelo.

Nathaniel sonrió ante la metáfora.

— Sabrán los dioses cuantas cosas querrás reinventar.

— Ah, créeme que tacharía cerebrito arraigado sustituyéndolo por rubio amigable.

— Soy amigable. Y no digas rubio. —su ceño se frunció en lo último.

Michelle le miró simpática.

— Eres rubio.

— Estoy bien consiente del tono en mi cabello, gracias.

— ¿Entonces?

— Entonces ¿qué? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, la chica entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección.

— Gracioso. ¿Por qué no te gusta que te diga rubio? —dijo antes de abrir sus brazos e irse trasformando en un impresionante dragón blanco. Alzó en vuelo y pasó sobre el primer aro de forma coordinada y suave, su aleteo suave apenas marcaba una ráfaga de viento fresco.

Nathaniel contempló en lo alto del cielo y su sonrisa se hizo más grande sin poder evitarlo. Era lindo ver como la blanca dragona se deslizaba sobre los cielos como un bailarín en su pista de baile. Admiró su destreza, afirmándose de nuevo que Michelle tenía un don para los obstáculos.

— Las personas suelen insultar el intelecto de las personas rubias. —habló llamando la atención de la entusiasta dragona— Lo cual, en nombre de todo los rubios en el planeta, es ofensivo e injusto.

Desde arriba, Michelle mandó una mirada de total diversión con un deje de desconcierto. Nathaniel le regresó el gesto con una mirada de brillante sabiondez dorada.

La criatura profirió un sonido lo más parecido a resoplido desganado, y emprendió de nuevo el vuelo pensando en sus adentros que Nathaniel podía llegar a ser bastante raro en ciertas ocasiones.

Y Nathaniel supo que Michelle no encontraba lógica en su respuesta cuando la ala blanca se desplego violentamente, mandando una brusca corriente de aire en su dirección.

Su impecable suéter azul marino ahora tenía miles de ramitas verdes.

— ¡Michelle!

Nathaniel estuvo seguro que entre los naturales sonidos del viento, el repiqueteo de las ramas y leves murmullos de estudiantes: La blanca criatura voladora soltaba risillas silbantes.

* * *

 **-:-**

* * *

Bella sabía que esos serían años complicados.

La noche había caído con el aviso del sol anaranjado de media tarde, consiguiendo con su encanto adormecer a la mayoría de los exhaustos adolescentes humanos dentro del tren.

Ya llevaba adelanta la lectura más de la mitad de su nuevo libro. Por eso creyó que un momento de reflexión y descanso no le vendrían mal.

Largó la mirada por el vagón, una placida Raffaella susurraba entre sueños cubierta por una caliente manta a cuatros grises que Yayx le había colocado cuando la chica empezó a tiritar de frío, a causa del aire acondicionado. La pelinegra había detenido su lectura para acercarse a Demminio, luego de cubrirla Yayx simplemente giró la llavecita del acondicionador para regresar solemne a su antiguo estado de flemática pasividad.

Bellatrix ni se inmutó por la muestra gentil de su amiga, estaba acostumbrada a esa extraña manía de preocupación para con la gente. Sin importar si las conocía o no.

Pero algo había cambiado, y ella lo sabía. Aunque no sabía que. Yayx no era la misma, había madurado a lo rápido. Lo sentía al mirarla. Ya no era la niña torpe, pero dulce, que conoció hacía apenas doce años.

Yayx… bueno, Yayx seguía siendo Yayx, pero se sentía desubicada e impaciente con ella. Hasta hace relativamente un mes había estado bien con ella, y habría dado lo que fuera por compartir todo lo que tuviera a su alcance con ella. Pero en su interior, Bellatrix no se sentía ni saciada ni cómoda. No es que de repente la detestara o algo por el estilo, ¡No! Claro que no… es que sencillamente todo por lo que pasaba no era lo que quería. Se sentía desplazada. Y una mala amiga.

Perdiendo la mirada entre las sombras de la noche, Bella se hundió en sus recuerdos.

 _Flashback_

 _Lloró hasta que sus ojos le picaron, su padre soltó su mano. Sentía un vacío inexplicable en su pecho, y los niños a su alrededor no la dejaban pensar con claridad._

 _Su padre se largó dejándola desamparada entre llorosos infantes y una maestra que la jalaba a lo que, seguramente, sería su hora de tortura._

 _Siguió llorando por el camino, consiente de las miradas preocupadas que le lanzaban y las mortíferas en la mujer que se autodenominó su maestra. No le importó el jalón de la mujer en su muñeca._

 _Llegaron a un aula de lo más bonita, notó entre su mirada acuosa, grandes dibujos por todos lados, bancas pequeñas y cómodas. El silencio que gobernaba el salón de clases se vio irrumpido por los sollozos de una pequeña Bella._

— _Bellatrix, deja de llorar. —pidió con suplicio la mujer. Lo juraba, había intentado calmar los grandes temblores en el cuerpo infantil pero simplemente Bella no le hacía caso._

 _Tenía que calmarse antes de que los demás niños rompieran en llanto._

— _Ve a buscar asiento, Bella. —se arrodilló junto a la niña cuando esta se calló repentinamente— Anda, cielo, hay varios lugares desocupados._

 _Entonces, Bella lloró más fuerte._

 _Pasaron minutos, o tal vez horas… la diminuta castaña nunca lo supo, y no es que le importara, el tiempo dejó de pasar. Hasta que en algún momento, un carraspeo seco la calmo. Y ahí la vio._

 _De su misma altura, con un adorable moño violeta en lo alto de su cabecita morocha con destellos azules, pequeños caireles enmarcando aquel rostro de enormes pozos chocolates, labios rosáceos diminutos y una nariz que bien podría confundirse con el botoncito de una rosa… Bajó la mirada hasta la mano que se extendía hacia ella; un fino pañuelo blanco de lino le era ofrecido._

 _Bella pensó que era la niña más bonita que alguna vez vio, ni siquiera las niñas de sus caricaturas eran tan bonitas como la morena parada frente a ella._

 _Y, para la total frustración de la mujer mayor, Bella lloró intensamente._

 _Y no sabía cómo, ni porque –o tal vez fuera la emoción del momento–, y ni siquiera se lo pregunto años más tarde, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba sujetando firmemente la pequeña mano con pañuelo integrado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y una semana pasó, hasta ese inolvidable día._

 _Viendo a todos los otros divagar en los columpios mientras ella se mantenía alejada del resto, Bella no pudo evitar sentir pena por sí misma._

 _Todo era culpa de las constantes burlas por parte de las niñas de su salón. Ahora ellas eran las que estaban sentadas alrededor de Yayx, peinando a sus muñecas tan creídamente._

 _¡No era justo!_

 _Bella bajó la mirada a su dibujo. Desde el primer día de clases, mucho después de su escandalosa rabieta, se esforzó en terminar a las dos niñas tomadas de la mano que plasmó en la hoja blanca. Bella era muy detallista, de eso todos se dieron cuenta al segundo día de clases. Por ese motivo creyó que sus compañeras no la querían, por dibujar mejor que ellas. Pero no._

 _Ellas no la querían porque Bella fue -y sería, de eso se encargaba ella- la única niña capaz en lograr la atención de la muñequita del salón, o para mejor entendimiento: Yayx._

 _Bella no ocultó su alegría por este hecho._

 _Rió por lo bajo. Eran muy tontas si creían que la pelinegra niña les pondría atención tan solo por jugar a la gran familia. ¿Quién querría siquiera tener un bebe a esa edad? Creía que cualquier niña que tuviera la cabeza infestada de budín para llenar el vacío de esta._

— _¿Bellatrix?_

 _La cabeza de Bella se alzó rápidamente, sobresaltada. Parada frente a ella, sonriendo tímidamente, estaba la chica más linda que conocía, Yayx._

 _Se aclaró la garganta— ¿Sí? —dijo, desde la primera vez siempre se impresionó al ver que Yayx fue la única en decir bien su nombre._

 _La morena ladeó su cabeza, analizándola._

— _Um, te ves sola. —hizo un ademán al columpio a su lado— ¿Puedo?_

 _Con una sonrisa, Bella asintió y las dos se balancearon, pareciendo no notar a las demás niñas, quienes apretaban dolorosamente los largos cabellos rubios de sus respectivas barbies, imaginando que eran las mechas caramelo de Bella._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ella tomó su decisión._

— _¡Oigan, ustedes!_

 _De inmediato los niños la miraron curiosos, una mirada que distaba de la aterrada de la profesora, quien esperaba ya cualquier cosa de Bellatrix._

 _Por la atención requerida, sonrió._

— _¡De hoy en adelante yo seré la mejor amiga de Yayx! —gritó a todo pulmón con mejillas al rojo vivo._

— _¿Ah? —fue el gran eco por parte de los niños, que inocentes y con mente limpia hasta los doce años de edad, apenas sabían lo que Bella quería expresar._

 _Las niñas fueron otro cantar._

— _¡No tienes derecho! —gritó desde su banca la linda niña rubia del salón— ¿Quién te crees, tonta llorona?_

— _¡Mariana! —riñó la maestra._

 _Ni se inmutó por el insulto._

— _¿Yo? Bueno, me creo su próxima y única mejor amiga, rubia hueca. —feliz observó las mejillas arreboladas por la furia de Mariana._

— _¡Bella! —la desdichada mujer se encontraba al borde de un ataque cardíaco._

 _Brincó del asiento. Buscó la singular cabellera endrina y se fue en su búsqueda._

 _Tiempo después cuando colocó una pulsera en la muñeca de la pelinegra, esta sonriéndole, Bella supo que todo estaba a la mar de bien._

 _Su kínder sería inolvidable._

 _Fin Flashback_

Una voz lejana la sacó de sus felices recuerdos.

Giró la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada chocolate de Yayx, si se le miraba atentamente se podía vislumbrar un brillo de preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sólo recordaba cosas del jardín infantil.

Una mueca fastidiada se dibujó en la cara de la pelinegra.

— No me gustaba ser acosada por todas… Aunque tu llegaste a un nivel alarmante.

— ¡Pero, Waifu! —picó sabiendo que el apodo no era del agrado de la muchacha— ¡Gracias a eso estamos aquí! ¡Compartiendo como buenas amigas esta aventura! —la abrazó por los hombros, valiéndole bien poco el estar invadiendo el preciado espacio personal de Yayx.

— Sí, claro. —murmuró sarcástica mientras se removía discretamente para soltarse del fuerte agarre. No lo logró— Bella, suéltame.

—Nopi. —y se acostó en las piernas de su amiga, cerró los ojos cansada. Eirzben la dejo ser.

Yayx era Yayx…era su amiga. Casi su hermana. Sabía que lo que sentía estaba por demás de lo absurdo, pero el que ella se preocupará por su bienestar le daba un consuelo que desde hace dos días andaba buscando.

Bella suspiro, manos pequeñas acariciando sus hebras coloridas. No importaba si llegaba a cuestionarse sobre su amistad. No importaba porque ahí estarían los pequeños detalles que le dirían una y otra vez "hiciste lo correcto", y ella reiría atolondrada por pensar en semejante idiotez. Y, como siempre fue su costumbre, atesoraría esas muestras de afecto hasta el día que dejaran de hablarse o murieran juntas rodeadas de los tataranietos de su conejo, Charlus. Lo que pasara primero.

Porque Yayx era la tranquilidad que necesitaba bajo sus momentos de depresión, y ella era las emociones desbordantes que Yayx se esforzaba en ocultar.

Bella no podía desear alguien mejor para ocupar el puesto de hermana más que Yayx.

Y se alegraba por eso.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

 **¡Muy tarde, lo sé!**

 **Quería subirlo antes pero no pude. No daré explicaciones tontas porque ni yo me las creo y ciertamente no anduve con buenos ánimos esta semana. Ha sido un milagro que terminara el capítulo hoy.**

 **En el próximo veremos a las demás chicas y, obviamente, a los chicos faltantes. Espero haber manejado a los personajes debidamente.**

 **Por cierto, ¿Han visto Suicide Squad (o Escuadrón Suicida)? ¡Dios, la amé! Pese a estar fuera del canon sobre la relación de Harley y el Joker, me gustó demasiado ese toque de amorquetodolopuede que expresa Joker ante la captura de Harley. ¿El final? Bueno si no la han visto, prefiero no darles spoilers de la película. Sólo diré que mi obsesión por esta psicótica pareja ha sido la responsable de no subir rápido éste capítulo.**

 **¿Qué decir de sus banda sonora? Es buena, me gusta más la de Breaking Dawn pero Escuadrón Suicida no se queda atrás. Mis canciones favoritas son Sucker for Pain (amo a Imagine Dragons, que hicieran esta canción me hizo amarlos mucho más), Gansta (me derritió, enserio) y Heathens (la estoy escuchando 7w7).**

 **¿Cuáles les gustan más a ustedes? Bien, contéstenme si quieren ;)**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***Oww, me gusta mucho lo sentimental que es este capítulo. Expresando sus básicos pensamientos pero con pequeños vistazos a sus pasados. Me gusta ¿y a ustedes?**

 *** Los capítulos serán largos, me es más fácil si expreso a detalle el pensamiento del personaje.**

 ***No se desesperen, por favor, que el hacer una relación íntima lleva tiempo, razón y sentido. No voy a decirles que en el tercer capítulo todas ya están jurándose amor eterno. No, así no es la cosa. Muchos de los personajes tienen complejos y problemas con hechos de su pasado, es mejor que vayan sanando poco a poco para que se puedan dar buenas relaciones. Es mejor, lento pero seguro.**

 ***Dudas o preguntas sobre la historia u otras historias mías pueden hacerlo por PM o mediante un review.**

 **¡Bonito final de semana, queridos!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchando "Heathens" – Twenty One Pilots (from Suicide Squad: The Album).  
_**

 **01/09/16**


	3. II: ¿Quién soy?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Por mucho que me gustaría serlo, no soy dueña de Corazón de Melón, Eldarya ni de sus personajes. Ayer trate de comprar los derechos pero no me alcanzo con los $20 que llevaba.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Lenguaje mal sonante, mundo alternativo (AU). Hay posibilidad de un 30% sobre relaciones indecorosas entre personajes secundarios y principales. Leves (o fuertes) escenas de posible interacción sexual. En su mayoría; romance y el manejo de relaciones entre humanos y seres fantásticos.- Si eres sensible a estos temas; lee bajo tu responsabilidad.

 _ **Summary:**_ En un mundo donde humanos y seres fantásticos coexisten en armonía, Atlantis Academy abre sus puertas a la raza humana...Entra en un mítico mundo de dragones, licántropos y nymphs...Entra en Atlantis.

 ** _Género:_** Humor /Sobrenatural/ Romance.

... _Habla_ /Habla... —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos:**

 _¿Quién soy?_

* * *

Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, respiros profundos impregnados de todos los olores alrededor de él. Podía sentirlos, incluso podía saborearlos. Las margaritas del florero, el calor del cuarto, sudor y hasta el fuego mismo. El vello de la piel se le erizaba y un gruñido amodorrado sonaba desde lo profundo de su garganta. Sentía _tanto_ placer. Unos rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana calentando su rostro de ángel. Piel pálida y facciones varoniles que habían dejado atrás las mejillas redondas y los hoyuelos al sonreír.

Nevra abrió los ojos instintivamente fijando sus orbes grises en Rina. La deslumbrante sirena que se encontraba recorriendo su miembro desde hace rato, lo chupaba como si fuera una paleta, dulce, caliente, dura. Su rojiza lengua se enrollaba en su glande para meterse toda su longitud de una sola vez. Imitaba el mismo movimiento que si estuviera hundido en su húmeda cavidad. El olor que llegaba de ella era fascinante a pesar del aroma a sales que la rodeaba. Pero ella desprendía una fragancia grácil y muy deliciosa. La boca se le aguó, sintiendo como la encía superior de sus caninos se desgarraba para dar paso a dos colmillos filosos.

Era hermosa, de cabello largo rojo. De figura diminuta y curvilínea. Su posición reclinada otorgaba una muy sugerente vista de sus senos desmedidos, con las adorables puntas rosas erguidas. Las botas de cuero de dragón que llevaba sólo lograban alabar más sus piernas desnudas.

La respiración del chico comenzó a agitarse y su cabello negro con corte que enmarcaba su rostro de escultura griega, comenzó a agitarse poco a poco. No podía controlarse, _no_ iba a controlarse.

Gentilmente aparto la cabecita roja de su falo. Un sonido viscoso salió de la separación entre su miembro y la boca femenina. Nevra se relamió los labios con la lengua y se alejó unos centímetros del sudoroso cuerpo de la pelirroja. La sirena de ojos verdes, se agarraba fuertemente de los muslos masculinos con ojos entreabiertos y mejillas encendidas. El cabello suelto le caía libre por la espalda y una que otra hebra se escabullía sobre sus labios hinchados. Rojos, carnosos y rellenos.

Tumbó su cuerpo tembloroso sobre las blancas sabanas de seda de su cama. El pelinegro comenzó a frotar de nuevo el pequeño bulto rosado que coronaba los labios inferiores, resbaladizos y palpitantes de la chica que, abierta de piernas para él, gemía un sollozo casi deshaciéndose. Los colmillos en él estaban pronunciados y las manos grandes se clavaron en la carne blanda. Sus ojos grises y profundos le miraban hambriento cuando rozaba con la punta de su miembro su cálida entrada, haciendo cosquillas en ella.

— Te vas a venir de nuevo. —susurró con un gruñido que ella no percibió, toda su atención estaba concentrada en tratar de friccionarse más contra su falo—Hueles muy bien y también sabes como a las rosas. —con cuidado colocó la pierna izquierda de la chica sobre su hombro derecho teniendo total acceso. Su intimidad era carmesí y el bello alrededor era corto de color rojo oscuro. Chorros de jugos febriles se escurrían entre la fuerte pulsación.

— Dios… —gimió ella lamiendo su labio inferior viendo el dedo índice y corazón de Nevra ir hasta su boca carnosa. La lengua rosada salió al encuentro de sus dedos, el musculo los recorrió de arriba abajo, probando su esencia de mujer.

— Delicioso. —musitó Nevra pasando la lengua entre las puntas de sus sobresaliente colmillos. De una estocada limpia, certera y brutal, se adentró en ella.

Rina gritó de puro gusto cuando bombeó en ella con fuerza, pero suspiró de placer, arañando la blanca piel de su espalda, él sacó su miembro y volvió a entrar, está vez mucho más profundo.

Rina ahogó un jadeo y pronto empezó el vaivén de sus caderas, Nevra entrando cada vez más en ella. En un movimiento el chico dio un giro quedando Rina encima de él, cabalgándolo como si la vida se le fuera en eso, aprovechó la posición para dedicarle especial atención a los pechos de la pelirroja. Besó su pezón izquierdo dando suaves golpecitos con su lengua para jalarlo bruscamente con sus dientes, sus colmillos peligrosamente cerca de encajarse en la tierna piel. Le dedicó la misma atención al otro pezón sin dejar de masajear el antes atendido, los altos gemidos de Rina se perdían por la habitación, el aroma a sexo era inconfundible.

— Nevra creo que estoy apunto de…—no fue necesario terminar su frase cuando Nevra ya había dado un nuevo giro y ahora golpeaba con todo su poderío varonil dentro de ella, arrasándola hasta la cima del placer máximo— ¡Oh, Dios, sí! —chilló extasiada.

— Vamos, nena, un poco más. —gruño siendo bañando por el sudor salado de ella, en ese momento sintió sus paredes vaginales empezar a apretarlo sin compasión— _Joder_ … —jadeó llegando a su propio pico de éxtasis embistiendo fuertemente por ultima vez. Se dejó arrastrar por el placer y siendo consciente de lo que hacia, hundió sus colmillos en la piel rosada del hombro femenino.

Rina gritó por el tercer y enloquecedor orgasmo que la azotó dejándola reducida a una simple masa de carne temblorosa.

La sangre corría rauda por su garganta, delgadísimos hilos carmesí se deslizaban por la rosada piel de ella. Él bebía con afán, saboreando, llenándose del líquido viscoso y caliente con un potente sabor a algas y rosas. No era la mejor que había probado pero tampoco estaba tan mal… sólo era algo extraña.

Con una última mordida juguetona Nevra se encargó de lamer la herida, cicatrizándola con su saliva curativa. Se separó de su hombro para mirar directamente a su rostro cansado pero igualmente bello, los cabellos rojizos era una maraña de listones color manzana. Un desastre que se antojaba bastante erótico.

Rina se acercó hasta rozar sus bocas, exilió un ronroneo satisfecho— Hace tanto que no estábamos juntos. —murmuró sobre los labios del pelinegro, tentándolo y tentándose a sí misma— Te extrañe mucho. —dijo antes de besarlo.

Sus lenguas se encontraron, enredándose, vigorizantes en retomar la antigua danza seductora de unos minutos antes. Nevra se separó gentilmente de su cuerpo, saliendo de ella cuando su anatomía empezaba a dar muestras de despertar de nuevo. Cortó el beso y sonrió en respuesta al puchero de la sirena.

— Eres increíble como siempre, Rina. —halagó en tono esotérico, ignorando magistralmente las palabras de afecto de la pelirroja— Debo reconocer que no te sentía tan _indómita.—_ sonrió mirando la sangre con aroma y sabor a rosas y algas aglomerarse en sus mejillas ya rosadas.

Rina predijo con agobio la sangre subir hasta asentarse en sus pómulos, reacción provocada por las atrevidas palabras y tono condescendiente de Nevra. Siempre era lo mismo, su picardía y coquetería se perdían en algún punto muy lejano en el espacio cada vez que él soltaba una de sus frases subidas de tono, sabiéndose conocedor del sofoco que provocaba en ella.

Eso la irritaba y esperanzaba por igual. La llevaba a un punto de desconcierto que contrarrestaba mucho del otro sentimiento que la embargaba, algo así como _flotando entre nubes_. Nubes rosas con extremada suavidad que una vez que caía en ellas, felizmente recostada, Nevra se encargaba de remplazarlas por horrendos nubarrones cada vez que él aparecía con una nueva conquista.

Pero, ¿acaso puede culparlo? ¿Gritarle? ¿Reclamarle que la esta engañando?... ¿Qué le hace daño?

Ahogó un suspiro cuando él le proporciona una caricia a su brazo, _la_ caricia, un recorrido que empieza en sus labios carnosos bajando hasta el lado izquierdo de su pecho, ahí arriba de su pecho izquierdo, justo donde el corazón late y manda el _boom-boom_ correspondiente a las caricias de Nevra.

Le observa perdido entre ese punto exacto que demuestra la sangre caliente que recorre sus venas, las inhalaciones tenues de su cuerpo, los estremecimientos. Él observa todo, lo anhela y se vuelve como un animal sediento de la vida que nunca le fue otorgada. Entonces clava los dientes una vez más en el hombro de Rina, brutal y arriesgado. Solitario y sin remordimientos. Y bebe. Chupa con fuerza, desesperado, no le importan los quejidos lastimeros que ella haga.

Él se aferra a la vida que ella le da.

Rina sonríe entre el dolor. ¿Puede negarle algo a este hombre? ¿Decirle que le hace daño acosta de su felicidad? ¿Dejarlo desprotegido como el niño que muestra que es ante ella?

No, no puede. Porque aun con las burlas, la indiferencia y su magistral modo de deshacerse de ella, Rina aprendió a quererle. Amarlo. Esperarlo. Ese es su único consuelo cada vez que él no la visita por días, pero no importa, volverá. _Siempre lo hace._

¿Qué importa las demás chicas? ¿Qué importa si Nevra últimamente esta más interesado en meter su lengua hasta la garganta de Arya? ¿Qué importa que hace semanas Alejéa, su amiga, casi hermana, no le hable por haberles visto besarse bajo los aros de entrenamiento? ¿Qué importa que sólo sea ella, Rina Wistalia, la particular chica que puede soportar todo el oscuro peso que implica estar mínimamente cerca de Nevra? ¿Todo eso importaba? Probablemente no.

No cuando él la toma entre sus brazos y la acuna suavemente, tal vez culpable por hacerle daño, o quizás, sólo _quizás_ , esta abriendo su corazón para ella. Rié bajito ante su ilusión, el sonido impactando contra el torso desnudo de Nevra y perdiéndose entre el calor que ella le proporciona. El pelinegro le dedica su tan característica sonrisa ladeada, dejándola aturdida y sin aliento. Su corazón se para, estrujándose dolorosamente en su pecho, luego, como si quisiera burlarse de ella una vez más, salé disparado. Esta segura que el _boom-boom_ es más fuerte cada vez, tampoco es como si Nevra no lo notara (¡Santo Cielo!, es un vampiro es ilógico que no lo escuche) sin embargo no hace nada, nada más que cerrar los profundos ojos grises, Rina sabe que disfruta del sonido. Que por un momento se siente tan normal como si tuviera corazón y bombeará por el íntimo momento que se forma entre ellos.

No obstante, después de que la realidad lo golpeara y se exponga aun más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, se aleja del cuerpo tibio de Rina, quien siente los temblores expandirse por cada terminación nerviosa, el miedo a ser rechazada (claro, no es la primera vez) la hacen soltar aquellas palabras tontas e ilusas que a él ya comienzan a fastidiarle.

— Estoy soñando, ¿verdad? —preguntó con tristeza y una mala imitación de indiferencia.

Los plateados ojos de Nevra se suavizaron, inclinándose para proporcionarle un casto beso en los labios; Rina gimió al sentir su boca sobre la de ella y su mano en la mejilla de él se trasladó a la parte posterior de su cuello, acercándolo más. Con desesperación, trazó las líneas de sus labios con la lengua, buscando la entrada; con un gruñido, Nevra se abrió a ella, lo que le permitió profundizar más el beso y cederle el control a Rina.

La mano de Rina se retorcía entre sus cabellos sedosos, manteniendo su cabeza cerca de la de ella y metió la lengua en la boca de Nevra, en busca de la suya, obligándolo a responder a su pasión; él tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, presionando la mano más fuerte contra su cadera.

Con un desenfrenado gemido, Rina apartó su boca de la de él, mirándolo con una mezcla de expectación resignada y miedo; el calor de su piel era casi suficiente para convencerla de que lo dejara irse. Que no cometiera una estupidez por la cual él dejaría de buscarla, que la abandonara, pero ella no podía reprimirse más.

Ya no podía.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nevra, elevando las cejas, sin estropear su cara.

— Estoy esperando una señal. —admitió ella con tristeza, sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba de dolor.

— ¿Señal? —preguntó el pelinegro, tenso.

— Sí. —insistió Rina, dejando caer sus aturdidas manos sobre la cama— Eso es lo que hacen las personas; se conocen, hablan, salen y… se vuelven pareja. A veces duran años. Para toda la vida si es que están destinados a estar juntos. Pero tú, Nevra, no me das nada. —le reclamó, como si él tuviera la culpa— El gobierno ha integrado a humanos, _humanas_ , a nuestro mundo. Y tú sigues como si eso no importara, como si realmente saber que entre ellas puedes encontrar a tu compañera no te importara. —se detuvo, quitando furiosamente las lagrimas que empezaban a caer de su ojos— No te importa que estés rompiéndome el corazón.

Lo miró esperando algo, esperando _esa_ señal. Nevra se paró de la cama y en total tranquilidad prosiguió a colocarse su ropa.

Rina escuchó el _crack_ de su corazón hecho añicos.

— ¡Di algo! —dijo entre dientes, acercándose al filo de la cama para pararse; caminó hasta estar a unos centímetros del nuevamente cubierto cuerpo de Nevra. Desde esa posición se sentía más pequeña que nunca— ¿Acaso he significado algo para ti, aunque sea mínimamente? Tal vez ¿el mejor polvo que has tenido? ¿La mejor maldita sangre que has probado?

Él se volteó, perforándola con sus repentinamente fríos ojos grises.

— No creo que quieras que responda a ninguna de esas tres preguntas.

Rina frunció el ceño ante sus cripticas palabras.

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Nevra arqueó una ceja de manera burlona.

— ¡No me digas que la gran Rina Wistalia no puede entender mi pequeña confesión por cuenta propia! —se burló y la pelirroja sintió que su mano se movía antes de que pudiera pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones.

A medio camino de su mejilla, Nevra alargó la mano bruscamente y la agarró de la muñeca con la suficiente fuerza para asustarla, pero no para hacerle daño, o eso quiso creer. La atrajo hacia él con rudeza y colapsó contra su pecho con un jadeo. Estaba desnuda y con la piel aun muy sensible.

Nevra no intentó abrazarla como ella hubiera querido, sino que simplemente la miraba con unos furiosos ojos plateados.

— No vuelvas a intentar golpearme, princesa. —gruño, antes de soltarla y dar un paso atrás. Rina tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar soltar las lágrimas al vislumbrar un brillo de desprecio dirigido a ella.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? —exigió saber la pelirroja, rodeándose con ambos brazos, intentando evitar que su cuerpo se abalanzara hacia él, en busca de su perdón. Los mimos que le había mostrado unos minutos antes menguaron por su cuerpo, logrando que lo anhelara con más fuerza— ¿Por qué has venido sino es para demostrar que sientes algo más? ¿Por qué vuelves siempre? ¿O acaso simplemente te has quedado sin una sola reminiscencia del corazón que se te fue otorgado? ¿Alguna vez lo has tenido siquiera?

Rina supo antes de terminar de hablar que había cometido un error; pero ya era demasiado tarde, las palabras estaban dichas, flotando en el aire entre ellos. Captó un destello de genuino dolor en sus ojos antes de que la mascara inexpresiva se adueñara de sus facciones y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

— Por supuesto que vengo por eso. —dijo Nevra con una sonrisa despectiva— Después de todo, no hay otra razón para venir, ¿cierto?... No eres mi amiga y mucho menos mi compañera, simplemente uno de los mejores revolcones que he tenido. No puedo darte lo que tanto me reclamas que te pertenece. Nunca tendrás esa reminiscencia de corazón, Rina.

Jadeante, Rina levantó la mirada y sus ojos nublados se encontraron con los otros, un desdeñoso plateado contra un desolador esmeralda.

— ¿Cómo te _atreves_ a…

— ¿Cómo me atrevo? ¿ _Cómo_ te _atreves_ _tú_? —la interrumpió furioso. Avanzó hacia ella, obligándola a retroceder para que su espalda chocara contra el poste de la cama. Sus pechos se presionaban, ambos respiraban con dificultad, un remolino de emociones luchaba en sus interiores— ¡Ya te lo había dicho! ¡No puedo sentir nada por _ti y tú_ lo aceptaste así! ¡Nunca te mentí, Rina, nunca jugué contigo porqué esto no era un juego ni una relación! ¡Y, ahora, después de haberte enamorado de mí sabiendo que no debías hacerlo, no haces más que recriminarme un engaño que no existe! ¡Fingiendo que te hice una promesa eterna! ¿Crees que es fácil para mí estar con una chica que no piensa más que un mundo feliz?

"¿Crees que realmente no siento nada? Y tú, entre todas las personas, la que por momentos creía que empezaba a aceptarme tal cual soy, ¿Me reclamas mi falta de corazón? No se que pasa por tu cabeza, Rina, pero no puedes exigir algo que no te pertenece, y nunca lo hará."

Nevra se alejó.

Impactada por sus palabras, la verdad de las mismas resonando en su cabeza, tuvo que intentarlo un par de veces antes de poder formar una frase coherente.

— Me lo debes.

— No te debo nada, Rina. —escupió él sin ni siquiera mirarla. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió sin mirar atrás, dejándola en la oscuridad.

 _No te debo nada._

Era cierto. Era tan jodidamente cierto que no quería aceptarlo. Han pasado los meses. En unas horas llegaría el tren de donde los humanos abordarían, de donde _ella_ abordaría. Todo este tiempo, estuvo con él. Salió con él, lo besó a él, se acostó con él. Fue suya. Y eso mismo es lo que la carcome por dentro. Todo ese jodido tiempo fue suya. Pero Nevra no fue suyo.

Rina era una de las chicas más bonitas del colegio, era la princesa por protocolo, pero no era su princesa, sólo era la amante favorita del rey. Rina era con quien Nevra Lefebvre desquitaba todas sus ganas, con quien podía desahogarse libremente, con quien podía ser oscuro e intimidante, una bestia sedienta, y siempre sería bien recibido. Porque la basura de su pasado siempre estaba en él y al llegar junto a ella, compartía un poco de su podredumbre.

Rina esperaba ser tratada como lo que era: una princesa, pero para Nevra no era su princesa, nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería. Se humillaba por las migajas de cariño que solía darle, pedía como la pordiosera que no era.

Pero ¿Importaba?, y como venía haciendo desde hace un buen rato, Rina decidió que no; jamás importaría porque él había vuelto a ella una última vez. Le dejaba mirar entre las grietas de sus murallas personales, dejaba que ella se sintiera un poco querida por él. ¿Por qué? Bueno, tal vez sólo le permitía ver para mantener el espacio de su cama caliente.

¡Claro que sí! Porque eso es lo que ella significaba para él: alguien con quien mantener la cama caliente. Por supuesto que tenía un espacio en ella. Las ganas de abofetearlo emergieron en Rina con intensidad.

" _¡…nunca jugué contigo porqué esto no era un juego ni una relación!"_

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, las palabras resonando como mantra por su cabeza. ¿Fue demasiado pedir? Ni siquiera estaba pidiendo que la amara, estaba pidiendo incluso menos que eso. ¿Qué la quisiera? ¿Qué le importara? Cualquiera de esas cosas serviría para ella. Pero _nada_ es exactamente lo que él le daba.

" _No se que pasa por tu cabeza, Rina, pero no puedes exigir algo que no te pertenece, y nunca lo hará."_

La pelirroja quiere derrumbarse. Se contiene, pero eso no impide que su cara se ponga roja y le salgan lágrimas del coraje. No te pertenece, y nunca lo hará… cierto, estaba pidiendo más de lo que él pudo darle. Entregó todo a cambio de nada.

— Te odio. —murmura hacia la oscuridad, su cuerpo deslizándose por la fría pared.

 _Nunca tendrás esa reminiscencia de corazón, Rina._

Solloza bajito y asiente, ella _sabe_ que es cierto.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— La ceremonia de bienvenida esta apunto de comenzar.

Castiel miró de reojo a Deskia, que colgaba de la rama del árbol en el que estaba disfrutando de la música y la sombra que éste le proporcionaba. Dejó salir un suspiro de hastío, murmurando una maldición se levanto de su cómodo lugar, ignorando la mueca burlona que la muchacha pálida le dirigía.

Deskia aflojó su agarre en la rama, dio un salto y quedo parada sobre las puntas de sus botas militares. Su espalda estaba recta, en una postura elegante y femenina. Con un brinco estuvo en un parpadeo al lado de Castiel, caminando ambos en silencio hasta el patio.

El pelirrojo cerró y abrió la boca varias veces, incapaz de hablar; sacudió su cabeza para dejarse de tonterías y le preguntó:

— ¿Quién te ha mandado?

Deskia giró la cabeza en su dirección, le miró con una genuina curiosidad.

— ¿ _Quién_ qué? —preguntó de vuelta poniendo especial énfasis en la primera palabra.

Castiel sonrió a la chica y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cabello azul o dorado?

Lo miró cuidadosamente, sopesando si debía contestarle o alzar los hombros como normalmente lo haría, le lanzó otra mirada y habló:

— Nathaniel. —contestó y se encogió de hombros, en una señal universal de 'se acabaron las preguntas'. Su cara finita estaba liza de emociones, guardando meticulosamente cada una de sus expresiones. Sus ojos purpúreos con matices metálicos se encontraban menos distantes que antes.

— Bien, supongo que Erzael sólo va en contra de Nevra. —dijo y no espero respuesta de la chica, de todas formas ella no se la daría. El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ambos.

El silencio era algo que ambos disfrutaban y respetaban por igual, pero se podría decir que Castiel era un completo parlanchín si lo comparabas con Deskia. No es que la chica tuviera un problema con su habla o algo parecido, en realidad tenía un exquisito lenguaje, filoso y algo retorcido pero igualmente de fino y lustroso. La cuestión era que no le gustaba hablar, y tampoco era muy dada a socializar.

A dos años de conocerla, Castiel seguía sin entender como era que ellos habían terminado siendo amigos. Podía comprender la forma tan intempestiva y forzada en la que se dio su amistad con Arya, Blane e incluso el bastardo narcisista de Nevra, eso si podía entenderlo. Hasta aceptarlo en su resignación. Pero concebir una amistad con la vampiresa más fría, discreta y astuta que en siglos conocía, nunca- _nunca_ se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

No es que se quejara, todos los Dioses sabían que posiblemente la amistad más normal que fuera a encontrar en su vida fuese la que tenía con la pelinegra, que si bien casi no conocían nada del otro; se entendían bastante bien.

Tal vez fuera ese aspecto lo que le decía que Deskia se encontraba igual de bien con su compañía, ninguna vez le había despreciado (como lo hizo y seguía haciendo con Nevra) o entrado en una discusión donde su integridad física estuviera en peligro (como bien paso la semana pasada con Arya y Blane). Sino todo lo contrario, entre ambos había una especie de contrato de paz que los hacía respetar sus deseos, costumbres y decisiones. Sin intervenir en el carácter del otro.

— ¡Cassy!

Ambos, pelirrojo y pelinegra, voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provenía el grito; Blane Liverman corría hacia su encuentro con una muy hastiada Arya tras ella.

Castiel bufó, sus dedos clavándose en la tela de las bolsas de su pantalón, al escuchar el estúpido e infantil apodo. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que ella no entendía? Sabía perfectamente bien que no le gustaba ser llamado así, pero eso significaba darle la razón a él, por lo que Blane pasaba de su molestia y le llamaba como se le viniera en gana.

Escuchando el sonido irritante de la voz de la licántropa, Deskia tomó una decisión. Con pasos seguros, se alejó del pelirrojo y cruzó el inmenso patio. Dudó en el momento en que Castiel le lanzó una mirada resentida, molesto por dejarlo solo en plena batalla. La presencia de un tercero junto a Castiel, aclarando esa presencia como Nevra, aumentaron sus alertas de mantenerse a la expectativa. Apenas cinco pasos hasta el principio de las filas de alumnos, se felicitó.

Con su mandíbula sobresaliendo en desafío, Deskia dio un paso hacia el tren que acababa de abordar. Mirando expectante a que las inmensas puertas de acero reforzado se abrieran.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Era la hora el tren había arribado.

Las fuertes puertas del tren se abrieron frente a cada docente y alumno de Atlantis Academy, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Los adolescentes humanos se tensaron de uno en uno, intimidados por la apariencia irreal de cada ser frente a ellos. Cada uno más hermoso, tanta era la belleza de esos seres que la mayoría se sonrojó pensando que, físicamente, no eran nada comparados con ellos… Se percibía un ambiente tirante, probablemente fuese por el enorme impacto existencial que significaba ese encuentro.

Todo se asemejaba a una de tantas películas fantasiosas de Hollywood, el lugar impactante, las personas conmocionadas e incluso se podían palpar en el aire las emociones que sus poseedores intentaban reprimir.

Una joven morena, cuyas facciones habían sido afinadas con el transcurso del tiempo, miró alegremente todo lo que se exponía delante de ella. Portaba un buzo color azul por lo menos tres tallas más grande para su delgado cuerpo, unas zapatillas blancas desgastadas y una cámara profesional que sin duda era lo primero que llamaba tu atención a ella. La chica pelinegra tomó una foto de la Academia junto a sus miembros antes de ser empujada bruscamente por unas alumnas detrás de ella. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que dos mujeres habían ordenado bajar de la plataforma del tren de manera ordenada. Y al parecer por las groserías que fueron dirigidas a su persona, ella estuvo ralentizando el paso en la inmensa fila.

Para Elisa Satō aquello que sus ojos negros como el carbón veían no podía ser más que el escenario plasmado en el mejor de los cuentos. Recordaba con ilusión que una vez de niña le habían leído un cuento sobre el mundo perdido de Atlantis. En aquella época todo era lúgubre y ese momento antes de ir a la cama era suficiente para despertar al día siguiente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En el relato llamado " _El secreto de Atlantis"_ se explicaba la civilización de la cuidad perdida bajo los mares. De hecho si cerraba los ojos unos instantes y respiraba profundamente, podía escuchar la suave voz de _Nany_ - _Bety_ leer cada fragmento del texto, dándole vida a las palabras con su vocecilla de ruiseñor. Las grandes casas, las calles rodeadas de un fuerte sol y un cielo más turquesa que celeste. Sus habitantes de piel y cabellos dorados, con hipnotizadoras esmeraldas como ojos. Las sonrisas amables. El aroma a arena blanca caribeña que embotaba todos tus sentidos hasta dejarte laxo sobre una nube de felicidad y dicha absoluta.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, las puntas de sus delgados dedos cuasia tocando el desgastado colchón del orfanato, pero con la dulce voz de Nany-Bety a su lado, calmando sus pesadillas nocturnas. Cuidándola como la hija que nunca tuvo, y recibiendo el amor de una madre que jamás conoció.

Una sonrisa llena de nostalgia floreció en sus labios, cada vez estaba más cerca de sentir la calidez del beso de buenas noches de Nany sobre su frente. Estaba lista para dormir entre personas doradas y cantos celestiales.

Pero su burbuja se rompió.

— ¡Oye tú, la de la rara sonrisa, muévete no tenemos todo el día!

Elisa abrió de golpe los ojos, entre la nebulosa del shock veía los rayos dorados volverse negros y el cadáver frio y tieso de Nany-Bety sobre una burda mesa gris. Parpadeó furiosamente, alejando las lágrimas saladas que se almacenaron en el borde de sus ojos. Sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro juntó los hombros y camino a paso presuroso por la plataforma, en dirección al chico que hace un momento le había gritado.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Kentin gruñó al sacudirse sobre su lugar y mirar de manera asesina a Armin. Se preguntó durante cuanto tiempo había estado soportándolo, estirando el cuello para alcanzar unos cuantos centímetros más y así intimidar al risueño pelinegro que no dejaba de tirarle agua, pero por desgracia no logró nada.

Armin sabía lo que posiblemente ocurriría si seguían fastidiando al castaño tritón, pero joderle un poco la mañana a Kentin estaba resultando tremendamente divertido. Y vaya, cuanto le hacía falta un momento de diversión.

Tentativamente, siguió lanzando chorritos de agua a la cara del castaño, observando como las gotitas cristalizas bajaban por la piel clara de Kentin hasta perderse en la mueca rabiosa de sus labios.

— ¡Basta ya, Armin!

Una parte de él quiso creer que las intensas ganas de tomar a Armin por el cuello y estrangularlo hasta que la sonrisita socarrona en su boca se borrará, no eran más que impulsos de su naturaleza a consecuencia del mal humor que llevaba cargando desde que puso un pie fuera de la cama.

Sin embargo, otra parte, la más gruñona, sabía que debía de dejarse de tonterías, tomar por el cuello a Armin y zarandearlo hasta que estuviera por lo menos inconsciente sobre el piso a la vista de todos.

Kentin sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras se deslizaba hasta un rincón alejado de la multitud. La sensación del frío y duro piso de concreto bajo su trasero lo ayudó a apaciguar su mal humor. Podía ver todo desde ese sitio, pero a salvo de las jugarretas de Armin. No había razón para desperdiciar tan buen lugar.

Relajando la expresión–permitiéndose sonreír bajo la sombra del árbol en el que estaba apoyado– Kentin se dedicó a mirar sus alrededores. En el momento en que lo hizo, se congeló, abrumado por el cosquilleo en su estomago. Se mantuvo esperando a que algo más ocurriera, a que hubiera alguna especie de destello o imagen ilusoria. No hubo nada.

A unos pocos metros de él, Castiel junto a Nevra se acercaban al pequeño grupo que Erzael había formado con cierta cantidad de humanos, o mejor dicho _humanas._ Ese par era conocido por sus egos desmedidos y haberse follado por lo menos al 98% de la población estudiantil femenina –incluyendo maestras– y ese 1% restante consistía en Delanay, Shermansky y la inocente Skylar Watson.

Iba a apartar la mirada del grupo cuando tres chicas más se unieron al círculo. Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca incomoda justo en el momento en que una chica de cabellera marrón rojiza se adueño de su campo periférico. Jadeó.

Apretando la mandíbula, confuso por la forma en que su estomago se retorcía, el castaño se puso de pie. Cuando lo hizo un aroma a canela le golpeó brutalmente, se tensó, aturdido por la canela y su propio aroma mezclándose con la fragancia picante. Instintivamente sus esmeraldas se dirigieron a la chica, quien estaba resguardada en la espalda de una castaña con mechas coloridas que parecía recia a soltar el brazo de la otra muchacha morena más alta que ellas. La morena más pequeña giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Pardos. Como el pasto a principios de otoño o todas esas corales que a él tanto le gustaban.

Le dirigió una mirada de inocente curiosidad e inmediatamente se volvió para susurrarle sabe qué a la castaña que no hacia más que mirar irritada a Nevra. Kentin no supo si fuera por los intentos del pelinegro por acercarse a la morena más alta o simplemente porque Nevra era alguien que podía encantarte o hacerle odiar a la primera, cómo a él le paso con la segunda suposición.

Dio un paso al frente, esperando tal vez que la pequeña morena se fijara en él. _¿Pero que demonios?_ , se preguntó confuso e irritado Kentin, no necesitaba que ella le mirara. Ni siquiera sabía porque quería que ella le mirara. _No había_ una _razón_ por la que ella le mirara. Molesto consigo mismo, cruzó su pie derecho por detrás y dio media vuelta. Escondiendo los puños en los bolsillos de su pantalón de camuflaje, se perdió por los árboles dispuestos alrededor del patio, sacudiendo bruscamente su cabeza una y otra vez.

Después de todo:

¿A él qué le importaba si una simple humana no le prestaba atención, o su aroma era lo suficientemente agradable para dejarlo embobado?

La pregunta encendió una feroz incógnita en su mente, pero Kentin no estaba dispuesto a buscarle una respuesta.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Tenía un humor de perros y el hecho de que Arya lo mandara a paseo cada vez con más fuerza y decisión, no ayudaron a calmar las aguas furiosas en su interior.

No es que fuera precisamente eso lo que tenía de mal humor a Nevra, total, Arya perdía mucho más sino deseaba estar con él. Pero la pelea con Rina esa mañana había removido ciertas angustias y rencores que tanto se encargó de esconder de los demás, de él mismo.

¿Por qué lloraba por algo que solamente existió en su cabecita roja llena de ilusiones tontas? Nunca le dijo que empezarían algo serio. No prometió nada. Sólo el placer más intenso que ella fuera a experimentar en su larga vida. No tenía que armar semejante drama por algo tan banal.

Pero el caso es que _si_ lo había hecho. Le gritó, reclamó e incluso intento golpearlo ¡A él! Nunca nadie –ni siquiera Castiel cuando se enojaba con él– habían tenido la osadía de posar una mano sobre él. Nevra suspiró y sonrió sugerente a las chicas humanas del grupo de Erzael, su mente seguía pensando en la desfachatez de la sirena. Sino fuera porque sus principios le impedían tocar a una mujer de manera violenta, ahorita la pelirroja estaría presumiendo de un lindo moretón en su mejilla derecha.

Finalmente ¿quién se creía ella para poder juzgar si tenía o no corazón? ¡Que se metiera sus suposiciones por donde le cupieran y que no lo estuviera jodiendo a él con eso! El haber compartido innumerables sesiones de alucinante sexo no le daban el derecho a opinar sobre sus aspiraciones o sentimientos.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, sus palabras si habían calado hondo en él. Sacando sin proponérselo a la bestia oscura de su interior. Gritándole desde adentro que ya dejara sus tonteos infantiles y empezara la búsqueda de su compañera. Que la encontrara rápido, para poder ver si así el vacío de su alma podía ser llenado por su pareja.

Pero Nevra no le hizo caso, hundiendo a la bestia y de una buena vez a sus ansias de ser amado y amar, bajo la tierra negra que habitaba en su cuerpo. Callándolas inmediatamente.

— No seas tan estricto, Erzael, tú sabes que puedes permitirles un recorrido exprés por el colegio antes de la cena.

El chico de coleta larga azul le envió una mirada mordaz.

— No hay suficientes prefectos para que tengan un recorrido por la Academy. —dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria que desanimo a las adolescentes humanas— No hay posibilidad.

El pelinegro intercambió una mirada cómplice con Castiel, luego sonrió a Nevra.

 _Oh, sí, el muy desgraciado estaba punto de salirse con la suya._

— Bueno, nuestras clases se han suspendió y no tenemos otra cosa mejor que hacer. —se contuvo de soltar una carcajada ante la rabia que comenzaba a manifestarse en la cara de Erzael. Castiel a su lado no la contuvo— Así que, nosotros podemos ser sus guías, ¿Qué tal?

El murmullo aprobatorio de las humanas sólo logro aumentar el enojo de Erzael, quien orgulloso y sin querer dejar a Nevra ganar abrió la boca para contestarle, eso iba hacer sino fuera porque tres humanas más se integraron al grupo de manera abrupta.

— B-buenas. —musitó Raffaella con timidez, sintiéndose protegida tras la espalda de Bella.

Raffaela tragó saliva, miró a su derecha y se encontró con la alta e intimidante figura de un apuesto pelinegro. La miraba con una sonrisa en los labios rojos, brazos cruzados y sus metálicos ojos recorriendo cada curva de su cuerpo. Raffaella se sintió morir del pánico.

— ¿Ustedes son…?

Ella se encogió en su puesto, bajando la mirada y subirla rápidamente después. Armándose de valor dejó que su nombre fluyera como río. O intento de.

— Raffella Demitrio. —saludó mirándolos a todos. Sus mejillas enrojecieron provocando que se escondiera más en la espalda de Bellatrix.

— Bellatrix Wegberg, un gusto. —alzó una mano y saludo general a todos, sus ojos rosas se abrieron una fracción de centímetro en sorpresa. Sonriente, y sin soltar el brazo de Yayx, la presentó— ¡Y ella es Yayx Eirzben, mi mejor amiga! —reposó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena, recalcando su obvia posesividad hacia la chica.

Erzael ignoró a los demás y les devolvió una sonrisa amable. Al menos, tres humanas no tenían problemas de buenos modales.

— Un gusto conocerlas, me llamo Erzael, prefecto de Atlantis Academy y estoy a cargo de darles una introducción sobre el colegio. —las miró significativamente a cada una— Cualquier duda no titubeen en decírmela. —sonrió.

Castiel hizo una mueca de asco escuchando las palabras del prefecto, alzando los hombros se colocó sus audífonos, ignorando a todos y todo.

Nevra, en cambio, se quedo admirando el aspecto de las recién llegadas, ignorando magistral a Erzael y su patética voz de sabiondo. No perdería el tiempo escuchándolo cuando podía deleitar su vista con cuerpos como esos.

Raffaella era pequeña y menuda, de una piel bronceada que a la vista era suave y liza. Sus cuervas eran pronunciadas, bastante. Su cara era realmente linda, con las facciones finas y tiernas de cualquier muchacha que empieza a convertirse en mujer. El pelinegro la catalogó como una belleza sencilla e inocente.

Sonrió dirigiendo sus ojos plateados a Bellatrix, que sin duda era muy llamativa. Sus piernas largas y estilizadas se hacían notar gracias al ajustado jeans que usaba que de buena manera realzaba su trasero redondo y firme. Las largas ondulaciones de su cabello eran sin duda lo que más llamaba su atención, no es como si nunca hubiera vista cabellos de distintos colores. No, de esos había visto muchos. Pero que ella, una humana, usara una combinación extravagante del lila, verde y azul, lo hacían pensar que posiblemente ella podía darle mucha diversión.

No obstante su sonrisa seductora se congeló en su rostro al posar los ojos en la tal Yayx.

La chica era alta, no lo suficiente para llegarle más allá del pecho, y su altura resaltaba la postura recta y grácil en la que estaba posando. Su delicado rostro era pequeño y bello, con las facciones más angelicales que había visto. Su nariz respingada y diminuta, cejas pobladas y delgadas. Bajó la vista pasando por sus calmos ojos chocolates con vetas verdosas, rodeados por las pestañas más largas que nunca había visto, hasta esos pequeños y carnosos labios que estaban haciendo estragos en la boca de su estomago y la zona sur de su anatomía. ¿Acaso uno podía excitarse con sólo observar unos labios? Al parecer sí, o eso le estaba diciendo su miembro caliente y endurecido.

Se relamió los labios en un movimiento lento e insinuante, como deseaba que ella volteara a verlo ese ese preciso instante. Que se diera cuenta de las reacciones que su carita adorablemente angelical y su cuerpo menudito provocaban en él.

Yayx se movió un poco lo que logró que el short de mezclilla que llevaba se ajustara descarado a su cadera algo ancha y redondeada. Nevra quiso acercarse un poco más a ella, y lo hizo. Desde esa distancia podía apreciar la tersura de su piel canela, sin imperfecciones y cálida. Estuvo apunto de colocar una mano en su delgado hombro cuando ella se volteó repentinamente y lo miró, taladrándolo con la fuerza de sus ojos serenos.

— Yayx Eirzben. —dijo con esa vocecita cantarina y tranquila que poseía. Entendió su mano hacia él, dio un parpadeo que agitó magistralmente sus largas pestañas y le sonrió. Suavecita. Con una pasividad dulce que en otros tiempos le hubieran parecido demasiado empalagosos a Nevra— Un gusto.

¿Se podía sentir lava ardiendo por el cuerpo con tan sólo escuchar una voz?

El doloroso tirón en su falo, le confirmó que sí.

— Nevra Lefebvre, el gusto es mío. —y sonrió de aquella forma que hacía derretir glaciares o humedecer bragas. Para su decepción al mirar a Yayx la encontró impasible, con la sonrisa aun en su rostro y los largos rizos endrinos enmarcando su cara de muñequita.

Aceptó la pequeña mano que le era ofrecida.

No supo explicarse el cosquilleo que sentía en su mano, con tan solo tocarla. Algo que no logró descifrar emergía de su interior como fuego lento. Nevra se tensó por completo, empezando a maldecirse mentalmente. Tantos años, siglos, luchando contra eso. Matando cada una de las esperanzas para que ahora lleguen más potentes que nunca y sabiendo que nunca más podría matarlas porque ella estaba _ahí._

En ese crucial momento de descubrimiento para el vampiro, una ráfaga de viento soplo hacia ellos, revolviendo ropajes y cabellos por igual. Pero Nevra no fue consciente de nada de eso, sólo había podido ver azul y negro juntos bajo los rayos del sol, envuelto en un delicioso aroma de moras y narcisos.

Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, alejando los rizos de la cara, Yayx mantuvo su sonrisa, volviéndose incomoda conforme pasaba el tiempo y Nevra no soltaba su mano, al contrario; parecía tomarla cada segundo transcurrido con más fuerza. Empezaba a hacerle daño.

Nevra supo que al encontrarse con los apasibles ojos de ella significaría un comienzo. Y también un final. También, despertaría a la bestia de su interior. Y no quiso saber realmente porque eso lo aterró.

— ¿Nevra? —preguntó con una preocupación en sus ojitos marrón. Algo oscuro en su interior rugió y deseo más que nunca tomarla entre sus brazos y resguardarla de todo y todos. Tenerla sólo para él.

Ella lo miró una vez más a los ojos, llevando está vez su mano libre a su mejilla. Y todo se rompió.

Estaba perdido.

 _Mierda._

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Tarde pero listo al fin, así que procuren no matarme, miren que si lo hacen ya no tendrán más historias xD,**

 **Estoy algo apurada por lo que sólo les diré que originalmente el capítulo sería mucho más largo y extenso. Al final salió esto y no puedo forzar las cosas entre los personajes, ya hice mucho con la caliente pelea de Rina y Nevra.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Las reacciones de los personajes? ¿La forma en que los maneje? En fin, cuentenme todo lo que piensen de éste capítulo, me llenarían de ilusión.**

 **Por otro lado, todas las Oc's faltantes han sido mencionadas en este capítulo, no deseperen que en los próximos capítulos se iran integrando más y podran conocerlas. Los chicos son algo lentos para dejarse ver xD**

 **Ahora les tengo un reto: la que logre adivinar el motivo por el cual le di ese nombre al capítulo... ¡Le dedicaré especialmente el próximo capitulo! ya se que es un regalo muy pobre pero no tengo más. *llora en el rincón*.**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que seguramente están regadas por ahí.**

 **Prometo contestar los reviews cuando llegué a mi casita.**

 **Como siempre lo escribo, ¡Gracias por darse un tiempo y leerme! Son demasiado maravillosos queridos lectores y los aprecio con todo el amor que puedo sentir.**

 **¡Precioso inicio de semana!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchando " Another Day In Paradise " – Phil Colins.  
_**

 ** _25/10/16_**


	4. III: Matices

_Disclaimer:_ Por mucho que me gustaría serlo, no soy dueña de Corazón de Melón, Eldarya ni de sus personajes. Ayer trate de comprar los derechos pero no me alcanzo con los $20 que llevaba.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Lenguaje mal sonante, mundo alternativo (AU). Hay posibilidad de un 30% sobre relaciones indecorosas entre personajes secundarios y principales. Leves (o fuertes) escenas de posible interacción sexual. En su mayoría; romance y el manejo de relaciones entre humanos y seres fantásticos.- Si eres sensible a estos temas; lee bajo tu responsabilidad.

 _ **Summary:**_ En un mundo donde humanos y seres fantásticos coexisten en armonía, Atlantis Academy abre sus puertas a la raza humana...Entra en un mítico mundo de dragones, licántropos y nymphs...Entra en Atlantis.

 ** _Género:_** Humor /Sobrenatural/ Romance.

... _Habla_ /Habla... —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a :**_

 _ **Sabr1, Ladycorazon023, A Dreamless Singer, Minnisa Targana y Linca357.**_

 _ **Ustedes adivinaron el motivo del nombre del capitulo anterior, (sobretodo Linca357).**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura, queridas!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres:**

 _Matices_

* * *

Deskia odiaba los días de escuela.

Aborrecía el murmullo y detestaba los remolinos de rumores que se generaban a diario. Estereotipos. Gritos. No quería nada de eso.

Todo lo que quería era ser una pacifica vampiresa y hacer su vida en completa paz y bienestar propio. Ver días nublados, noches estrelladas y quizás, en algún momento, platicar con Castiel sobre algo sin una gran importancia o sobriedad. Fuera de eso, no tenía ningún interés de elevar su rango en la guardia o socializar con cualquiera; así que, obviamente, ocurrió eso – y era sólo su mala suerte que toda la responsabilidad de una criatura ignorante cayera sobre su regazo durante semejante tiempo turbulento.

A pesar de la obvia aversión a su nuevo puesto de "cuidadera", sin embargo, Deskia hubiera sonreído ante la oportunidad de hacer un año valioso escuchando sarta de estupidez y media si eso significaba que no tendría que encarar el difícil camino en el que estaba actualmente parada. No obstante, supuso, una parte de ella estaba agradecida por la posición en la que estaba —que ya era un honor el que Valkyon te designara a ayudar a los nuevos reclutas de la Guardia Obsidiana. Parecía lo más adecuado, pero sabía que no podía tratar eso como una simple "instructora" lidiando con sus obligatoriamente impuestos estudiantes. Tendría que ser la _sublíder_ de la Guardia Obsidiana enseñando a los nuevos reclutas. Aunque era algo simple de diferenciar, el guardarse su desagrado terminó siendo una tarea más difícil de lo normal. Más si _tu obligatoriamente-impuesta-estudiante_ no se atrevía a tocar ninguna de las armas frente a ella.

— Y-yo realmente no se como sostenerla. —comentó la humana de estatura media y corto cabello negro. Señaló la excesivamente grande, y pesada, alabarda con astil de madera barnizada ascendiendo hasta una cuchilla transversal con forma de hoja de hacha por un lado, y otro peto de punza más pequeño por su opuesto. La cuchilla presumía de un filo mortal que podría cortarla en dos si se resbalaba de sus manos.

¡Por ningún motivo iba a alzar esa cosa sobre su cabeza!

Deskia soltó un sonidito airado.

— Elena. —llamó siendo interrumpida por la humana, lo que le costo a ésta una mirada de punzante irritabilidad de Deskia.

— Disculpa pero mi nombre es Elisa, no Elena. —acotó con una sonrisa, ignorando ampliamente el obvio malestar que causaba en su instructora.

Deskia parpadeó. Un movimiento seco y frívolo que hizo titubear la jovial sonrisa en Elisa.

— Bien, _Elisa_ , toma la alabarda —una vez hecho lo indicado, Deskia prosiguió–; flexiona tus piernas en una distancia de siete centímetros. —indicó la joven vampiresa, su tono controlado-bajo, pero sus ojos más afilados que nunca. Se dio cuenta del ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo de Elisa, la apenas notable tensión en su sonrisa y la cada vez más alta molestia en su mirada gris—Tu mano derecha va cinco centímetros por delante de la izquierda. Alza la alabarda y deja caer un ligero peso sobre tus rodillas y parte de los talones.

Elisa quedó en una posición incómoda, el arma balanceándose peligrosamente de un lado a otro.

Su falta de habilidad fue suficiente para que Deskia supiera la respuesta. Elisa todavía no era apta para sostener un arma de tal calibre, la expresión beligerante se lo decía. Mientras su inquietante esencia de emoción en ese momento parecía apuntar a que Elisa buscaba el punto adecuado para lograr su objetivo y sostener en alto la albarda. Deskia no estaba sorprendida de encontrar a la joven dispuesta y lista para correr a la aventura de paradero desconocido que se hallaba demasiado cerca de las expectativas que tenía la chica humana.

Esa mínima muestra de grandes metas juntas le parecieron agradables.

Caminó hasta Elisa y se colocó en la posición adecuada; quitándole la alabarda en el proceso, sus rodillas separadas a siete centímetros, los brazos rectos en vigilancia y la dominación que expresaba su cuerpo dejaron a Elisa en un estado de completo asombro, y fascinación.

— Observa bien, no lo volveré a repetir ni a mostrarte esta pose. Deberás de aprenderla por ti misma. —anunció por lo bajo, mirándola de reojo.

Parecía que su molestia había disminuido, pero no desaparecido. Su instructora todavía tenía ese suave fruncimiento en las cejas. Todavía no era de su agrado. La curiosidad que Elisa sentía hacia su maestra era tan grande que deseaba preguntarle cientos de cosas, pero rápidamente se había dado cuenta que a Deskia le fastidiaban por demás que le hicieran preguntas. Y tampoco era muy habladora.

Si se sinceraba a sí misma; Deskia desde un principio le pareció alguien intimidante que podría hacerla pedacitos con sólo mirarla.

Intuyó con precisión que la relación entre humana-vampiro era por demás cordial, sin llegar –o querer– inmiscuirse en los asuntos de cada una.

Con un ahogado suspiro, Elisa preguntó con algo parecido al anhelo impregnado en su voz— ¿Está bien de esta forma? — imitando exactamente igual la coordinación de cada extremidad expuesta por la vampiresa. Sus piernas temblaron un poco al ejercer presión.

Su respuesta no fue nada más que un burlón bufido y sin embargo, había algo que Elisa no podía comprender. Estaba en la forma en que los ojos nublados de Deskia se fijaban con sosiego en ella.

Desde el momento que entro a la sala oficial de la Guardia Obsiadiana, Deskia había mantenido un firme contacto visual. Era una de las muchas formas en las que a la gente parecida a ella le gustaba tener el control. Elisa solía encontrar esto un tanto divertido cuando hombres enormemente por encima de Deskia en tamaño hacían lo que fuera para evitar encontrarse con la mirada de la chica. Ahora, luego de ver lo mucho que Deskia era hábil en fuerza y rapidez, su diversión no era nada menos que inquietud. Después de todo, en el lapso de un segundo el gris podría transformarse en un poderoso carmesí.

Entonces, ¿Qué significaba que Deskia sometiera ese control, ese dominio concedido por su condición vampírica?

Elisa se encontró aferrada casi con desesperación a la noción mientras la gratitud rebosaba en su pecho. Si algo que diferenciaba a Elisa Satō de la mayoría de los humanos influenciados por los medios comunicativos locales, era que en su interior no guardaba ninguna mala visión sobre los seres fantásticos con los que estaría conviviendo. Tan rápido como pudo diferenciar entre lo "bueno" y lo "malo", Elisa se dio a la tarea de ayudar a la comunidad mística ser aceptada por la sociedad humana, empezando claramente por ella misma.

Y lo que sea que hubiera tomado lugar en la mente de Deskia para que fuera paciente con respecto a su falta aptitud, era suficiente para que la vampiresa se tornara como alguien de su confianza. Después de todo, aun no intentaba encajarle los dientes y desangrarla, ¿verdad?

Elisa no quería nada más que aprender sobre muchas culturas diferentes a la suya— que en observaciones propias no había mucho que rescatar de su cultura, no algo honorable al menos. Un buen ejemplo de ello eran los malos tratos a aquellos niños que se quedaban sin familiares, el abandono a mascotas domésticas, sin un lugar del cual protegerse de los tempestuosos climas, y dejando por último los grandes casos de asesinatos, violaciones o la falsa seguridad que los políticos le vendían al pueblo.

Con un desanimo casi instantáneo, Elisa descubrió que una vampiresa de postura dominante y mirada desinteresada podía ser mucho más agradable que una comunidad lucrativa anti-democrática.

Deskia apareció frente a Elisa.

— Hasta ahora, no has hecho nada que te ayude a mejorar tus reflejos. Me voy. —anunció.

Una ligera, casi curiosa, fruncida encontró en los labios de Deskia. Indudablemente el poco logro a sus indicaciones reglamentarias estaba causando, de nuevo, la molestia de la chica vampiro pero antes de poder replicar algo más, su rostro regresó al mismo pétreo de siempre.

Parecía que no tenía nada más que expresar indiferencia, pensó Elisa.

La morena vampira giró sobre su eje y se marcho a paso grácil de ahí. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con las facciones contraídas de Elisa, aun con la distancia recorrida podía notar las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por sus sienes. Las mejillas redondas adoptaron un tenue rosado.

Escuchó _"Aaah",_ _"¿Cómo puede hacerlo tan fácilmente?"_ y un _"¡Daré lo mejor de mí!"_ provenientes de la joven aprendiz y antes de salir por las puertas de acero que separaban a la Guardia Obsidiana de Academy Atlantis; una mueca complaciente se escapó de sus labios.

* * *

-:-

* * *

El primer día de clases empezó como cualquier otro. Los estudiantes iban y venían de un lado a otro, los humanos en su mayoría perdidos. El ambiente que al principio se sintió tenso, con el pasar de los días, el ánimo comenzó a relajarse. Tanto así, que para cuando se dieron cuenta, dos semanas habían pasado rápidamente.

Un día como cualquier otro, las cuatro Guardias estaban tomando la clase de E.F. con el profesor Boris, que ya había anunciado que ese sería el primer año donde las Guardias se integrarían a los Grandes Juegos de _E_ el. Como siempre el profesor exudaba emoción por cada poro de su tostada piel, incluyendo esta vez, su tono de voz agudo.

— Bueno mis queridos estudiantes. Hoy comenzaremos con los pases en Básquetbol —comentó logrando que todos –en especial los seres de Atlantis– se quejaran por lo bajo— Vamos, vamos, los Juegos de _E_ el estarán repletos de todos los obstáculos que se puedan imaginar, aun cuando estos se traten de un deporte tan sencillo como el Básquetbol.

Nadie berreó nada.

— Muy bien, por favor pasen los líderes de cada Guardia. —acotó sonriente mirando a los tres jóvenes que se movían entre la multitud de estudiantes— Pasen, ¡no sean tan tímidos! —exclamó con su vigorizante sonrisa ensanchándose.

Ezarel sonrió hipócritamente a su energético profesor, como le jodía cuando el hombre se ponía a decir una sarta de estupidez sin fin.

No es que le cayera mal Boris; porque, bueno, era su instructor y el único ser viviente en el mundo al cual podía tolerarle tamaño estado de idiotez, pero ese día el elfo no estaba de buenas. Y por lo tanto no necesitaba rodearse de tantos seres mononeuronales y Boris era… _Boris._

— … La tarea de ustedes será vigilar que realicen la práctica adecuadamente. —el azulado miró la boca de su interlocutor sin procesar nada de lo que decía realmente, más entretenido se hallaba en observar la amargura que destilaba Nevra en cada una de sus facciones, su mirada gris violácea buscando algo en especifico—… Si se equivocan ustedes serán los encargados de ayudarles a mejorar la técnica, ¿ha quedado claro?

Esta vez Ezarel si puso atención, sobretodo por el hecho de ver a Boris con una extra expresión de seriedad.

— Por supuesto. —respondieron los tres a la vez.

El hombre no tardo en volver a su energético buen humor.

— Bien ¡Adelante mis brillantes estudiantes! —gritando ciertas cosas inentendibles, se alejó de ellos.

Valkyon se volvió hacia Nevra y él, mirándoles de hito en hito dijo— Yo me haré cargo de la Guardia Sombra, luego de la Obsidiana. —se alejó a trotes de ellos parando justo en un ridículamente grande grupo de mujeres y cierta cantidad de hombres.

Estrechó los ojos, ¿Por qué demonios Nevra siempre obtenía más miembros en su Guardia? Era un reverendo idiota que se aprovechaba de su físico y le jodía la vida a los demás seres vivientes que no se inclinaban a su "encanto"–o como fuera que el vampiro lo nombrara– ¿Qué tenia la endemoniada Sombra que podía reclutar a semejante cantidad de individuos? ¿Tan excepcionales eran?

Lanzó una mirada calculadora al pelinegro, la incógnita pintada a todo lo largo de su rostro.

Nevra llevaba un buen rato sin pronunciar palabra, sus hombros estaban en una alarmante tensión nunca vista antes en él y su rostro podía ser el mismo hermoso y maravilloso de siempre pero si se miraba con detenimiento, unas sutiles forjaduras estaban en las comisuras de sus labios.

El elfo soltó un bufido burlón lo cual se ganó la ceja alzada de Nevra. No se necesitaba mucho cerebro para saber la razón por la que Nevra se miraba tan fuera de sí. El muy imbécil había encontrado a su pareja en una _humana._ Una frágil y no tan inútil humana (y sólo decía lo de no tan inútil ya que la chica había quedado en su Guardia y hasta el momento sabía como moverse en un ambiente ajetreado). Que gracioso y maldito podía ser el destino, llevando al arrogante vampiro a prácticamente suplicar por una sola mirada de la joven de cabellos endrinos.

Ezarel se sentía dichoso, oh claro que sí, ver a su más grande rival ser arrastrado por la magia ancestral de su especie era algo fantástico, simplemente… sublime. Como disfrutaría de verlo embobado, anheloso del amor de la humana. Sonrió malicioso después de ese pensamiento.

 _Humana._ La chica de Nevra era humana. La única que podía mandarlo al cielo como al mismísimo infierno era humana. La que seguiría con su progenie _es_ humana. _Humana. Humana. Humana. Humana._

Yayx Petrova, una linda y brutalmente indiferente fémina, era humana. Y tenía el corazón de Nevra en sus manos.

Una emoción desbordante se instaló en su pecho, llenándole de calidez y felicidad. ¡Que alegría! _Bienvenido el gusto por el dolor ajeno,_ pensó mientras miraba al líder de la Guardia Sombra con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Nevra le regresó la mirada con una curiosa, atento a cualquier cosa que ese maldito elfo quisiera hacerle.

— Nevra, —llamó a su compañero, el vampiro inclinó la cabeza en su dirección dando a entender que tenía su absoluta atención— ¿Ya le avisaste de su situación? —preguntó con sus ojos adquiriendo un brillo jocoso.

La pregunta clara como el agua.

Nevra lo fulminó con la mirada, pero eso no pareció inquietar al azulado, que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no reír. No porque se contuviera por gusto sino por las muchas miradas que desde hace un rato estaban ganando. Su cara estaba tan roja que Nevra pensó que ya mismo parecía una rara criatura con cabello azul.

— No. —respondió cortante— No pude. —confesó desviando la mirada.

— _Esto_ es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Ahora sabemos que " _Oh-todo-poderoso-Nevra"_ puede asustarse ante una chica. —se carcajeó.

 _Genial. El sabiondo de Ezarel no parará hasta quedar satisfecho con esto._

— No te cortes, por favor. Se libre de reírte de mis desgracias. —comento sarcástico cruzándose de brazos.

El elfo ignoró el sarcasmo de Nevra y continuó riéndose. El pelinegro en cambió lo miró y recompuso rápidamente su gesto despreocupado.

— Bien, no es la gran cosa.

Iba a responderle cuando un alto jadeo llegó a ellos. Mirando en la dirección del sonido se encontraron a Skylar Watson, con balón en manos, dando desenfrenadas inclinaciones a una desplomada Yayx en el piso. La trigueña con un notable tic en su parpado derecho.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…? —murmuró Ezarel viendo la escena incrédulo. Se mordió el labio inferior para no reír cuando Yayx, parada dignamente, volvía a caer en el suelo a causa de no haber cachado correctamente el balón. Una vez más Skylar se inclinaba pidiendo disculpas.

El penoso acto se repitió una vez y otra, otra y otra vez hasta que la Nymph se acuclilló a la altura de Yayx, sonriéndole comprensiva empezó a mover los labios diciéndole quién sabe qué. Desde esa distancia Ezarel observó los hombros tensos de la joven humana, y un muy apenas perceptible temblor en su menudo cuerpo.

Algo de lo que el elfo se había dado cuenta la primera vez que le pidió realizar una rápida y sencilla poción; Yayx era una persona que gustaba de su espacio personal, ella no invadía el de los demás y por lo tanto quería que no invadieran el suyo. El de cabellos azulados se desagradaba por no poder negarlo pero la compañera de Nevra era cuidadosa en su trabajo. Limpia y eficiente. Podría decir que casi perfeccionista. Sin duda fue la única que pudo realizar en su primer intento la poción correctamente, ni siquiera Alajéa pudo realizarla sin romper unos cuantos frascos en el proceso.

Petrova se levantó lentamente del piso quedando por encima de Skylar, que se mantenía en su puesto inclinada, tomó el balón entre sus pequeñas manos alejándose con él. Se volteó a Skylar y colocando una de sus piernas detrás; lanzó el balón hacia su castaña compañera. La Nymph lo alcanzó justo al vuelo, regalándole una sonrisa sumamente dulce. Yayx se sonrojó levemente, girando su rostro, ocultándolo de esa forma de los vivarachos ojos celestes de Skylar.

 _Al menos no quedo en la Guardia Obsidiana._

— Pero que torpe es. —escuchó decir a Nevra en tono burlón.

— Hpm, ¿y estás de acuerdo con ello…? —comenzó a preguntar girándose a su compañero pero se calló ante la despreciable escena que presenciaban sus ojos.

Nevra sonriendo.

A decir verdad, no era exactamente porque el vampiro estuviese sonriendo sino por el infame brillo de su único ojo visible, sin mencionar esa mueca de felicidad que desfiguraba su imagen en un grandísimo tonto.

 _¡Qué bien! Si antes ya era un idiota ahora lo es más. Que los Dioses se apiaden de todo ser pensante._

 _—_ Hasta luego, pitufino. —dijo agitando su mano mientras se alejaba con la única intención de mirar de cerca a su recién descubierta torpe pareja— Yo vigilo Absenta.

Sí, era justo por eso por lo que odiaba a Nevra. Quién se iba con todo su porte altivo, riéndose de él a su costa.

Que el muy cabrón sufriera. « _Oh sí, que sufra y se retuerza en el dolor del rechazo»._ Bien merecido se lo tenía por el simple hecho de arruinarle el día con su mera presencia.

Y así, Ezarel siguió con su mal humor por el resto del día.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Quería morirse ahí mismo.

— Oh, veo que no eres muy buena con el Básquet. —dijo de forma comprensiva Skylar, notando por decimoquinta vez que Yayx caía al piso— ¡Si prácticas, mejorarás!

— No creo que mejore ni con practicar todos los días. —mumuró resentida girándose en el piso, llevó las rodillas hasta su pecho; abrazándolas y recargando su cabeza en ellas— Jamás he sido alguien deportista. —dijo con desinterés desviando (de nuevo) la mirada. Sus mejillas tomaron un suave rosa.

La preciosa Skylar le miró con pena balanceando su mona cabeza de un lado a otro, con delicadeza. Una ligera sombra de derrota se posó en su rostro cuando el peso de la mirada celeste de la castaña cayó sobre sí. El rosa de sus pómulos cambió a rojo vivo al notar varias miradas impertinentes puestas en ellas, y su muy patética posición de niña pequeña.

— Por favor, mátame. —susurró abatida a Slylar. Dejó caer por completo su cabeza en el hueco que formaban sus rodillas juntas.

— ¡No digas eso, Yayx! —exclamó Skylar moviendo frenética sus manos— ¡S-Sí lo deseas podemos practicar juntas! ¡Por favor, levántate!

Alzó la cabeza unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que sus ojos llenos de vergüenza se asomaran de su escondite.

— No es eso, sino… —calló bruscamente, "… _sino que soy demasiado torpe para seguir intentándolo",_ el final de la frase repitiéndose en su mente.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó ayudándole a ponerse de pie. La chica de cabellos caramelo notó que eran prácticamente del mismo tamaño, tal vez, siendo Yayx por dos centímetros más bajita— ¿Yayx?

— Soy muy torpe. —confeso en tono bajito y con una extraña sensación de desconcierto. Era la primera vez que decía alguna debilidad suya a alguien más que no fuera Bella.

Desgraciadamente, Skylar apenas y le escuchó.

— ¿Disculpa? No te he oído, ¿puedes repetirlo?— parpadeó curiosa viendo como repentinamente Yayx se hacía chiquita en su puesto.

— Yo…mmh… no es nada. —respondió sin atreverse a mirarla. Molesta sintió a sus mejillas aún más calientes.

— Yayx…

La morena comenzó a temblar ligeramente, llenándose de pánico al no saber cómo manifestar sus pensamientos— N-No es nada.

— Yayx…

— Nada.

—Yayx…

Sintiéndose completamente acorralada, la trigueña volteó su rostro a Skylar diciendo quizá un poco alto— ¡S-Soy muy torpe! —su fina carita se coloreó por completo de carmesí.

— ¡Qué adorable eres! —exclamó tomando a la avergonzada muchacha entre sus delgados brazos, sin demorar junto su cachete con el de su apresada compañera, restregándose melosamente— ¡Que lindas expresiones tienes! —dijo llamando más la atención y por consecuencia; que Yayx pareciera un tomate maduro.

— Skylar… —susurró la joven apenada y resignada se dejó abrazar por su compañera de Guardia y dormitorio. Rápidamente desecho la imagen mental de una furiosa Bella cuando se enterara que en menos de una hora había mostrado más emociones de las que le mostró a ella en el jardín de infantes.

— Skylar, linda, vas a dejarla sin respiración.

Ambas voltearon hacia la voz que había dicho aquellas palabras. Se encontraron a un alto pelinegro de mirada divertida. Nevra parecía complacido observando el enrojecido rostro de Yayx.

— ¡Nevra, hola! —saludó contenta, soltando lentamente a su compañera. El chico le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa picara.

La cara de Yayx poco a poco fue cambiando su expresión a una seria.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó la castaña mirándole curiosa.

—Vengo ha hablar con Yayx. —respondió el ojigris, aunque sonó más como un orden.

Yayx frunció el ceño. Era obvio que este chico no sabía captar cuando alguien no le quería cerca.

— ¿De que podríamos hablar tú y yo? —preguntó por lo bajo, atrayendo a su persona tanto la mirada de Nevra como la de Skylar.

El vampiro pareció pensarlo un momento.

— Podríamos hacerlo sobre la _situación_ de la otra vez. —soltó con descaro el moreno enviando una elocuente mirada a sus senos.

Skylar sólo pudo dejar caer su boca completamente sorprendida. Recordando cierto _rumorcillo_ que se esparció el día que arribó el tren.

Yayx se sonrojó tanto que creía firmemente que los tomates maduros le tendrían envidia. Con un movimiento brusco, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, gesto que hizo reír al joven.

 _Estúpido engreído._

Todo había comenzado aquel día que por pecar de cortés había acabado con la mano del chico en cierta parte intima suya…

 _FlashBack_

 _Había sido un viaje bastante ajetreado. Habían tenido dos exámenes más antes de abordar en Atlantis Academy y no sabía si su_ condición _resultaría una molestia para su estadía. Pero eso ya no importaba. Finalmente podría volver a ver a sus "hermanos" otra vez. Sonriendo bajo el pensamiento, descendió del tren con el brazo de Bella colgado del suyo._

 _Alzó la vista y se maravillo de lo que se presentaba ante ella. El edificio era magnifico. Pilares de mármol se alzaban estratégicamente en cada punto cardinal, creando un bello camino hasta las cristalizadas puertas principales del instituto. Gárgolas, estatuillas y esculturas se hallaban desplegadas por el patio. Y los estudiantes portaban un lustroso uniforme en tonos negros, blancos y dorados._

 _Bellatrix silbó a su lado._

 _— Muy bonito, muy bonito. —comentó admirando igual que ella la arquitectura sacada de un cuento—Pero todo esto, que parece un escenario de novela rosa, me hace estremecer. Muy lindo, pero no se si aguantare vivir entre Cenicienta y sus amigas, las demás princesas. —les dijo alzando las cejas en dirección de un singular trió de chicas._

 _Una rubia, una morena y una castaña. Según Bellatrix; eran Cenicienta, Blancanieves y Bella, respectivamente._

 _— Son muy guapas. —dijo Raffaella._

 _— Sí, no digo que no pero…—la muchacha de cabellos caramelos les mando una mirada recelosa— la miradita que traen las tres no es para nada linda._

 _— Todo es nuevo para ellas. —Yayx miró de reojo al trió— No creo que estén muy abiertas a tener humanos en su territorio._

 _— Nos ven como intrusos._

 _Después del comentario de Bellatrix, ninguna dijo nada más. Se limitaron a seguir las instrucciones que una chica con orejas y colas de zorro les daba. Les dijo que debían de ir con Ezarel, el joven encargado de ayudarlas en su instalación. Obedientemente siguieron las indicaciones de la pelinegra. No fue un problema encontrar a Ezarel y su famosa coleta larga, ¿quién más tenía un tono de cabello tan claro como el celeste?_

 _El azulado estaba acompañado de un grupo de chicas y dos muchachos más._

 _— Vaya, pero si son altos en esta escuela. —dijo Bella mirándolos. Sin saber realmente porqué, el de cabello negro le causo malestar._

 _— Todos en realidad. —notó Yayx._

 _Raffaella y Bellatrix la miraron._

 _— ¿Cómo?_

 _Suspiró— Todos ellos sobrepasan el limite de lo que nosotros llamamos "altura" —señaló a tres estudiantes a su derecha— Puedo asegurar que sobrepasan el metro noventa y cinco, y las chicas son mucho más altas que el uno setenta._

 _Giraron la cabeza y efectivamente, los tres parecían gigantes a su lado. Un sentimiento de pequeñez invadió a Ella haciendo que se encogiera en su puesto. Bella se alzó de hombros, ignorando deliberadamente el obvio conocimiento que en esa escuela era una mísera enana._

 _— ¡Aah! Es cierto, —Raffaella dirigió sus manos a ambas mejillas, cerró los ojos inquieta— Ahora me siento como uno de los enanitos de Blancanieves.  
_

 _Yayx rodó los ojos y Bella no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas._

 _— ¡Simplemente necesitamos adaptarnos! —exclamó Bella, tan envuelta en su propia alegría que no notó que estaban a cinco pasos de llegar— ¡Pero aquí hace mucho calor! —agitó su mano dando revalidad a su palabras— ¡Detesto el calor! —terminó enfurruñada._

 _Bella hizo una pausa cuando llegaron al grupo indicado. Parecía que Ezarel discutía con el alto pelinegro, lo supieron gracias a la cara de compungido que portaba el primero._

 _— Umh… Hola. —saludó primero Raffaella cuando las miradas se inclinaron hacia ella, se escondió un poco detrás de Bella._

 _Yayx se mantuvo callada en la mayoría de las presentaciones y la introducción que Ezarel les daba. Explicaba la fecha de fundación del instituto y como iba progresando, hasta llegar a la gran institución que era en día. Rápido perdió el interés en la información proporcionada y se dedicó a pasar su mirada curiosa por los alrededores._

 _Las chicas de su grupo no paraban de mumurar y reir entre ellas, hechando miraditas timidas al muchacho pelinegro que no dejaba de mirarla…._

 _«Espera, ¿me está mirando?»_

 _Se giró hacia el pelinegro y extendió su mano, presentándose amablemente._

 _Cuando su mano hizo contacto con la de Nevra sintió un extraño jalón en su estomago que la impulsó a sonreír descuidadamente. Desconcertada, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo parecía inmóvil, dejando que el tibio toque del chico se expandiera por su cuerpo. Una sensación de paz casi la obliga a cerrar los ojos, complacida. Tanto que su desconfianza y cualquier pensamiento cuerdo abandonaron su mente por unos segundos._

 _Todo era tan raro y correcto que casi quiso gritar del pánico._

 _¡Y su mirada! Plata violácea que quería devorarla en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, se asustó de sí misma aún más. Sí alguien no paraba todo esto cometería una vergüenza horrible, de la que se «deprimiría» por el resto de su vida._

 _— ¿Nevra? —preguntó con una preocupación de quién sabe dónde. Ella era cortés, amable y educada con la gente, como le enseñaron a ser pero nunca, nunca, mostraba afecto por aquellos que la veían como un jugoso pedazo de carne._

 _Gracias al cielo, su salvación llegó en forma de un terrible gritó chillón._

 _— ¡Castiel! ¡Nevra! —gritó angustiada Blaine, Arya le seguía un paso atrás y compartía la misma empatía que su amiga. Las chicas lucían desesperadas._

 _El pelirrojo que se mantenía estático en su lugar reaccionó justo después del llamado. No tuvo que mirar a Blaine para saber que Nevra estaba apunto de hacer algo de lo que, probablemente, se arrepentiría después. Y no por el daño que causa a los terceros sino por el daño en que se vería implicada su imagen de "Mr. Perfección"._

 _— ¿Yayx? —llamó Bella mirando con preocupación a su amiga. Cuando su rosada visión se posó en la mano que sujetaba la de Yayx una súbita oleada de furia le azotó._

 _¿Quién se creía ese gigantón sobre musculado para andarle tomando la mano a Yayx, tan descuidadamente?_

 _Castiel y Blaine tomaron a Nevra por la chaqueta escolar y le empujaron lejos, lo que les llevó un gran esfuerzo porque el cuerpo del vampiro parecía anclado al piso._

 _Nevra alzó la mano, desesperado por recuperar el contacto con la chica._

 _— Yayx, vamos, despierta. —Bella llamó pero al pisar mal sólo logro empujar a su mejor amiga hacia el frente. Y lo demás pasó demasiado rápido._

 _Yayx y Nevra hicieron contacto… pero no como los ahí presentes lo esperaban ._

 _— Mierda. —dijeron Bella, Castiel y Ezarel al unisonó mientras miraban la irreverente escena._

 _— ¡Oh, por Dios! Él… él… —titubeó Ella con expresión desencajada— él… le…_

 _— ¡Le agarró un pecho! —gritaron los demás._

 _Luego de ese grito, salió de su trance. Y miró de nuevo a la chica que tenía frente a él._

 _Su mano apretó aquello que tenía sujeto, era suave y redondo._

 _— Está bien. —fue lo único que salió de sus labios._

 _Yayx estrechó los ojos, decidiendo seriamente en su interior cual sería la mejor opción; si dejarse caer avergonzada frente a todos o meterse en algún poso profundo donde nadie nunca la encontrara._

 _Fin FlashBack_

Yayx quería golpear al alguien de tan sólo recordar el bochornoso suceso. No podía con la vergüenza que venía a ella cada vez que se repetía el incidente en su cabeza. Le tomó dos días en la Academia saber que Nevra no era cualquier chico, sino _el_ chico. Sip, el completo seductor de la escuela le había tomado un pecho y había dicho "Está bien".

De todas formas, ¡¿Qué demonios significaba eso?!

— Tienes un rostro tan rígido como tu dura personalidad. —comentó Nevra mirando como el rostro de su _pareja_ se iba transformando en uno sombrío, alzó una ceja divertido— ¿Estás recordando algo agradable?

Un perturbador tic se dio en el parpado izquierdo de la joven humana.

— Para nada. —dijo mordaz— Sino algo completa y absolutamente desagradable.

Nevra fingió una expresión dolida.

— Oh, no sabes cuanto me lastiman tus palabras, linda.

— No me digas linda.

— Pero eres linda. —obvió el vampiro tomando un rizo que se escapaba de su coleta. Yayx le dio un ligero manotazo mientras le fruncía el ceño. — Vamos, sonríe un poco. —sonrió seductor y dio un ligero golpe entre sus cejas. Yayx parpadeó airada.

— Aléjate, Nevra.

— Bien, bien. —alzó las manos en señal de derrota, Yayx casi sonrió— Pero en verdad necesito hablar contigo.

Le frunció los labios.

— No puedo. —y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué no?

Yayx miró el balón y dijo con tal vez un poco de resentimiento— Estoy haciendo el ejercicio.

Alzó nuevamente una ceja, incrédulo.

— Lo has intentado quince veces y siempre acabas en el piso. —dijo mirando de soslayo a un grupito de chicas que le hacían señas— Tú misma dijiste que eras torpe.

— ¿Pero cómo…?

— Sentidos agudos de vampiro.

Oh. Claro.

 _Malditos fueran los poderes amplificados auditivos de un vampiro._

— Estoy con Skylar. —soltó como último recurso. Quiso darse una palmada en plena cara, de verdad estaba desesperada.

Nevra se giró a una muy sonriente Nymph, devolviéndole el gesto con picardía.

— ¿Te molesta que hable unos momentos con ella, Sky? —preguntó.

Skylar río— Por supuesto que no. —sonriéndole a Yayx, dijo— Iré a practicar con Leifthan. Nos vemos Yayx, Nevra.

Ambos observaron como Skylar se alejaba grácilmente, una derrotada otro complacido.

Nevra se giró a Yayx, inclinando su enorme cuerpo sobre el pequeño y menudo de ella.

— ¿Acabaste o tienes más excusas?

Yayx se forzó a calmar su travieso cuerpo y hundir las sensaciones que el aroma a encino fresco que desprendía Nevra provocaba en ella. Cuadro los hombros al verse tan pequeña a comparación de él.

— ¿De que quieres hablar? —gruñó molesta.

La pelinegra había levantado la cabeza y se mantenía de brazos cruzados. Nevra se mordió el labio inferior para evitar hundir sus colmillos en el cuello esbelto que se le estaba exponiendo. Sería tan fácil tomarla por la cintura, pegarla a él e ir bajando poco a poco la cabeza hasta que sus incisivos rompieran la delicadeza de la piel canela.

Casi podía saborear ese aroma a zarzamora y miel. Dulce. Completamente dulce.

Lastima que la dueña de ese delicioso aroma tuviera una personalidad tan problemática. Cuando pensaba que ella era dócil sacaba su lado más frio, y al mostrarse distante ella parecía inconforme. Ninguna había actuado de tal forma con él, y tal fuese esa forma tan radical de expresarse lo que hacia que Nevra se interesase más por su compañera, independientemente de su lazo como Vampiro-compañera.

Yayx se alejó dos paso cuando aquella mirada oscura y voraz se adueñó del ojigris. Era mejor evitarse el cumulo de emociones y sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba cada vez que Nevra se hallaba cerca.

Al verla alejarse le regaló una sutil sonrisa.

— No huyas. No voy a morderte sino quieres. —dijo, sus hombros se enderezaron a la vez que luchaba con las poderosas ganas de atraerla a su pecho—Aunque yo sí lo quiera.

La muchacha abrió la boca para responderle con una seca palabra cuando una voz femenina le cortó la acción.

— ¡Ne... Nevra!

Nevra volteó con elegancia hacia su interceptora, y mirando a su acompañante de reojo, le contestó.

— ¿Sí, Zoey?

La guapa chica rubia parecía tímida bajo la fuerza de su mirada gris.

— Bueno, entre las chicas queríamos saber si podemos dar un paseo por la tarde. —tartamudeó jugando con la punta de sus dedos. Yayx casi vomita ante la lamentable escena— Hace mucho que no nos visitas y... nosotras te extrañamos. —sus mejillas adquirieron el mismo tono rojo de una fresa.

Era curioso pero el olor de coco y vainilla no provocó nada en él. Y sabía exactamente cual era la razón para que sus instintos de depredador no se volcaran hacia otra persona que no fuera ella.

Era tan difícil controlar su cuerpo desde que había encontrado a su pareja. Nevra estaba encerrado en un cuarto donde el rostro, cuerpo y aroma de Yayx eran sus únicos acompañantes. No quería que ella desapareciera pero al mismo tiempo sí quería. Sentía una maldita sensación bipolar que lo cuestionaba cada día más. Atormentándolo.

Y ella era muy injusta con él. Haciendo expresiones tan lindas que no eran para él. Sonrojándose por un simple abrazo que una chica le daba y sólo soltaba veneno cada vez que estaba cerca. Y dejando que su corazón latiese _por otro._

— Lo siento, Zoey, pero no puedo atenderlas hoy. —se disculpó con falso pesar, la rubia bajó la mirada triste.

— ¿P-por qué? —insistió la chica.

Nevra se acercó a Yayx y la abrazó por los hombros. Irremediablemente se enterneció al notar que ella se veía tan pequeña al lado suyo.

La trigueña apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando Nevra volvió hablar.

— Porque hoy la pasaré con Yayx. —sonrió sensualmente— Hoy soy todo suyo. —y arriesgandose a un letal golpe por parte de su pareja, la tomó por la barbilla y juntó sus rostros hasta el punto donde sus narices se rozaban.

Zoey se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo y lanzando una mirada de "suertuda" a Yayx se alejó corriendo.

La cara de la pelinegra era un vivo retrato del blanco.

— Deja de hacer esas caras. —pidió Nevra aguantando una carcajada mientras se separaba de ella— ¿Intentas hacerme reír?

Sintió la rabia combinada con pena extenderse por su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Idiota?! —preguntó gritando, su rostro volviendo a ser un tomate— ¡No tenías que decir esas cosas tan raras!

— No le veo el problema.

Ella parecía querer ponerle las manos sobre el cuello y apretarlo hasta que se quedase sin aire. Claro, si él necesitara aire para vivir, quizá se preocuparía de su mirada asesina.

— ¿Eres así la mayoría del tiempo?

— Sí. —le mandó un coqueto guiño.

— Lo suponía.

Se quedaron mirando al otro durante varios minutos. Realmente ninguno tenía idea de que más decir. La situación se volvía incómoda.

Por suerte para ambos, de nuevo fueron interrumpidos.

— Nevra, Rina te manda esto. —la joven le entregó un papel doblado y se retiró con una insinuante sonrisa. Yayx no creía posible que un hombre, en sí Nevra, fuera tan popular con las féminas.

Con un suave movimiento desdobló la hojita. A medida que iba leyendo el contenido su rostro fue adquiriendo un matiz más serio, la fuerza con la que apretaba su mandíbula decía que lo que leía no era de su agrado.

La muchacha se dio cuenta que hasta el momento Nevra no había mostrado otra cara que no fuera una perfecta y encantadora. A veces comprensivo, seductor o burlón, pero su expresión molesta fue por primera vez expuesta a Yayx. Una angustiante punzada le apretó el pecho, una inexplicable desazón recorriéndola.

Llevó el puño izquierdo a su pecho, apretándolo contra sí, diciéndose una y otra vez que ese coraje y la tristeza no tenía porque sentirla. Simplemente no debía de molestarse si Nevra no le enseñaba sus demás facetas, pero ahí estaba. Ese desagradable sentimiento que le quitaba el aliento.

Guardó el papel en su bolsillo, y miró de nuevo a la chica que tenía en frente.

— Lo siento, es una _amiga_ que está enferma. —informó mirándola, su mirada tornándose preocupada cuando Yayx tembló ligeramente— Yayx, hey, ¿estás bien?

Tenía el corazón latiendo furiosamente. Antes de que le entregaran el papel la trigueña estaba teniendo una batalla interna con su conciencia. Pero después de lo que había visto, su cuerpo le gritaba que se refugiara en Nevra. « _No lo dejes ir. No lo dejes ir»_ repitiéndose en su cabeza como una insufrible mantra. Se sentía estúpida. Había estado coqueteando descaradamente con ella hacia sólo unos minutos, y aunque por supuesto no iba a ceder, _¡Por Dios! ¡Era Nevra!,_ tampoco le gustaba que el muy descarado se preocupara por _otra_ en su cara. Esto era más de lo que una chica que le costaba mostrar emociones, como ella, podía soportar.

— ¿Una _amiga_?

¿Pero qué…? ¡¿De dónde rayos había salido ese tono venenoso?!

 _«Oh, Dios, me estoy volviendo loca.»_ Acababa de dejarse en evidencia. Ahora parecía que le importaba lo que hiciera o no con su vida.

— Está enferma. —dijo con la sonrisa queriendo salir. ¿Acaso esos eran celos?

— Ya… Y tú vas a curarla con tu _pene mágico._

Nevra apretó los labios con expresión neutra. Yayx tuvo que recordarse mantener la compostura impasible para que no flaquera llorando por tanta idiotez junta.

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a calentar está noche mi cama? —preguntó sin rodeos. Sabía muy bien que su actual capacidad para decir las cosas sin reprimirse se debía al lazo que compartían. Su naturaleza le dictaba en ser directo con ella, al menos en cosas íntimas como el querer estar con él.

Y también, le jodía mucho que ella no se diera cuenta de lo atontado que lo tenía. No sólo por el lazo entre ambos, sino por sus extrañas, pero igualmente, cautivadoras maneras que tenía de aceptar a la gente a su alrededor.

Durante esas dos primeras semanas no se había perdido ni un solo segundo de ella. Siguiéndola como lo hizo, se informó de sus gustos, de la forma de comportarse ante una persona y otra. Como sonreía ante las ocurrencias de Bella y Raffaella a escondidas, casi con miedo a que alguien la viera. Sus manías, la mirada anhelante que se adueñaba de sus achocolatados ojos cada vez que veía a cierto albino a la distancia.

Todo, absolutamente todo había aprendido a identificarlo en ella. Y por muy extraño que pareciese, su manera tímida y lejana de moverse despertaron algo en él que ninguna otra lo había hecho nunca: Interés.

Yayx Eirzben era muy interesante y pese a su molestia, poco a poco estaba tomando un deseo por estar cerca de ella.

La agitación del cuerpo frágil a su lado lo trajo a su realidad.

— ¡P-por supuesto que no! —chilló con voz alterada, sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

— Lo suponía. —repitió las mismas palabras de ella sólo que con un tono de voz más bajo, y mucho más ácido. Que no le aceptara había sido un golpe fuerte tanto para su ego como su corazón— Tengo que irme. Nos vemos después. —su voz sonaba seca.

Yayx se quedó viendo como el vampiro se marchaba, y hasta que no lo vio desaparecer por un desvió a la derecha, no apartó la mirada. La joven confusa, pegó su vista en el piso inmaculado de madera, haciéndose daño al apretar sus manos.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué tengo que sentir esta asfixia cada vez que se encuentra cerca? —susurró entre dientes, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

 _« ¿Por qué… por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte que cuando estoy cerca de Lysandro?»_ , pensó turbada, _«Es una sensación dolorosa»._

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Ella_ está ahí.

Sonriendo con inocencia y carisma a unos humanos. Desde el primer día ella tuvo buena afinidad con los humanos, se sentían cómodos con su presencia y apreciaban egoístamente su belleza deslumbrante. Ella es demasiado pura, no se da cuenta de nada.

Como un conejo siendo cazado por el lobo.

Tú eres el lobo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Crees que es lo mejor? —te preguntan.

Sin dejar de mirarla, contestas— Por supuesto.

Miiko no dice nada más. No es necesario, ella confía en ti. Eres un buen amigo y si fuera poco, todos te aman y confían en ti. Quién puede desconfiar de ti, si ejerces tan bien tu papel que el mundo entero se lo traga. ¿Quién pensaría que tras templados ojos esmeraldas, se encuentra una tempestad? ¿Quién sabe lo que ocultas bajo tu piel de oveja?

Nadie. Miiko jamás lo pensaría. Jamón es algo estúpido. Shermansky demasiado metida en sus asuntos para ponerte atención. Los demás sólo buscan tu belleza, como cualquier Nymph; eres deslumbrante y fascinante. No se resisten a ti. Pero ella no te mira como alguien superior. Ella te mira como su igual.

Y eso te enferma.

¿Por qué te mira con alegría, amablemente? ¿Quién se cree que es?

 _Impura._

Te gustaría decir cuando pasas a su lado. Que los cabellos miel en realidad son de un horrible café. Que los ojos celestes, tan brillosos que la esperanza de su mirada te podría matar, son tan oscuros como el cielo nocturno. Ella no es perfecta. Ella es molesta y una completa idiota. Irritante con su fino caminar. Molesta con su alta educación. Despreciable por posarse frente a tus ojos. En fin, ella es todo lo que aborreces.

— Sí, claro… ¡Adiós! —dice mientras mueve su mano despidiendo a los mocosos humanos que babeaban por donde ella camina.

Tú caminas hacia adelante y "casualmente" chocas con ella.

— Discúlpame. No me he fijado por donde iba. —sonríes con pena.

¿Por qué no te dan un premio al mejor actor?

Ella no tarda en devolverte la sonrisa— Oh, no hay problema.

Miras sus brazos, atiborrados de libros. Claro, está apunto de empezar el tercer período y si no se mueven ambos van a llegar tarde.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —peguntas señalando los libros. Ella mira sus libros.

— Eh, no realmente…

— Vamos, te ayudaré. —sin esperar respuesta tomas los volúmenes. Te sonríe agradecida.

Desvías la mirada y te quedas perdido en tus pensamientos. ¿Ella podrá hacer una sonrisa así de grande, después de que la lastimes? Reprimes tu sonrisa pero la macabra satisfacción de verla rota te llena, podría decirse que casi te excita.

— Gracias, —te dice cuando llegan al aula, la tuya esta dos pisos más arriba— Eres tan amable, Leifthan.

Sonríes lentamente, sin dejar asomar tu sadismo.

— Claro, cuando quieras, Skylar. —dices, tu voz inusualmente ronca. Se sonroja bajo tu mirada.

— B-bien… —se despide, entrando a su salón.

Te cruzas de brazos mientras te recargas en una esquina. Las sombras te refugian en su negrura, escondiendo tu verdadera personalidad. Y lo cuan retorcida puede ser tu cabeza.

La primera etapa del plan estaba en marcha.

La venganza contra Skylar Watson había comenzado.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Terminando lo último de su cigarrillo con un humo exuberante, Castiel inclinó los dedos hacia su boca. En el momento en que Lysandro lo miró, tiró la colilla del cigarrillo— ¿Me estas diciendo que crees que tu hermana tiene sentimientos por ti?

Lysandro negó con la cabeza escuchando la pregunta. Al parecer, las cosas no habían quedado claras para el pelirrojo.

— No es exactamente mi hermana. —dijo Lysandro. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared detrás de él, se mostraba relajado— La trajeron a mi casa cuando tenía siete años, sus padres son parientes de mi madre.

A su lado, Castiel bufó— Eso la hace tu hermana. Y que tú la veas de tal forma, la hace definitivamente tu hermana.

El albino se mantuvo callado. Aceptando con su mutismo las palabras de Castiel.

El pelirrojo suspiro— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Yayx.

Castiel maldijo por lo bajo, lanzando miradas incrédulas a su amigo y sonriendo con ironía después.

— Es la compañera de Nevra.

Con una tensión por todo su cuerpo, Lysandro se enderezó en su puesto— ¿Qué?

Castiel miró de reojo a Lysandro cuando escuchó la aprehensión en su voz.

— Yo también estoy impresionado. —dijo, teniendo una de esas raras miradas de complicidad— Nunca creí que tu "hermana" fuera la pareja de alguien, menos de Nevra.

Lysandro detuvo sus bicolores ojos en Castiel. La inseguridad haciendo mella en él.

— Yo… no se como reaccionar a eso.

Castiel se alzó de hombros, no realmente preocupado por eso. Extendió su mano y la colocó sobre el robusto hombro de Lysandro, dio un apretón de consuelo.

— No lo tomes de ninguna forma en particular, él…—hizo una pausa, pensando bien lo siguiente—, él la cuidara bien.

— Eso no me da calma.

— Lo sé pero parece ser que Nevra descubrió esos sentimientos de los que tú sospechabas.

Los labios de Lysandro no eran más que una firme línea al observar el vacío— Debe estar odiándome justo en estos instantes.

El vampiro sonrió burlón.

— Sí, supongo. —el albino le regreso el gesto con simpatía.

Castiel miró una última vez a Lysandro mientras este escribía unas cuantas cosas en su libreta. Pensando en la letra de una canción que últimamente le rondaba la cabeza, encendió su tercer cigarrillo de la mañana.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Extraño pero había sido a ella a quien le contara sus problemas.

— Espera. Creo que no te he entendido bien.

— Me has entendido perfectamente, Arya. —masculló entre dientes. La joven estaba convencida que lo estaba haciendo adrede, bien no adrede pero si estaba burlándose de ella.

— ¿Le dijiste a Nevra, —comenzó a preguntar sonriente— que si la iba a curar con su _pene mágico_?

Yayx la fulminó con la mirada, pero eso no pareció inquietar a la pelirroja, al contrario parecía alentarla a que acariciara su cabeza con ternura, casi como si ella fuera una niña enfurruñada por alguna cosa sin importancia.

« _Bueno, ¿por qué se les da por quitarme mi espacio personal? ¡Todo el mundo lo hace!»_

— Sí. —respondió cortante.

— Bien, no te angusties. Seguramente Nevra se lo tomo por el lado divertido. —la tranquilizó al verla tan alterada.

— Pero el lucía enfadado cuando lo dije.

Arya suspiró, sin saber que decir realmente. Las relaciones amorosas no se le daban bien y que la chica le pidiera consejo estaba resultando difícil. Era la pareja de Nevra, no podía tener tantas inseguridades o ser tan distante, ¿verdad? ¿A menos que…?

— Oye, Yayx.

— ¿Mmh?

Pero era absurdo. Pensar en ello era total y absolutamente absurdo, por no decir patético.

Miró a la humana casi con pena.

— Lo siento, ¿te gustaría seguir con esto al rato? Tengo que ir a investigar algo.

Y sin esperar respuesta se esfumó. Debía averiguar si el narcisista vampiro había soltado la verdad o que había quedado callado.

Sin saber lo que pasaba, Yayx se apartó de la pared y se encaminó hasta la puerta de su habitación con la intención de hablar con Bella, más al llegar a esta, se encontró sin poder seguir por los largos y fuertes brazos que la encerraban, subió la mirada y se halló a una inusual seria plomiza.

— ¿Ya te vas a dormir? Es muy temprano.

Yayx pasó saliva, pero aun inexpresiva. Nevra daba miedo con la expresión que tenía.

— Aah.

— ¿Tan pronto? —volvió a insistir el vampiro, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos con aquella voz suya tan profunda, mientras con su único ojo analizaba cada uno de los gestos de Yayx— ¿No te encuentras bien? ¿O es que vas a reunirte con Lysandro ahí dentro? —se apartó unos centímetros de ella, lo justo para acercarse a su rostro, después llevó la mano y tocó la frente de la muchacha, fingiendo tomarle la temperatura— No parece que tengas fiebre y no creo que a las siete de la noches desees dormir. Así que dime, ¿Vas a encontrarte con alguien?

— ¿Pero que dices? ¡¿Lysandro… cómo es que sabes de él?!— su pechó retumbaba. La proximidad de pelinegro le hacia sentir incómoda y anhelosa, tanto que durante un eterno minuto no supo ni cómo reaccionar.

¿Por qué se comportaba tan raro? Tan directo, tan…determinado.

Nevra alzó la vista unos instantes para mirar a la chica. En un rápido movimiento la tomo por los hombros, girándola y siendo él el que estuviera pegado a la pared.

— Hey, ¿estás…?

El súbito jalón que le dio Nevra la mandó a callar, sin esperárselo se encontró sentada sobre el piso y con los trabajados brazos del vampiro rodándola. La apretaba tanto que la dureza de su cuerpo masculino comenzaba a hacerle daño.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltame! —gritó agitándose inútilmente entre el abrazo. Se preocupó cuando el chico no la soltó, incluso estaba aumentando su presión— ¿N-nevra?

Ante el llamado, alzó la cabeza. Nevra se limitó a observarla sin más, analizando la forma en la que se movía en su presencia, la forma en que sus ojos evitaban detenerse demasiado tiempo en su rostro y por supuesto en el sutil pero presente rubor en sus mejillas. Durante los días pasados había estado esperando el momento indicado para asaltarla, y el tenerla entre sus brazos, compartiendo calor corporal, era único e iba más allá de sus pasadas experiencias. Su exquisito aroma lo envolvía como un manto refrescante, la tersura de su cuello podía hacerlo enloquecer sino encaja sus colmillos de una buena vez en él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan pequeña a comparación a él? Sus hombros se mostraban excesivamente anchos al abrazarla, la rodeaba por completo. Incluso le sobraban brazos al abrazarla.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asusto? —preguntó con una sonrisa, sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, acercándola todo lo posible a él pero sin rozar sus labios.

— Estás muy raro… no eres así.

Alzó una ceja, curioso— ¿Ah no? Entonces ¿cómo me comporto normalmente?

— ¡N-no sé…Sólo no eres! —medio exclamó ya exasperada por la situación y la cercanía— Ahora suéltame o te golpeo.

Nevra sonrió socarronamente, complacido por el revuelo que lograba en su controlada manera de ser. Al menos, no le era tan indiferente y podría trabajar con ello.

— Oh, oh, quiero ver eso. —susurró cerca de su oído, un escalofrío la recorrió— La idea de ti golpeándome me emociona un poco.

— Cierra la boca… ¡Olvida eso!

— Pero si me pegas, me voy a excitar. —indicó en tono jocoso, alzando de arriba abajo las cejas sugestivo.

— ¡Eres tan molesto! —gritó completamente harta ya— Vamos, muévete ya. —roja de la furia, giró el rostro a un lado, ocultando su expresión avergonzada de Nevra.

— Ah, Yayx, sobre lo que me pasa…

Giró tan rápido la cabeza que hasta se sorprendió de no haberse luxado el cuello.

— ¡¿Qué…?!

Ese gritó frustrado fue lo único que necesito Nevra Lefebvre para llevar sus labios contra los de ella y ahogar un gemido ronco dentro de su pecho. La sensación que lo inundó fue algo que no supo poner en palabras. Era una masa de sensaciones intensas que lo abrazaron para explotar. Sus manos se cernieron sobre sus cabellos sujetos en una coleta alta, enredándose en sus sedosos rizos ébano, mientras su brazo derecho agarró a su pareja de la cintura para acercarla a él. Con sus dedos quitó la liga que sostenía sus cabellos.

Sus rizos índigos taparon como cortina la espalda femenina y el éxtasis de aroma envolvió al moreno como una manta de atracción imposible de negar. Era ella, su mujer, su compañera, su pareja. Los labios eran como los imaginó, carnosos y cálidos. Suaves y gentiles. Inexpertos pero enardecidos.

Sólo fue un beso casto, donde sus lenguas no se saludaron ni sus bocas abrieron sus puertas. No importaba, las cosas que valen siempre toman tiempo.

Cuando se separaron Yayx tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y su boca apretada en una tensa línea. El aroma masculino del vampiro la tenía aturdida y estimulada. Podía sentir cosquillas bajo su vientre y como un lazo invisible la conectaba a él. Algo que nunca había experimentado y que físicamente podía sentir más no ver. Ahí estaba pegada a él, atado a su pecho. Era tibio y templado.

Ese fue su primer beso.

— Me gustas. — confesó el líder de la Guardia Sombra.

Enrojeció de golpe.

— ¿Q-qué…?

— Estoy enamorado de ti. —musitó el pelinegro en el oído de ella haciendo que ésta tiritara por las emociones que se extendían por todo su ser. El vampiro sonrió con satisfacción— Me he enamorado de ti. —le repitió al final en un posesivo abrazo que la sumergió en el cuerpo de él como el perfecto pedazo de rompecabezas que faltaba en su vida.

.

.

.

.

Continuará~

* * *

 **Oh, lo sé... Me tarde años en actualizar.**

 **Solo debo decir que me escuela me absorbe por completo, me deja agotada T.T**

 **Con respecto al capítulo; sé que en su mayoría vemos el avance de una sola pareja y ciertos personajes determinados pero no se me desinflen(?) que para el siguiente cap ya se arma el salseo intenso xD**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 *** Les recomiendo " Suteki na Serenade " y " Kareha Iro Crescendo " del anime Mar añade Boy, cada que lean las partes de Nevera y Yayx.**

 ***Les juró que nunca voy a cansarme de decircelos: Lean bien los capítulos, uno nunca sabe que información oculta se muestra entre los párrafos 7u7**

 ***¿Estoy manejando bien a los personajes? Ay, es que a veces siento que me quedan algo Ooc U.U (?)**

 **¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasados, mis lectores queridos!**

 **Responderé sus reviews entre el jueves y viernes. Ahorita no me alcanza el tiempo.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! Saben que los amo, ¿verdad? ¡**

 **Precioso inicio de semana!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchado " Duele el Corazón " – Enrique Iglesias._**

 ** _16/01/17 _**


	5. IV: Incógnitas

_**Disclaimer** :_ Por mucho que me gustaría serlo, no soy dueña de Corazón de Melón, Eldarya ni de sus personajes. Ayer trate de comprar los derechos pero no me alcanzo con los $20 que llevaba.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Lenguaje mal sonante, mundo alternativo (AU). Hay posibilidad de un 30% sobre relaciones indecorosas entre personajes secundarios y principales. Leves (o fuertes) escenas de posible interacción sexual. En su mayoría; romance y el manejo de relaciones entre humanos y seres fantásticos.- Si eres sensible a estos temas; lee bajo tu responsabilidad.

 _ **Summary:**_ En un mundo donde humanos y seres fantásticos coexisten en armonía, Atlantis Academy abre sus puertas a la raza humana...Entra en un mítico mundo de dragones, licántropos y nymphs...Entra en Atlantis.

 ** _Género:_** Humor /Sobrenatural/ Romance.

... _Habla_ /Habla... —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro:**

 _Incógnitas  
_

* * *

— Me has salvado de una grande. Gracias Valerian.

El poderoso y atractivo joven se desenmarañó de la hermosa mujer que le sostenía… si bien no había cumplido los dieciocho años de edad, Arya era eso, una mujer hecha hermosura y sensualidad por donde fuera que se le mirase.

Con una pícara sonrisa cómplice, volvió a los brazos de la chica de indistinguible mata rojiza, el delicioso aroma a petunias y cereza envolviéndolo. La abrazó con suavidad. El deseo bullendo dentro de él.

— Aún no agradezcas, ya me las cobraré la noche del Cortejo.

Ella le miró condescendiente.

— Ya. Claro.

— Te deseo de nuevo, Arya.

Valerian se inclinó contra el marco de la ventana del séptimo piso, el lugar exacto donde había tomado a su amante hacía unos momentos. Cuando ella falló en responder a sus palabras, él, de manera seductora arqueó su espalda y deslizó una mano sobre su lisa y pequeña espalda.

— Te deseo otra vez, Arya. —repitió él, con un borde ronco en sus palabras. Su cuerpo todavía canturreaba por su toque, pero él necesitaba más de ella. Él siempre necesitaba más de ella.

La tersura de su piel pálida brilló bajo el haz de luz del sol a media tarde, él se sujeto de su cuerpo blando. Casi podía desfallecer de lo hermosa y atrayente que era.

Ella le miró, está vez divertida.

— Sabes que debo irme, galán.

— ¿Por qué? —molesto, Valerian abandonó su relajada postura y se alejó airadamente de ella. Ella no se molesto en darle importancia a su capricho, sino que dejó que hiciera el berrinche que quisiera.

Ya había dicho la verdad. Lo que pasara con él de ese momento en adelante, no sería su problema.

— ¿Por qué me niegas el placer de tu toque?

— Tengo la última clase en minutos.

— Pero yo…

— No quiero perder mi clase. Es mi materia favorita, sabes.

Sus cejas se fruncieron con irritación. Arya actuaba como si su cuerpo, su esencia opulenta y desnuda ya no le tentara.

Quizá no lo hacía.

Líneas de furia danzaron a lo largo de su columna. Antes ella había besado y lamido un camino descendente por todo su cuerpo y lo había tomado profundamente en su boca, algo que nunca había permitido en ninguna mujer. Cuando ella terminó, se penetró así misma, subiendo y bajando eróticamente, dándole un éxtasis tan completo que él había implorado por compasión. Pero ella sólo rió.

¡Rió!

Sus puños se apretaron tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, y sus ovaladas uñas se clavaron en sus palmas, cortando profundamente la piel. Le había dado a Arya todo lo que tenía para dar, y aún así ella, una despreciable Nymph, le estaba rechazando con amabilidad. Y debido a su inoportunidad, pronto sería desechado como un pedazo de carne sin valor.

Aquella imagen quemó en su mente, y le impulsó a hacerle daño, a destruirla de algún modo, como ella hizo con él. Sólo había sido una noche, si se puede contar como noche a las cinco con treinta de la tarde, llena de un placer incomparable, y durante cada minuto de esa noche, él había gozado. Suplicado, desesperado por más de ella.

¡Oh, por los dioses! Era una vergüenza. Un ser deshecho y ajeno a lo que realmente debía de ser un vampiro; fuerte, astuto e invencible. Aristocrático. ¡Maldición! Estaban en la cima de la pirámide social, ¿por qué diablos se dejó seducir por un ser tan bajo e instintivo como un Nymph?

Debe sufrir como yo sufro, pensó él. Pero…

La necesidad de su afecto surgió como un vehemente dolor en el pecho, y se encontró extendiendo la mano, agarrando su delgado brazo. Incluso ahora, con sus rasgos deliberantes y la expresión cauta, ella exudaba el erotismo y la sensualidad de una mujer que existía sólo para el placer de un hombre. Hecha para el amor. Una Nymph en toda su gloria.

Él quería, necesitaba, ser el que obtuviera su devoción eterna. Quizás entonces el constante vació de su corazón se llenaría.

— Unámonos. —dijo él, sus palabras surgieron como un soplo etéreo de aliento— Une tu vida conmigo y te daré más placer del que ningún otro hombre pueda darte.

Ella ni siquiera lo pensó.

— No.

— Oh, no querida mía. No contestes ahora. —susurró bajo, mirándola con toda la devoción que sentía por ella— Espera y piensa. Dime tu respuesta la noche del Cortejo. Hasta entonces, yo esperaré paciente. Deseo que sólo seas mía Arya Day-Lewis.

En un segundo Valerian era un hombre fuerte y viril frente a ella, y al siguiente había desaparecido. Sólo el pequeño brote a oscuridad atrayente indicaba que él había estado allí, con ella. Sonriente y voluble Valerian. Un lado del chico que nunca había visto y si era sincera, no deseaba ver jamás.

Checó la hora en el enorme reloj dispuesto en el centro del patio y que se podía observar desde la ventana a su lado.

—Oh, oh, voy a llegar tarde.

Algo agitada, Arya hizo su camino hasta el aula de Ciencias. La mirada devota de Valerian ocupando todos sus pensamientos y negándose a dejar de hacerlo.

No es que fuera mal intencionada, ni nada por el estilo, pero para Arya la noche del Cortejo era algo intocable. Imposible… para alguien como ella que no creía en aquellos que se relacionaban con el amor.

Y bueno, la noche del Cortejo era exclusivamente para todas las criaturas que debían encontrar a su compañera o compañero de vida. La habían forzado a intentarlo no sólo una vez, sino tres veces. Y esas tres veces su mal genio había dejado a más de uno cauteloso al pasar junto a ella.

Arya lo intentó por cuenta propia cuando tenía quince años, ilusamente se dejo engañar por las cuantiosas parejitas que pululaban por Atlantis Academy ese periodo escolar. Y entonces, se vio ahí; sentada y aburrida. Sola e indiferente. Vacía en sentimientos.

Todos eran hermosos, atractivos sin igual pero no estaba la famosa "chispa", no los fuegos artificiales, no las mariposas, no un aroma sin igual y mucho menos un corazón puro que se agitara por el suyo. En las cuatro veces que fue, nada la conecto a alguien. Tampoco es que ella esperara realmente algo, pero su curiosidad pudo más e inevitablemente se volvió insignificante.

La noche del Cortejo no era para ella, y no creía que realmente fuera para alguien en absoluto.

El amor no existía.

La obsesión si existía. ¿El deseo? también. ¿El odio?, desde luego. Eran pasiones fuertes, llevaderas y muy complacientes. Y hasta ahí. En el deseo no existía la pureza de un toque. En la obsesión no había gestos amables y paciencia. Y en el odio, bueno, cuando uno siente odio todo se vuelve oscuro. Corrosivo y te mata con lentitud. Te vuelve una flor marchita.

Entonces, ¿El amor era como el odio?

¿Fuerte y destructivo? ¿Te llevaba hasta el límite? ¿Te sacrificabas a ti mismo?

Ugh, realmente no lo sabía y no deseaba saberlo. No porque le tenía miedo al conocimiento, más bien porqué no le interesaba perder el tiempo en eso.

— ¡Eh, niña, cuidado!

El gritó llegó justo al mismo tiempo que unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron por la cintura y la aproximaron al cuerpo masculino. Iba tan metida en el lío de su cabeza que no se fijó que había estado a punto de pisar mal un peldaño de la escalera. Para su suerte, Castiel estaba pasando por delante de ella y previno el desastroso final que tendría si no la hubiese tomado por la cintura.

El cadencioso aroma del cigarrillo le caló las fosas nasales y hasta entonces entendió que era _Castiel_ él que la mantenía con los pies sobre el piso y fuera de peligro.

Un imperceptible aleteo movió su corazón.

— Tú, idiota, fíjate por donde caminas. —dijo rudo, pero sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

Arya quiso saber si Castiel era consciente de la aprehensión que bañaba sus irises grises.

— Arya, ¿estás bien? Pareces algo ida.

Eso le gustaba. El carácter rudo de Castiel y su inocultable preocupación por los allegados a él. Él se contradecía en muchos aspectos, manejándose realmente bien en sus puntos fuertes o siendo algo torpe en los más débiles.

Su corazón se apretujaba cada vez que él mostraba su lado más cordial. Qué agradable sensación…

— Enana, sé que soy muy guapo, pero contesta para saber que no te has quedado sin lengua.

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió amablemente, procurando esconder esta vez muy bien sus cavilaciones.

— Gracias, Castiel. Estoy bien, realmente fue un descuido no fijarme por donde iba. —su sonrisa se ensancho tanto que sus ojos aguamarinos centellaron y la coqueta marca corazonada bajo su ojo se dobló amigable— De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí?

Castiel siguió mirándola con recelo por un rato, luego se encogió de hombros.

— Sólo pasaba.

Arya entrecerró los ojos mientras dijo— Ya. Claro.

— Sí, bien, voy a la azotea. Lysandro está esperándome.

— Salúdalo de mi parte.

— Sí, claro, majestad. —sonrió socarrón— Y cuidado por dónde caminas. —añadió burlón mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

Negó con la cabeza y le vio alejarse de ella. Castiel era alto. Muy alto. Fuerte y masculino con esos aires de chico malo que se cargaba todo el tiempo. Había tenido noches placenteras en su compañía y nunca, jamás, le reclamó nada. No la miraba con devoción ni encandilamiento. Podían hablar de cualquier cosa, incluso, no tenían que decir nada para entenderse. Ambos eran fiables, poseían la capacidad de aceptarse tal cual fuesen, con sus problemas y sin ellos.

Sin pensarlo realmente, su boca se abrió:

— ¡Castiel! —llamó, el chico paró lanzando una mirada sobre su hombro— ¿Qué piensas del amor? ¿De las parejas de vida? ¿Existen?

Se formó el silencio.

En un segundo estuvo a un palmo de reírse. Más que eso, doblarse en sonoras carcajadas. Era increíble e irreal que ella, justamente Arya, le preguntará sobre el amor. Absurdo y sin sentido. Y daban ganas de reírse, pero no lo hizo. No al ver la cara tan problemática que estaba haciendo.

Suspiró y miró hacia el frente, pensativo. ¿Creía en el amor? Bueno, sin duda alguna, una vez lo hizo. De hecho, creía que una pequeña parte de él seguía creyendo en el amor. Debrah le había hecho demasiado daño, pero no el suficiente para hacerle creer que el amor era algo inexistente.

Quizá fuera un sentimiento que te descolocaba, que arribaba con todas tus fuerzas y dejaba desprotegido. Cómo la arcilla entre los dedos de un escultor, sumisa, moldeable. Pero también era bueno, dulce y se gozaba en sus mejores momentos.

Si bien Debrah le rompió la esperanza en las relaciones serias, también le había enseñado que el enamorarse no era tan malo, sin importar el desenlace final.

Él sonrió lentamente y su mirada fija viajó sobre el pasillo hasta la muchacha que lo veía expectante. Su rostro mostraba un pequeñísimo rubor. Se dijo en su interior que se veía bien de esa manera, algo chocante al ser tan poco común pero _está bien_. De vez en cuando Arya podría mostrar un poco más que su actitud jovial y pícara.

La joven Nymph sintió a su corazón pararse y correr rápido después. El ansia comenzaba a hacer mella en sus nervios. Su cabeza amenazaba con volverse un mar de líos cuando él por fin habló.

— ¿Qué creo del amor? Bueno, no lo sé. Después de Debrah nada fue fácil. Hubo muchos momentos malos, pero también reflexivos. —le regaló una pequeña sonrisa— Las parejas de vida existen. Si no fuera así, el idiota de Nevra jamás hubiera cambiado. Y bueno, ¿por qué no lo averiguas por ti misma?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, no contento con dejarla desconcertada su cuerpo se esmeró en hacerla reír histéricamente. Miró al chico con una ceja alzada.

— Vaya, ¿y esas palabras tan pasivas? por no decir cursis. —preguntó con la intención de picarlo— Creo que el hecho de que Lysandro sea tu mejor amigo empieza a pasarte factura.

Castiel frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, irritado.

— Di lo que quieras, enana del infierno, pero fuiste tú la que preguntó. —volvió de nuevo la cabeza, caminó importándole un bledo la chica— Ni siquiera sé para que me molesto contigo.

Arya sonrió.

— Gracias, Cass.

Él chico pareció no escuchar sus palabras porque no se giró ni nada. O al menos no demostró haberla escuchado. Mucho más tranquila que antes, Arya retomó su dirección.

Ninguna preocupación más sobre el amor destrozándole la cabeza.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Iba a matarlos. De verdad lo haría si ambos gemelos no dejaban de reírse en ese mismo instante.

Al parecer su ceño fruncido, su respiración forzada y su intensa mirada de odio no eran suficientes para que Alexy y Armin captaran el mensaje y se callaran. Era increíble. ¡Y él que se pensaba que esos idiotas eran sus mejores amigos!

— ¿Quieren parar de una maldita vez? No sé donde diablos le encuentran la gracia a esto. —dijo de forma brusca, cruzándose de brazos sonrojado para evitar dar un puñetazo en el estómago de Armin.

Pensar que había acudido a ellos porque creía que le iban a ayudar. ¿Y en vez de eso qué se encontraba? Pues a Armin doblado por la mitad, con la mano en el reposad y con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaz de contener su irritante risa cuando les había confesado su problema. ¡Estúpido!

Alexy carraspeó sin borrar su ancha sonrisa gatuna.

— Entiendo que para ti sea horrible. Pero, ¡Vamos! Ponte en nuestro lugar. Es sumamente gracioso, que tengas ese… bua…pff… _problema_. —dijo Armin con clara intención de burlarse de él, mientras dirigía una mirada elocuente hacia cierta parte de la anatomía del castaño.

— Yo no lo llamaría, "problemita". —dijo el de cabello celeste— Es algo bizarro que tu amiguito reaccione de tan sólo olerla, Ken. —dijo con pena mirando al susodicho complicado hombre.

— Es frustrante. Y lo peor es que Raffaella está empezando a notar que me pasa algo.

— La pequeña Ella es adorable y muy inocente; más no estúpida, Kentinito. Sería bastante raro que no lo notara cuando sueles ser más amable y abierto a la amargada actitud que has tomado en el último par de días. —aclaró el de ojos rosas. Kentin sonrió con lastima, más confundido con aquella afirmación.

— Pero de todos modos, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho? —preguntó curioso Armin una vez que pudo parar su ataque de risa.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No puedo contarle algo así! —exclamó Kentin rojo como un tomate— La conozco, es demasiado pura y no creo que entienda muy bien el hecho de que puede ser la pareja de un hombre lobo. —soltó un bufido y miró de reojo a Armin.

— Uhg, bueno, no puedes ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. La noche del Cortejo se acerca y sin importar el desconcierto de ella, debes de tomarla como tu compañera. —Kentin cerró los ojos— Raffaella es compresiva y tiene ese dote maternal que no se iguala. Seguramente no le tomara mucho comprenderlo y tomar la mejor decisión. Y bueno, no quiero que pase por nada desagradable en el Cortejo…—Alexy hizo una pausa, prosiguió con voz baja— Esa noche es realmente escalofriante. Muchos se han quedado sin pareja, sin mencionar, bueno… que hace dos años la cantidad de hembras bajó notoriamente en número. Ninguno piensa en la noche del Cortejo, se dejan llevar por sus instintos y por ello, muchas que se negaron murieron.

Armin y Kentin se encogieron en sus lugares, recordando los gritos y llantos. Cuando se despertaron a la mañana siguiente, docenas de hembras se hallaron desperdigadas por los rincones más lúgubres de la Academia. La mayoría muertas y las que no; demasiado traumatizadas para volver a ver a un macho en sus vidas.

Desde entonces, el gobierno junto a Academy Atlantis había proclamado la ley de nunca tocar a una hembra si ella no lo deseaba. Pero la noche del Cortejo era peligrosa y la totalidad de hembras en Atlantis seguía bajando alarmantemente rápido.

— Eh, Alex, deja de hablar de eso que mi piel se pone chinita. —berreó Armin a su gemelo haciendo una mueca. Los recuerdos y las redadas a las que los sometieron, eran algo que Armin aun se empeñaba en borrar de su memoria.

— Ya, perdón.

Kentin asintió comprensivo.

— No hay problema.

El silencio se rompió cuando Armin volvió a abrir su enorme bocota:

— Me dejas más tranquilo. —Alexy y Kentin le miraron extrañados— Me preocuparía enormemente si no encontraras atractiva a Ella _belle._ La castaña está como quiere; solo un ciego sería capaz de negarlo. —añadió él azabache con una sonrisa distraída al recordar a la pequeña italiana— Si quieres yo puedo ocuparme de ella en lo que tú solucionas tus problemas existenciales. —sonrió burlón pero tuvo que hacer un movimiento brusco para evitar el libro que había salido disparado y con mucha rabia de la mano de Kentin.

Alexy negó con la cabeza, avecinando la hostilidad que pasaría a formar parte de las palabras del castaño. De igual forma miró represivo a Armin.

— No hables de Ella así, Armin. Es guapa y dulce. Además de _muy_ densa.

— No te pases ni un pelo, lagartija. —le dijo con voz amenazante Kentin y con otro libro mucho más pesado listo para lanzárselo.

— ¡Tranquilo, Kentin! ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! —dijo Armin alzando las manos en señal de paz— Vaya par, sólo bromeaba. —refunfuñó.

— Ya, pues ahórrate ese tipo de bromas. Sino aquí nuestro lobuno amigo te arranca la cabeza. —dijo de manera divertida Alexy. Rió al ver que Armin se agachaba cuando Kentin simuló lanzar el libro. El castaño lo acompañó en las risas a la vez que Armin les miraba ceñudo.

— De acuerdo. Nada de hacer bromas sobre hacer favores sexuales a Raffaella. Captado. —asintió como dándose la razón. Kentin le fulminó con la mirada pero prefirió no añadir nada más— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Creo que hay una poción, Ezarel puede…

— Ni siquiera lo menciones. —le interrumpió Ken— No pienso depender de una poción para esto. Es lo más natural que lo sienta pero… sólo no quiero asustarla. Y Ezarel no parará de jugarme bromas.

— A lo mejor estás muy estresado. —comentó Armin encogiéndose de hombros— Últimamente ha habido muchas lunas llenas. Y estamos en el quinto mes.

— Lo sé. —suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello— Es lo más raro que ha pasado desde mi conversión.

Descontrol. Desesperación. Y una sed inigualable de poseer sus pensamientos.

Kentin quería monopolizar a Raffaella. Guardarla en una pequeña y fuerte caja de la que nunca saliese. Suya. Suya. Suya.

— Creen que… olvídenlo. No creo que eso sea posible. —acotó Alex pensativo. Los otros dos lo miraron con expectativa.

¿Sería posible? ¿Realmente llegarían tan lejos…?

Las campanadas del enorme reloj interrumpieron el hilo de pensamientos de Alexy.

— Parece que la octava hora está por comenzar. —Ken suspiró— Odio Ciencias.

— Oh, ¿en esa clase no te toca con Ella y Arya? —preguntó Alexy rebuscando en su bolso.

— Aah, ¿por?

Alexy murmuró un "¡lo encontré!" y sonrió a ambos chicos— Toma. —le entregó un sobre blanco, Kentin lo tomó detectando el grosor del sobre— Dáselo a Arya cuando la veas.

— Claro, como soy tu mandadera.

— No, pero sé que aunque te negaras lo harás de todas formas. —dijo amigable.

El castaño le miró mal y tomó sus cosas para irse a su ya mencionada clase. Una vez que desapareció de la vista de los gemelos, Armin se volvió a un pensativo Alexy.

— Deja de preocuparte por eso, Alex, no creo que Shermansky este detrás de todo esto. —pronunció estirándose en su puesto. Alex medio sonrió.

— Sólo creo que es muy extraño y apresurado.

— Yo creo que es normal. Quiero decir, si encuentras a tu pareja lo más común es que desees estar lo más cerca posible. Eliminar la distancia.

— Pero todo es muy rápido. ¡Ni siquiera la has visto en tu vida!

— Pero Kentin la sintió, así como para Nevra el aroma de su pareja marcó una diferencia. —Armin sonrió incómodo. No solía hablar de esos temas y cuando la hacia por lo regular no tenía ni idea de que decir— No soy un experto, ni creo que llegué a serlo alguna vez pero, bueno, cada raza tiene su forma de conexión. Para Ken es la presencia para nosotros es el _inventum_.

— Pero…

— No sé, Alex. Simplemente siento que Ken está bien en preocuparse y sentirse algo confundido. —se alzó de hombros restándole importancia— Dejemos de hablar de esto, empieza a volverse molesto.

Alexy sonrió travieso.

— Me sorprendes, hermanito, parece que cierta _compañía_ ha comenzado a dar buenos resultados en ti.

— Callate, Alex.

Se carcajeó bajo el tenue sonrojo de su hermano, Armin por su parte le sonrió sin vergüenza, muy satisfecho de los productivos frutos que esa compañía le traía.

— Sólo es una amiga. No hay nada especial, Alexy.

El de cabello azul le respondió con monosílabos y con mucha burla, cuando su mirada se desvió hacía un sospechoso hombre que se ocultaba parcialmente con una capucha negra, y echaba miradas por el lugar encima del libro que le cubría media cara.

Cuando se dio cuenta quién era y _porqué_ estaba ahí, su preocupación aumentó.

Podía estar equivocado pero…¿Shermasnky sería capaz de involucrar a los agentes del gobierno sólo para mantener vigilada la escuela o… era por algo mucho más peligroso que unos simples lobos y ninfas con las hormonas revolucionadas?

De cualquier forma, sólo esperaba que Kentin hiciera lo correcto.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Se escabulló hasta su dormitorio, sabiendo que la charla que le esperaba iba a ser larga y dura. Más para ella que para él. Eso seguro.

Se abrió la puerta con lentitud y un alto cuerpo entro por ella. Todo estaba tranquilo y no se oía ningún ruido.

— ¿Rina? —llamó— Sal, sé que estás ahí.

Mierda.

Su jodida voz le ponía los pelos de punta y a la vez le excitaba de una manera pecaminosamente placentera. El deseo por él ronroneó en el fondo de su garganta.

— Rina, —él pareció pensarlo un poco y sonrió con afabilidad después— por favor sal, sabes que necesitamos hablar, linda.

Pese a sus dulces palabras y el acostumbrado sobrenombre cariñoso, Rina sintió temblar todo su cuerpo. Y no precisamente por que eso significase algo bueno.

Estuvo tentada a salir del cuarto y de la Academia. Pero eso habría sido cobarde y lamentablemente las costumbres de las sirenas dictaban que nunca se debía ser cobarde, que debían de tomar lo que era suyo.

Cogió aire y se acercó silenciosamente hacia el joven que le esperaba en el centro de la habitación. Ese cuarto le traía tantos buenos recuerdos. Se puso detrás del pelinegro y acercó su boca a su oído.

— Hola. —susurró depositando un beso detrás de su oreja.

— Rina, hay que hablar. —Nevra se giró y la miró tan seriamente que la chica preció sorprendida.

Antes había creído que su corazón no podía estar más roto, pero al mirar la determinación marcada en cada línea perfecta del rostro de Nevra, se dio cuenta que, bueno, el corazón podía romperse muchas veces más.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— Señora, Shermansky los agentes están aquí.

— Hazlos pasar, Leifthan.

El joven asintió y se giró hacia la puerta pero antes de girar la perilla, la voz de la mujer le detuvo.

— Leifthan, ni Miiko, ni Nathaniel y mucho menos Ezarel pueden saber de esto, ¿queda claro?

Le lanzó una sonrisita por su hombro.

— Cómo el agua.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Michelle entró por el salón de ciencias y sonrió a un ofuscado Kentin sentado hasta el fondo de la clase. El chico le regresó el saludo con una sonrisa cortes antes de que su atención se dirigiese otra vez a su libro de texto.

Estaba sentado en la mesa de trabajo con Raffaella a su lado, como era habitual. No podía decirse que fueran exactamente algo (la humana era _demasiado_ gentil y amable) pero tal vez amigos cercanos si eran, pero estaba claro que su peludo amigo lunar sentía algo más por la chica. Michelle sentía curiosidad por saber si la muchacha sabía o sospechaba del enturbio que acongojaban a Ken cada vez que ella se encontraba cerca. Lo más probable es que no fuera el caso. Raffaella apenas era consciente de cuando alguien hablaba en doble sentido.

 _« Al final puedo ayudarlo un poco…»_

Supo que sus pensamientos estaban siendo claramente manifestados en su rostro cuando Nathaniel, a su lado, le señaló con ojos analizadores y una línea recta en los labios.

— Lo que sea que estés pensando en esa alocada cabecita que tienes, haz el favor de mantenerme apartado. —barbotó, cansado— Shermasky no fue muy indulgente la última vez.

Michelle pareció pensar en sus palabras. Nathaniel sabía que no era así al verla sonreír como un gato.

— Tranquilo, Nath, —el chico la miró dudoso, ella profirió una risilla traviesa—te prometo que está vez no será sólo saltarte tus obligaciones de delegado… ¡Sera mejor que eso! —gritó con efusividad haciendo aspavientos en su asiento.

— Michi. —advirtió. Unas molestas punzadas en su cabeza amenazaban en convertirse en una indeseable jaqueca— ¿Por qué nunca escuchas lo que te digo? —preguntó con ojos entrecerrados en su dirección.

— Claro que lo hago, pero siempre eres algo aburrido y creo que es bueno darle sabor a tu insípida vida, Nath.

Ese comentario lo irritó más.

— Gracias por decirme empollón.

Michelle le sonrió deslumbrante— De nada.

No podía dar crédito a la actitud de su amiga. ¿Era posible que se consiguiera otra mejor amiga y olvidara a Michelle en algún rincón donde nadie más la fuera a encontrar después de un muy largo tiempo?

Se rió de su propia ingenuidad. ¿Abandonar a Michi? ¿A su adorable y fiel dragoncito? Jamás, aun si la chica le producía enormes dolores de cabeza, nunca podría ni querría separarse de ella. Era extraño pero Michelle se había convertido en alguien con gran importancia para él.

Incluso si el ser mágico que dormitaba en sus fueros internos eran por naturaleza enemigos.

Y, bueno, la rubia tenía razón. Ella le daba sabor a su rutinaria vida.

— Nath. —llamó Michelle poniendo su pequeña mano sobre el hombro del rubio. El miró giró y se encontró con sus plateados orbes— La clase ya comenzó. —sonrió queda.

Miró al frente y efectivamente la profesora Delanay se encontraba escribiendo los procedimientos de una nueva pócima con propiedades regenerativas y de alto alcance neuronal.

— Bien, jóvenes, hoy trabajaremos con una poción de suma importancia, lo bastante importante para al menos beneficiarlos si tienen heridas internas y deban curarse por medio del sueño. —informó la profesora logrando que todos se miraran— ¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo se lleva el proceso de regeneración celular?

No siendo una sorpresa, Nathaniel alzó la mano.

Delanay le dio pase libre.

— Diga, joven.

— Hum, bueno… la regeneración celular es un proceso de restauración que nuestro cuerpo activa de forma natural. Todos los días nuestro organismo se encarga de regenerar y reparar una cierta cantidad de tejidos, órganos y sistemas, lo que lleva a que diariamente el cabello y las uñas crezcan o en caso de la piel; las células muertas muden a unas nuevas.

Delanay asintió a su respuesta.

— Si bien es cierto eso, las células tardan aproximadamente cinco días o, en su defecto, una semana por completo. Esto si hablamos del proceso evolutivo humano. —la mujer castaña se paseo por el salón, un manto de meditación rodeándola— ¿Cuánto es el tiempo estipulado para la regeneración de un derrame interno si éste se manifiesta en un dragón?

Melody, compañera y "camarada" de Nathaniel, fue quién alzó la mano está vez.

— Si, jovencita.

— Dependiendo del la longitud del derrame y en que zona de encuentre pero… el tiempo general de la restauración en un dragón es de tres días y, si se balancea la magia y los años en dicho espécimen, puede sanarse en un par de horas.

— Bien dicho, joven. —Delaney caminó hasta el escritorio y tomo unas hojas que estaban dobladas.

Ante el comentario, la chica se irguió en su lugar. Varios de los presentes creyeron ver a un pomposo pavorreal desplegar su cola en alto.

Delanay pidió repartir las hojas por el salón, una vez hecho eso se dedicó a hacer dibujar sobre la pizarra un esquema de la poción y cada un de los procesos a seguir. Todas las indicación desglosadas lo más detalladamente posible.

Quería evitarse problemas como con la clase anterior. Esa chica, Alajéa, era especialmente bruta en cuanto a trabajos de alquimia se refería.

— Todos los pasos están en la pizarra, si tienen una duda acérquese hasta el escritorio. Trabajaran en parejas. —el murmullo estudiantil no se hizo esperar— ¡A callar! Las parejas las haré yo.

La profesora rápidamente empezó a emparejarlos para la realización del trabajo. Según sus vistazos a la clase, había acordado emparejarlos en un índice de habilidades complementarias. Ni el mejor estaría con el peor ni el intermedio con el más indiferente. Todos iguales.

Ella se sintió conforme cuando Delanay proclamó que Kentin sería su compañero. Siendo sincera, no estaba muy familiarizada con todos los de la clase y que hubiera sido compañera de otro de no fuera Nathaniel o Kentin, le hacían ponerse de los nervios. Sabría lidiar con ello pero sin duda la incomodidad estaría presente.

— Como compañeros. —dijo una vez que todas las parejas fueron elegidas. —Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Kentin.

— Por supuesto, Raff.

Y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Quizás fuera una ilusión creada por las capas de humo que salían de los calderos, pero a Kentin le dio la impresión de que Raffaella flotaba en una nebulosidad fragante y delicada, como toda ella. Y se dedicó a admirar los detalles de su ser cuando la chica se enfrascó en medir meticulosamente las ramas de árbol santo que llevaba la poción. No era muy alta, y si muy pequeña. Calculando que le apenas le rozaba la mitad del pecho. Tenía un cuello largo y dorado adornado por una gargantilla con una pequeña amatista, que su melena marrón-rojiza engalanaba con sencillez, sujeto por una adorable cinta violeta en forma de diadema. Su cuerpo… Ya, claro, Armin tenía razón. Raffaella podía ser un enanito del bosque pero sus curvas sugerentes y cándidas nadie las despreciaba.

Y en cuanto a su cara…

 _Su cara._

Dioses benditos. Su rostro era menudito y lo bastante adorable para que Kentin deseara pasar interminables tardes acariciando las tiernas mejillas, luminosas por el brillo único que el sol podía darle a su piel de olivo. Y sus ojos ¡Sus ojos! Dos ópalos fragmentados en amarillo tranparente que mostraban la bondad de su poseedora.

Si buscaba una comparación para Raffaella, la más adecuada sería un brote. Sí, un brote. Un brote de la mejor primavera que adula con volverse una de las flores más bonitas del reino natural.

— Kentin, ¿me pasas el polvo de rocío?

— Aquí tienes. —situó el frasquito con polvos azules en la manita extendida.

— Gracias.

Dos horas más tarde, el final de la clase por fin llegó. Delanay regaño a varios de sus estudiantes, si bien la poción no era de primer grado, era lo bastante fácil para que alguien en básica experiencia la realizara sin dificultades, pero sus pareciera ser que sus alumnos sin el básico conocimiento tenían. A lo largo de la clase varios calderos explotaron, otras no tenían el color adecuado y en una el resultado había sido lo contario a lo esperado.

Al menos ahora tenía una poción de "Quita-sueños" más en el inventario.

Un poco de su esperanza volvió al ver las posiciones de Kentin y Nathaniel en perfecto estado.

— Ha finalizado la clase, jóvenes. —recogió sus bolso y antes de salir por la puerta, dijo— Quiero un ensayo de la clase. Un informe sobre las ventajas y desventajas de la poción y propuestas para el nombre con el cual se le puede bautizar. Es una poción nueva, así que pónganse a trabajar. El que no entregue el trabajo no tiene derecho al examen final.

La profesora despareció de la clase con los quejidos de los adolescentes atrás de sí.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Esa misma tarde después de tener una indeseable conversación con su mejor amiga, Bella buscaba al culpable de robar la pureza de los labios de su morena favorita.

— Ese desgraciado roba inocencias. —susurró para ella completamente rabiosa.

— ¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntaron atrás de sí.

Bella viró tan rápido el cuello que a Armin le pareció vivir en carne propia el resucitar del la niña exorcista.

— Sí, a un estúpido mono de masa muscular extravagante y que se cree un chulo, ¿lo has visto? —siseó perforándolo con sus potentes ojazos rosáceos.

Armin realmente sintió pena por el vampiro.

— Eh, claro… supongo que está en su dormitorio ahora.

— Bien, llévame ahí.

Armin entonó los ojos, mitad confuso, mitad divertido.

— Sígueme, Bells.

La chica le siguió en silencio con el persistente ceño fruncido y un aire de _"matar, matar, matar"_ a su alrededor. No quiso tentar su suerte al preguntar la causa de su enojo, suficiente información tenía con saber que el punto de su furia era Nevra. Seguramente también relacionado a Yayx.

Sí, principalmente a esa chica.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Bella? —preguntó simpático tratando de amenizar el ambiente hostil.

Bellatriz lo miró y pareció analizarlo profundamente. Relajó sus hombros y le dio una mueca… _amigable_.

— Bien, supongo… pero ahora quiero descuartizar al colmilludo ese.

Armin se carcajeó.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo no te da miedo ponerle apodos a un ser que puede quebrarte el cuello si lo fastidias? Admiro tu valentía. —añadió lo último sin dejar de verla con elocuente fasinación.

La chica sonrió desafiante.

— Oh, no te preocupes. Si ese intento de Edward Cullen trata de ponerme una mano encima seguro se gana el odio de _mi_ waifu. Además, será un placer presentarle a mis bebes. —dijo con tono provocativo. Enseñó sus pequeños puños a Armin, quién se rió de su muestra temeraria.

— Eres muy divertida, Bells.

— Gracias, guapo. —le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Armin preguntó:

— ¿Quién es Edward Cullen?

Bella lo miró y sonrió misteriosa. Armin definió su sonrisa casi como si fuera macabra.

— Un tarado que salió volando por mi ventana.

Alzó las cejas, incrédulo. Iba preguntarle como era eso de que el tal Edward había salido volando por su ventana cuando la sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó más y su aire amenazador se hizo mucho más visible y potente que antes.

Habían llegado al dormitorio de la Guardia Sombra.

— ¿Cuál es el numeró de su habitación? —le preguntó atravesando las puertas de cristal del edificio violeta.

— Eh, creo que es el 300.

— Oh, está bien por mí. —la chica comenzó a subir las escaleras con una letal calma— Así entro en calor.

— Tú… eres bastante extravagante, Bella.

— Así me quieres, ¿no?

Y Armin no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Bellatrix.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Yayx se tocaba los labios una y otra vez mientras se miraba al espejo: Sin duda había algo diferente en ella. Podía sentirlo. Cuestión que la inquietaba mucho, demasiado. Había sido su primer beso pero no había sido algo invasivo. Ni siquiera abrió la boca y mucho menos él. Pero se sentía tan… ¿traviesa? Era cuando las chicas en la secundaria contaban cómo habían perdido la virginidad y su mente y cuerpos se sentían diferentes. Un aura de madurez las envolvía quitándose ese brillo de inocencia obligatoria.

Estaba tan nerviosa, en verdad que lo estaba. Salió del baño a su cuarto y una llovizna comenzó a cubrir lentamente el vidrio de una de las ventanas. El frió había comenzado a tomar fuerza con la llegada del otoño. Y por muy extraño que pareciera, en Atlantis se percibían todos los cambios con mucha más intensidad que en la superficie.

La chica comenzó a buscar su liga azul de flores blancas sin éxito. Luego recordó la noche pasada y se golpeó la frente, con el sonrojo volviendo a sus mejillas. Tomó un cintilla roja y ató su cabello en una larga trenza.

Se encaminó al comedor para luego ir a encontrarse con Bella en el patio central. Cuando salió de su dormitorio no sintió la presencia del Jefe de la Guardia Sombra por ninguna parte, lo cual tranquilizó su corazón. No necesitaba un ataque cardiaco a las siete de la noche en pleno jueves.

Vio hacia la nada y los recuerdos de la noche anterior bombardearon su mente sin tregua. Meneó la cabeza con suma vergüenza.

Después de la confesión de Nevra ella había entrado en un estado emocional difícil, por no decir que se quedo completamente paralizada del miedo, y le contestó al vampiro con lo único que su mente pudo formular.

 _"Ah,… es una broma"_

Pocos segundos después entendió que había soltado cualquier tontería y la expresión que había puesto el chico no la hizo sentir mejor. Si bien el dolor o un terrible sufrimiento no acompañaban al rostro de Nevra luego de esas palabras, la desilusión y un fuerte a saberse rechazado desfiló por cara trazó de su cara.

Y la culpabilidad llegó a ella de forma inmediata.

Había intentado disculpase de todas las formas posibles y por haber que existieran pero parecía que sus propias palabras no salían de la mente del vampiro. Y llevándose por su desesperación e inusual improvisación, lo abrazó.

Lo abrazó.

Y Nevra rompió en estruendosas risas.

La razón llegó a Yayx como un balde de agua helada. Molesta se separó del chico y sin más entró a su habitación. Cerrándole la puerta en plena cara sonriente.

Después de todo, si que los sentimientos de Nevra para con ella eran una broma.

Aunque para su mala suerte, eso no impedía que no se sintiera más confundida respecto a sus propios sentimientos.

Ella amaba a Lysandro. Tanto que podía llegar a adorarlo de una forma bastante extremista, pero Nevra le despertaba emociones nuevas e inusuales que antes no había pensado llegar a experimentar.

Ambos eran tan diferentes. Y ambos la hacían sentir de forma muy distinta.

Con Lysandro todo era suavidad. Paz y un sentimiento de profundidad sin igual. Podría contarle que había asesinado a alguien y el chico guardaría el secreto como si nunca lo supiera. Le daría apoyo, la reprendería por sus acciones pero un dulce beso en la frente sería suficiente para sentirse mucho mejor. Satisfecha.

En lo que respecta a Nevra, parecía que todo eran vueltas sin fin, un constante sentimiento de expectación que deseaba desaparecer. La hacía desesperarse con una facilidad envidiable y ni ella misma se reconocía cuando estaba cerca de él. Y así mismo, también estaba ese instinto primitivo que le gritaba que no le dejara ir nunca. Que se protegieran en sus fuertes brazos, olisqueando para siempre su aroma encino fresco.

Suspiró y chilló bajito. Sólo de pensar en el vampiro un dolor de cabeza se manifestaba.

— Annie, ¿estás bien?

La chica alzó la vista y observó a Lysandro parado delante de ella. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

— Hola, Lys. —saludó con una pequeña sonrisa— Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Lysandro escrutó con preocupación su rostro y acarició su cabeza con ternura.

— Debes de cuidarte. —dijo— Sabes que tu situación es delicada.

La chica asintió.

— Lo sé. Estoy tomando las medidas necesarias.

— Me parece lo más correcto. —sonrió afable— Te acompaño, vas con Shermansky, ¿cierto?

— Sí. —si era cierto que ese no era el plan inicial, pasar un tiempo junto a su hermano no le vendría mal. Necesitaba calmarse y sólo Lysandro podía ayudarla en eso.

— Vamos, Annie.

 _«Annie»_

Lysandro era el único que la llamaba por su segundo nombre. Según él, ese nombre iba perfecto con ella.

Y Yayx difería con él en eso.

En silencio y con un apacible sentimiento entre los dos, se hicieron mutua compañía.

* * *

-:-

Esa misma noche después de haber tenido un día bastante bueno, muchos ya estaban en el comedor para cenar. Todos estaban más que felices de que el fin de semana por fin se acercaba y otros sólo refunfuñaban por la cuantiosa tarea a realizar. Mientras, Raffaella había salido del comedor buscando a Kentin ya que Alexy le llamaba desde hace un buen tiempo.

Pensó en regresarse por donde vino hasta que vio al chico en una de las puertas que daban hacia el laberinto de rosales. Kentin portaba una túnica negra, que cubría parcialmente su cabellera castaña y a paso apresurado se dirigía a la salida.

Era extraño verlo de esa forma tan sospechosa, y sus sentidos se alertaron. Una vez lo vio salir por la puerta, lo siguió. Ella no lo seguía muy de cerca para que no la viera, lo observaba caminar por los jardines, evitando a toda costa ser visto. Lo estuvo siguiendo por un gran rato, hasta verlo entrar al laberinto. Mientras lo vigilaba se preguntaba a donde iba, ¿sería posible que algo le estuviera molestando?

Todo se volvió más oscuro una vez el primer pasillo del laberinto fue atravesado. La joven humana al verlo correr lo siguió aun más, empezaba a perderle el paso, por lo que se echó a correr ella también.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ella?

La voz de Kentin vino desde atrás y la tomó con la guardia baja. Se viró al encapuchado cuerpo masculino.

— Yo... Yo estaba buscándote porque Alexy llevaba rato llamando pero no respondías y cuando te vi...—calló sin saber como seguir. Las cosas no estaban resultando como había previsto. Al mirar a Ken a los ojos se vio atrapada bajo la voracidad de sus esmeraldas resplandecientes, nerviosa; pasó saliva antes de seguir— Yo... Yo estoy preocupada por ti, Kentin.

Sus palabras parecieron complacer al chico porque sonrió.

— Eres tan dulce, Ella... Pero parece ser que ésta noche tu preocupación te ha traído a la boca del lobo.

Su corazón se agitó y el miedo corrió por cada terminación nerviosa cuando la oscura túnica cayó al suelo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con...?

No pudo terminar la frase al verse interrumpida por potente y brioso aullido.

Y de un momento a otro, una gigantesta criatura se lanzó en su búsqueda.

.

.

.

.

Continuará. ~

* * *

 **Voy a dejarles una nota pequeña porqué mañana tengo exámenes y debo descansar bien:**

 **¿Qué les pareció el cap? Interesante? Not abad(?) ¡Diganmelo! Ustedes saben que me gusta leerlos ;)**

 **Como dije en otro fic: Utopía va a tener un giro en el género y la trama, la cual sera más oscura y misteriosa pero sin olvidar el humor.**

 **Respondo a sus reviews el viernes sin falta. Ahora ando corta de tiempo. Y disculpen las faltas ortográficas, luego las corregire.**

 **¡Los amo y gracias por su fiel apoyo! Son geniales.**

 **Bonito fin de semana.**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchado " Positive " – Ranma (Ending 8)._**

 ** _16/03/17_**


	6. V: Noche&Verdades

_**Disclaimer** :_ Por mucho que me gustaría serlo, no soy dueña de Corazón de Melón, Eldarya ni de sus personajes. Ayer trate de comprar los derechos pero no me alcanzo con los $20 que llevaba.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Lenguaje mal sonante, mundo alternativo (AU). Hay posibilidad de un 30% sobre relaciones indecorosas entre personajes secundarios y principales. Leves (o fuertes) escenas de posible interacción sexual. En su mayoría; romance y el manejo de relaciones entre humanos y seres fantásticos.- Si eres sensible a estos temas; lee bajo tu responsabilidad.

 _ **Summary:**_ En un mundo donde humanos y seres fantásticos coexisten en armonía, Atlantis Academy abre sus puertas a la raza humana...Entra en un mítico mundo de dragones, licántropos y nymphs...Entra en Atlantis.

 ** _Género:_** Humor /Sobrenatural/ Romance.

... _Habla_ /Habla... —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Recomendación para el capítulo:** Demons - Imagine Dragons.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco:**

 _Noche y Verdades_

* * *

 _No te detengas._

Era lo que se repetía en la cabeza de Raffaella una y otra vez sin que esta detuviera su huida. La chica corría tan rápido como sus pequeños pies se lo permitiesen. Contuvo el aliento al escuchar un fuerte aullido. Lo había sentido tan cercano, que podía jurar que esa criatura que le perseguía estaba a un centímetro de tocarla.

Pero, eso no era así. Raffaella sabía que su poder le hacía oír las cosas de una manera tan amplificada que los tímpanos le podían llegar a explotar por la simple caída de una copa de cristal, por ello siempre llevaba consigo esos curiosos cascos felpudos que no dejaban sus oídos a menos que ella lo viera necesario.

Raffaella no se atrevió a dar un vistazo hacia atrás. En ese instante sólo podía seguir corriendo bajo la oscura y helada noche. Incluso la persecución parecía querer tomar un sonido, uno agudo y sordo, el _tap-tap_ muy similar a unas patas impactar contra la tierra húmeda.

No entendía porque hoy, justamente ese día, tuviera que pasar todo esto. Correr por su vida en peligro no era algo que estuviera en sus planes para acabar el día.

Miedo. El miedo recorría cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, quería gritar, berrear y pedir auxilio sin embargo, no l hizo. Sabía que si lo hacía, Kentin la encontraría más rápido.

Creyó que podía llorar de la felicidad al ver las luces al final del laberinto, los sonidos del murmullo estudiantil cada vez más cerca… hasta que aquella bestia apareció frente a ella, cerrando su paso de golpe.

La castaña ahogó un grito al encontrarse con Kentin, o lo que parecía su amigo ante semejante altura y extrema corpulencia.

No, se dijo al interior, aquel ser no podía ser Kentin. No su tierno y dulce amigo.

De casi tres metros de altura, frente a ella un ser peludo se alzó, cayendo en sus cuatro patas una vez obtenida la total atención de la muchacha. Como el animal que era comenzó a asecharla, gruñendo cada tanto y deteniéndose a tan solo dos palmos del cuerpo humano. Ella sólo veía con horrible angustia los movimientos del lobo.

Pese al miedo angustiante que sentía, era notable que aquel ser no era el típico licántropo que narraban las historias de fantasía que le gustaban. Amplio, de basto pelaje marrón oscuro y cuyos movimientos intimidaban, Raffaella le contemplo en una mezcla que iba de la fascinación hasta el más puro terror.

Aquellos filosos ojos que debiesen de ser amarillos, eran de un color verde musgo, bastante alejado del brillante esmeralda que poseía su amigo. De alguna forma, Raffaella podía ver la diferencia entre la bestia que habitaba en Kentin y este.

Despacio, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar algo más que aquellos inquietantes orbes, comenzó a retroceder con cautela, sin querer alertar al animal; en su avance buscando cualquier cosa que le sirviera para defenderse si se llegaba a presentar la oportunidad. Y Raffaella esperaba no verse en la necesidad de hacerlo. Nunca había atravesado una situación similar, ni lo remotamente cercana a esto. Por lo que no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto con la bestia. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con estruendo sobre sus tímpanos, lo que causaba en Ella una angustia a un mayor.

Se mantuvo así, en retroceso con el licántropo siguiéndola de cerca hasta que su espalda choco con una de las divisiones del laberinto. Dejo de respirar por unos segundos intentado contener el pánico, ahora sin escapatoria alguna, estaba acorralada entre el muro de frondosas hojas y el enorme licántropo.

Aterrada, se cuestionó nuevamente porque había sido tan idiota en seguir a Kentin. Alexy se lo advirtió, la directora incluso y ella no quiso hacer caso. Algunos alumnos no pueden controlar sus impulsos, se habían hecho estudios de seguimiento en cuanto al comportamiento de cada especie. Valorando y sopesando los riegos. No obstante, eran pocos los conocimientos sobre la reacción de cada ser ante el descubrimiento de su pareja. Todo era ambiguo y sin mucho detalle. En el pasaje de un diario público, que encontró en la biblioteca, se hallaban datos poco satisfactorios sobre estos percances o casos especiales. La reacción que tuviese cualquier ser mágico ante su pareja variaba de forma funesta, desde el encandilamiento y adoración ciega hasta el tope de la violencia, cayendo muchas veces en salvajismo contra el ser "amado".

De cualquier manera, nada decía mucho realmente; no proporcionaban lo necesario para que uno estuviera informado de ello. Y si le preguntabas a alguien se mantenían en la misma vagues, como si no quisieran revelar ciertas cosas. Como si guardasen secretos que no debían salir a luz.

Recordando todo esto, Raffaella se sintió mucho más centrada en sí misma, aunque eso no disminuía su horror. Maldijo mentalmente al lobo cuando este se quedó quieto observando entre sus muslos temblorosos. Si su memoria no le fallaba, anteriormente había leído que los hombres lobo, o licántropos originales, en su forma animal solían reconocer y ejercer derecho sobre su predestinada compañera. Todo mediante un acto sexual, impulsivo y a veces violento para la compañera o compañero si este se negaba a seguir el ritual de conexión.

La chica se asustó aún más, negándose a creer todo aquello. No podía ser cierto, no debía de serlo. Se oponía a creer, a siquiera valorar el hecho de ser la compañera de Kentin. Si bien era torpe e inocente, no ingenua y Raffaella sabía que aquel reconocimiento que la bestia hacia sobre sus piernas, vientre, cuello y entrepierna era porque estaba preparándose para _algo_.

Y Raffaela se negaba ser partícipe de un acto cruel con este.

Ahora, sabiendo sus circunstancias, las lágrimas retenidas brotaron sobre sus ojos como ríos sin cause. El animal se sostuvo en sus dos patas traseras apoyando las delanteras sobre el muro de hojas, encerrando a la pequeña humana entre su cuerpo bestial. La chica no hizo nada más que encogerse en su lugar, templaba de arriba abajo; sollozando en silencio total.

Sintiendo la fría nariz rozar su cuello, apretó aún más las manos sobre el pecho. Él estaba oliéndola, la olfateaba sin descaro alguno. Interminables segundos el licántropo se mantuvo haciendo lo mismo, solo oliéndola. Reconociéndola a su modo bestial y natural. Se estremeció al sentir su lengua rasposa, húmeda, recorrer el largo de su delicado cuello. Saboreaba la tierna piel olivo, degustando la salinidad de sus lágrimas.

Era tan bizarro todo que sólo quería que todo acabara ya, cualquiera que fuese el desenlace final.

Y para su total sorpresa, el animal hizo algo que ella simplemente no podía creer.

El licántropo inicio un olfateo desde su pecho bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su pelvis, donde se detuvo. Quieto, sin moverse, después hundió el hocico entre el hueco de sus piernas. Raffaella dio un respingo al escuchar el crack, luego la brisa acaricio la piel desnuda de sus muslos y ella supo que lo que estaba a punto de pasar marcaría un inicio y un final en su vida.

Cuando sintió la lengua del licántropo rozar su intimidad por encima de sus bragas, el mundo se fue cuesta abajo para la chica. Y de pronto una oscuridad abrumadora la absorbió, dejándola a merced de la bestia.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— Sigo sin entender algo.

Lysandro Ainsworth era un chico callado, de estatura alta y profundos ojos bicolores. Azul y ámbar, respectivamente. La mayor parte del tiempo destinaba sus momentos de ocio a plasmar letras y citas poéticas propias sobre su siempre confiable libre de pasta negra, su melódica voz rompiendo con sus usuales silencios.

Con un ritmo similar al de tambores que lograba palmeando sus manos contra la mesa, trataba de recrear la última melodía que había compuesto. Frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza al compás del ritmo suave, hasta que alguien lo sacó de su estado catártico con aquellas palabras.

— No te entiendo.

— Aah.

Castiel caminó hasta su amigo, sentándose junto a Lysandro dirigiendo la mirada hacia la torre del dormitorio de chicas. El de cabello blanco prestó suma atención a la aprensión que llenaba los ojos grises de su compañero.

— Sea lo que sea que pase, puedes contármelo. —apoyó una grande mano sobre el hombro ajeno— No te juzgaré.

Castiel sonrió a su amigo, dejando que su mueca se disolviera poco a poco por su rostro hasta llegar a su anterior rictus escrupuloso.

Sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta, dando una honda calada y dejando que el humo saliera lentamente por su boca, preguntó— ¿Qué es para ti el amor, Lysandro?

El albino no supo cómo contestar a su amigo.

Meditabundo, Lysandro llevó los dedos hacia su barbilla; gesto que realizaba cada vez que pensaba a profundidad sobre algo. Castiel silbó por lo bajo sin quitarle la mirada a la torre de dormitorios, esperaba con inusual paciencia a que su mejor amigo le contestara.

¿Qué era el amor? No había alguna definición exacta de ello. Muchos solían decir que variaba, olor, forma y color. Que cada quien tenía una distinta forma de ver al amor, de sentirlo. Y llenarse de él. Por ejemplo él, siendo de la raza más antigua que podía existir entre todos los seres sobre la faz de la tierra, ser vampiro no te las dejaba fácil.

En diversas ocasiones muchos de sus antepasados y conocidos de estos perdían la vertical por un aroma distintivo de sangre. El caso era curioso, dado que para los vampiros la sangre se clasificaba en tres formas distintas. La primera sería la sangre normal y común que todo ser tenía, de la cual los aromas variaban y podían como no hacerlo atraer el interés en los de su especie. La segunda iba íntimamente ligada a la tercera. Siendo objetivo, él nunca había experimentado el dolor, los espasmos que la tercera sangre provocaba en los vampiros. Una vez más agradeció el hecho de haber encontrado a su pareja una vez alcanzado su mayoría de edad.

La tercera sangre, o convencional dado el efecto que provocaba, conducía al vampiro a un estado de eterna confusión. Delirios constantes. Obsesión. Luego llegaba la amargura si el ser poseedor de dicha sangre se la negaba al vampiro una vez probada por él. Incluso llegaban a marcar a los usuarios de dicho líquido como sus parejas.

Lamentablemente, era justo por esto por lo que los vampiros a lo largo de los años obtenían amantes o dejaban a sus anteriores cónyuges, ya que esta sangre no pertenecía a la de la pareja destinada. Siglos anteriores, se descubrió que la tercera sangre tenía un efecto muy parecido a lo que la sangre de la pareja eterna provocaba.

Por eso se nombró como segunda sangre a la de la pareja destinada, ya que iba en mayor rango. Una completa idiotez si le preguntaban a Lysandro, eso de clasificar las sangres solo hablaba del desinterés nato con el cual todo el mundo solía hacer referencia a los vampiros y su nulo respeto por las vidas de las demás razas.

En resumen, mientras la sangre convencional te hacía sufrir al no consumirla, la de la pareja sin duda te llenaba de energía. La tercera sangre era una droga, la segunda era la única medicina para todos los males.

Gracias al cielo, Lysandro no pasó por penuria alguna y pronto había encontrado a su pareja eterna en Deskia, una vampiresa irracional y poco convencional para los estándares de la raza vampírica.

Pero esa inquietante criatura había sido la elegida para permanecer al lado de eterno poeta de era Lysandro, y él estaba más que feliz con su amada.

De nuevo, una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

— Te estas tardando bastante, Lys. —Castiel fruncía el ceño en su dirección, ahora con un segundo cigarrillo en mano.

— Disculpa, me desvié un poco del tema.

— Aah, me he dado cuenta.

— De nuevo lo siento. —dijo. Castiel se crispó un poco, sin acostumbrarse a esa manía de su amigo por ser tan cordial— Respondiendo a tu pregunta… creo que el amor es distinto para cada persona. El cómo lo sentimos, o percibimos, la cosa varia de cada quién.

— Lo sé. —dijo en un suspiró el pelirrojo— Eso lo sé, lo que quería saber era si tú sentías algo diferente al estar cerca de Deskia.

— Oh.

— Oh. —repitió Castiel encontrando de repente muy interesante la colilla de su cigarro.

Lysandro sonrió a la vez que miraba la marca de dos puntos sobre su muñeca.

— Es diferente. —comenzó en tono bajo y suave, lo que atrajo los ojos de Castiel sobre su persona— Sin duda es diferente. Cuando pienso en ella todo está en paz. No es como si me sedara o algo, simplemente sé que no debo de preocuparme de nada si ella esta cerca. Incluso con sus mohines y actitudes algo infantiles u hostiles, la encuentro adorable. No es como si no me molestaran cosas de ella, o me sienta inquieto a veces, pero todo eso es lo que lo vuelve diferente a lo demás. No es perfecta, pero para mí sí. Y al final eso es lo único que cuenta al final del día.

Con un silbido bajo, Castiel le sonrió— Estas enamorado hasta las trancas amigo.

— Sí, por supuesto que lo estoy. —río.

— Entonces…

— ¿Sí?

— Entonces… —apretó los labios y sonrió con resignación después. Lysandro alzó una ceja entre expectante y sorprendido por la actitud vacilante de su amigo.

De un momento a otro Castiel se levantó con brusquedad gritando una cantidad de incoherencias que por muy buen oído que tuviese, Lysandro no logró comprender nada de lo que balbuceaba.

Esto ya se estaba volviendo raro.

— ¿Castiel…?

Un ponte grito del pelirrojo le cortó la pregunta, de nuevo sin prevenir sus acciones, su amigo había vuelto a su posición junto a él, esta vez con ambas manos hechas puños sobre las piernas. El albino le observó sin decir nada.

— Lys.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Alguna vez tuviste un sentimiento de querer perseguir a Deskia a cualquier lugar al que fuera?

— Sí. —suspiró. No era algo de lo que se sintiera particularmente bien admitir, pero lo había hecho. Los primeros días de conexión entre ambos fueron agotadores— ¿Por qué?

Lo ignoró— ¿Querías, más allá de lo correcto, estar cerca de ella?

— Vale, sí. Bastante. —admitió recordando como la propia Deskia le había dicho que resultaba algo extraño verlo a donde fuera que ella iba.

— Ah, vale. Entonces estaba en lo correcto. —susurró por lo bajo el vampiro de cabellos carmesí. Lysandro sólo atinó a mirarle con curiosidad.

— ¿El qué?

Castiel giró en dirección de los dormitorios de nuevo, sin pestañear una sola vez, relajó su postura. Lysandro tuvo la impresión de haber presenciado como si algo saliera de Castiel y dejara un halo cálido en él.

— Esta tarde he tropezado con Arya y he descubierto algo bastante interesante. —dijo mirando a su amigo ahora, este le devolvió el gesto con singularidad— Me gusta Arya.

— Eso lo sé. —Lysandro encontraba esa confesión obvia, si no; no habría otra razón por la que Castiel se acostase con la Nymph tan descuidadamente.

— No, no me refiero a un simple gustar. —negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros con despreocupación— Ella _realmente_ me gusta. Estoy enamorado de ella.

Los bicolores ojos de Lysandro se abrieron desmesuradamente en espasmo e incredulidad. Castiel soltó una ronca carcajada por la reacción de su amigo.

Y aún faltaba lo mejor.

— ¿Cómo es que…?

— Su olor. —dijo rápidamente el vampiro— No había puesto atención a eso con anterioridad, pero hoy estuvo a punto de tropezar y su aroma se disperso por el pasillo de una manera en la que ningún otro aroma lo había hecho antes. Por un momento solo pude ver su pomposa cabeza rojiza. —una sonrisa torcida se expandió en sus labios delgados— No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo logré irme de ahí sin declarármele. Supongo mi orgullo me ayudo en eso.

— ¿Pero acaso eso no quiere decir que…?

— Sí. —le cortó de nuevo solo que esta vez con premura y algo de molestia disfrazada en su voz— Arya es mi compañera.

— Eso… eso es increíble. —no cabía en su asombro, pero estaba feliz por su amigo. Era hilarante la situación.

— Realmente no. —bufó con hastío, fulminando al pobre piso de concreto— No es nada increíble que tu pareja sea una adusta en el amor.

El de cabellos platas río con mesura.

— Será interesante ver cómo logras hacerla entender que si tiene pareja, y eres justamente tú.

El pelirrojo chocó su hombro con el de su amigo en un gesto juguetón.

— Quisiera encontrarle la misma diversión que tú a todo esto, amigo.

— Vamos, vamos, lo lograrás. —dio palmaditas de consuelo sobre la espalda del vampiro de cabeza carmesí, Castiel gruñó— En el fondo ella ha de quererte igual.

— Seguro. —respondió con el sarcasmo tiñendo cada letra.

— Aunque no lo creas, yo sí… ¿A dónde vas?

El pelirrojo siguió por las escaleras mientras su voz se perdía en un eco— A buscar a la idiota de mi compañera antes de que se enrolle con alguien más, y yo terminé por volverme un asesino en serie.

Lysandro solo negó con la cabeza viendo la figura de su amigo desaparecer entre las sombras. Entonces, giró la cabeza en dirección de la bodega.

— Es malo espiar a las personas.

De la parte trasera de la bodega que había sobre la azotea del edificio, una figura femenina salió. El cabello de la intrusa se agitó con el viento y llevo su aroma hasta Lysandro, que sonrió al percibirlo.

— Ugh, da igual. —Deskia se encogió de hombros caminando hasta su novio, una vez a su altura se sentó en pose indio a su lado— Entonces, ¿Cassy tiene que lidiar con la pervertida de Arya?

Lysandro suspiró viendo a su novia, eso de darles motes indiscriminadamente a las personas era un hábito que nunca iba a poder quitarse.

— Cielo —llamó y los enormes ojos púrpura de ella le miraron con cierto interés— ¿Por qué no te has hecho notar antes?

Deskia, siendo Deskia, se mantuvo callada mientras se acomodaba sobre el regazo de su compañero. Nuevamente, podía sentir la conexión entre ambos y como un lazo invisible la unía a él. Lysandro admiró sus hebras brunas, pasando los dedos en una caricia por demás delicada.

— Me hice notar. —dijo cerrando sus ojos. Le fascinaba cuando Lysandro hacía eso sobre su cabeza— Pero él estaba tan idiotizado pensando en su pareja que ni se dio cuenta, y tú estabas absorto viéndolo a él tener una crisis existencial.

— No creo que fuera una "crisis existencial".

— Duh, lo fue. —abrió sus ojos y se quedó observando al vampiro— El hombre parecía querer tirarse desde aquí.

Él sonrió— Sí, ciertamente sí.

La chica no dijo más, volvió a cerrar sus orbes mientras las manos de su novio se movían suavemente entre sus cabellos. La brisa ligera y cálida de Atlantis les envolvió por efímeros segundos y el corazón de cada uno latió al unísono. Para ambos, esa era la parte favorita del día.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— Pasa Yayx.

Yayx llevaba un pijama simple. Eran unos pantalones anchos y largos que casi cubrían a totalidad sus pies, los cuales iban enfundados en unas monas pantuflas de gatito blanco, y una blusa de mangas largas cuya talla era una más grande que la de ella que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos y ocultaba sus curvas femeninas. Y aun con su aspecto poco provocativo, le pareció adorable. Y sensual, bastante sensual. Quizá con un golpe de suerte lograría meter sus manos por debajo de semejante prenda horrenda y descubrir la piel virginal de su pareja.

— Nevra, ¿De qué querías hablar? —preguntó ella entrando por completo a la habitación de él.

Nevra estaba sentado sobre el alféizar de la ventana sin camisa y con su bóxer negro. El cabello negro estaba humedecido y el inefable parche cubría su ojo. Yayx miró a todas partes menos a él. No era de piedra, por lo tanto no era inmune al encanto innato de ese idiota. Le daba malestar ser tan débil de carne. Estúpidas feromonas. Claro que no era la primera vez viendo un pecho masculino desnudo… Leigh y Lysandro eran un ejemplo. Sus compañeros de instituto. Pero lo que tenía enfrente realmente era una digna obra maestra del mármol impoluto. ¿Cómo se podía tener una piel tan bien cuidada?

— Oh, veo que por fin te dignas a hacerme caso. —respondió el moreno demasiado complacido por el aroma que emanaba de ella. Sus sentidos le decían que a ella le gustaba lo que veía y eso por supuesto, solo podía subir su ego anteriormente herido. Se sentía satisfecho. Ahora comprobaba que no le era en absoluto indiferente.

Eso era suficiente para Nevra, con ello podría trabajar. De repente el mal humor ligado a la tristeza que tenía para con ella se esfumo.

— ¿Uh? Dime ya lo que querías decirme, tengo que volver a los dormitorios de chicas.

Si Bella regresaba antes de la cena, seguro la mataba. Había sido buen idea pedirle a Armin que la entretuviera por un rato.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí?

La chica le miró desde la entrada de la alcoba— De alguna manera, siento que estaré segura aquí.

Sonrió con burla— Que lista ¡Bravo! La caperucita evita al lobo. —río— Le diré a Ezarel que suba los puntos de la Guardia.

— Eres un idiota.

— Gracias.

— Deja de hacer el tonto. —respondió de mala gana caminando hasta la cama y sentándose en el borde, quedaba frente a él.

— Que valiente.

— Lo soy, ahora hablemos.

El Líder de la Guardia Sombra sonrió socarronamente levantándose para ir a su cama pasando por el lado de Yayx la cual decidió mirar a la pared de su izquierda. La pobre luchaba por no sonrojarse al verlo semidesnudo, con una pequeña y apretada prenda cubriéndole _ahí._ Odiaba ser tan tímida. En verdad odiaba serlo en frente de él.

— Toma esto.

La humana recibió la delgada cadena que Nevra le tendía. La tomó con ambas manos, admirando lo bonita que lucía.

— Ahora, linda, hablemos.

Yayx le miró dejar caer todo su enorme cuerpo sobre el silloncito individual dispuesto frente a la cama, cruzó la pierna izquierda dejando el tobillo sobre la rodilla derecha y sus brazos fueron a dar sobre los reposabrazos. De repente, le dio la impresión de ser un conejo frente a un temible lobo feroz.

No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero sin duda ella estaba confundida.

¿Qué era eso de ser la pareja de Nevra? ¿Ella? ¿De verdad? ¡¿Por qué ella?!

— No te pido que me aceptes en este momento como tu pareja. Tomate tu tiempo. —Yayx miró estupefacta a Nevra, él le sonrió con delicadeza depositando una taza de té de cítrico sobre sus manos— Vamos, bébelo. Ayuda con el shock.

Había otra taza de té humeante encima de una mesita redonda baja entre ellos dos. La charla se había extendido ya hasta dos horas después, conforme Nevra avanzaba en la situación que le aquejaba, el miedo a Bella paso a ser la última de sus preocupaciones. La infame cadena, que del cristal que colgaba de ella poseía sangre de Nevra, estaba en el regazo de Yayx quemándole a través de la ropa. No quería llegar al momento de colocársela y pasearse por la escuela como una provocadora que gritaba a todo el mundo ser la compañera de ese vampiro cretino.

La tertulia no había comenzado de la manera más sensata pero entre más pasaron los minutos, el ambiente se relajó lo suficiente para que la chica no le saltará al cuello y le ahorcara ahí mismo.

— Cuando un vampiro encuentra a su pareja se inicia la etapa del "Reconocimiento". Es el periodo de tiempo que se da entre el vampiro y la pareja, antes de que inicie la penúltima etapa.

Ella frunció el entrecejo— ¿Penúltima etapa? Explícame eso.

— Es decir: "la marca". Todos los seres mitológicos dejamos una marca sobre el cuerpo de la pareja, ambos en realidad.

— Soy humana, ¿cómo es que debo dejar una marca en ti?

El vampiro suspiró mirándola

— Tengo una ligera idea, es poco usual encontrar a un compañero en un humano. Los casos no son muchos. —se inclinó en su puesto, acercándose más a ella— De alguna manera la harás. Hay que investigar sobre ello.

— Supongo, aunque eso no me hace sentir para nada halagada.

Le sonrió con burla— Oh, me lastimas. Enserio.

Ella solo rodó los ojos en respuesta.

Desde un rato para acá, Nevra había notado que ella había dejado de referirse al tema como "tú tienes que" a pasar a un "tenemos que". Por más extraño e inverosímil que le pudiera parecer, ella había aceptado la situación sin darse cuenta. Sonrió quedo bajo ese pensamiento.

— No me has dicho que pasa con la marca. —Yayx bebió de su té esperando diligentemente a que Nevra siguiera con sus complicados estigmas de emparejamiento.

Dicho sea de paso, él seguía sin ponerse una camisa o pantalón, tampoco le importaba mucho, y a ella tampoco.

— Bien, la marca comienza al finalizar el reconocimiento por parte de ambos. Es cierto que poseemos un poder de encantar a las personas, lo que facilita… —calló.

Yayx alzó una ceja, curiosa de lo que iba a decir.

Nevra sonrió con cierto tono sombrío. No. Iba a cometer una tremenda estupidez si le decía que el encanto que poseían los vampiros era la forma natural que tenían para atraer a sus presas, a su alimento. Sería un garrafal error decir más sobre eso. Podía imaginar su delicado rostro roto en una mueca de horror y disgusto.

— ¿Qué facilita, Nevra?

— Lo que facilita ganar puntos, querida. No es algo importante de igual modo. —agitó la mano restándole importancia. La chica entrecerró los ojos sin creerle del todo— Este es el tiempo en que se tiene la última conexión entre la pareja y el vampiro, la unión física. A partir de ese momento el lazo se vuelve irrompible.

Detuvo la taza a la altura de su barbilla, dejando que sus ojos inquietos se posaron sobre los calmos penetrantes de Nevra.

— ¿Irrompible? —musitó en voz baja.

— Así es. Y como ves, no tengo mayor poder sobre ti que lo que tú desees sentir por mí. Es una manera de prevención natural.

— ¿P-Prevención natural?

Nevra aprovechó la interrupción para darle un trago a su té— El lazo de un vampiro es una unión de amor y entrega total. No es algo banal creado por nuestro encanto sexual. Y es esto junto al aroma de tu sangre, lo que nos permite saber que es lo indicado y no por alguna manipulación de los sentimientos.

Ahora entendía, por eso ella encontraba algo extraordinario en él. No de igual manera que lo hacían las demás. Para ella, Nevra era un dolor de trasero pero a la vez tenía cierto resplandor que la hacía sentirse atraída. Simplemente era su naturaleza primitiva la que reconocía a Nevra como su compañero. Pero ella, sus emociones y consciente lo veían de forma distinta. Y con ello una cantidad de defectos que eran innumerables para contar. Su corazón latía rápido, pero su cerebro se negaba a darle más importancia. Aun así, ella admitía que de forma abrumadora Nevra lograba aturdirla más que Lysandro. Las reacciones, su ser oscuro y primigenio le llamaba a él como su igual, incluso sus emociones variaban constantemente si el vampiro estaba cerca. Algo totalmente diferente.

Eso, para su pesar, la estaba acercando cada vez más al Líder de Sombra. Y él lo sabía, el muy imbécil lo estaba usando contra ella y a favor de él.

— Una conquista exitosa, una unión. ¿Qué sigue?—apuró Yayx escondiendo las manos entre las mangas de su blusa. Empezaba a tener frío.

— La marca. En ambos.

— Lo bueno es que no somos piezas de ganado.

El moreno se soltó a reír, un sonido varonil y bastante bonito que dejo vibrando a Yayx.

— Es más bien un acto de lealtad. —la corrigió con diversión parándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a la ventana.

La joven lo observó en silencio, la información cayendo lentamente sobre el rompecabezas que era su cabeza.

— Escucha, Yayx. —dijo atrayendo la atención de la joven, él estaba mirando hacia fuera— No tienes que aceptar esto. No es ninguna obligación. No puedo obligarte a ser parte de esto. No _voy_ a obligarte.

En silencio se bajó de la cama, y camino hasta Nevra. El vampiro siguió cada uno de sus movimientos por el reflejo de la ventana. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que era observada por él, y sin saber porque no le importo.

Una vez a su lado, ella se quedó parada ahí. Sin moverse, sólo admirando el paisaje nocturno de la escuela.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana bañando al moreno con una gracia tal que Yayx se sintió incapaz de no acercarse a él. Era ver a esos vampiros que los libros describían, eternamente hermosos, hermosos hasta llorar. Ella se había conmovido con la imagen del chico melancólico frente a la ventana.

— Para un vampiro su pareja es lo más importante de su vida, pues representa un renacer. El hecho de que tu sangre es la única de la que me alimentaré de ahora en más significa el final de un ciclo y el inicio de otro. Uno completamente precioso para mí. —tomó uno de los mechones color bruno de la chica entre sus dedos— Representas la familia. Mi núcleo estable, fuente de paz y felicidad. Serás quien siga con esta estirpe. ¿Soy claro? —le preguntó sin despejar la mirada de su perfil meditabundo.

— Sí. —fue lo único que ella respondió. Y en verdad lo hacía, lo respetaba en todos los sentidos. Era algo aterrador el hecho de pensar en ser madre tan joven, pero también intentaba comprender la urgencia de Nevra— ¿Dónde va la marca?

Nevra volteó de lleno el cuerpo hacia ella.

— ¿Eres consciente de todo esto? ¿Del cargo que significa esto?

Ella titubeo un poco al contestar— Sí, lo soy. Tenemos que trabajar en esto. —dijo cerrando sus ojos— No hay confianza, y el respeto por el otro es lo que tenemos en este momento. Me basaré en eso para hacer que esto siga adelante.

— ¿Qué pasa con tus sentimientos por tu hermano?

No se movió ni un poco al contestar— Eso no importa ¿cierto? —Nevra obtuvo una mirada indescifrable al escucharla— Puede que estos sentimientos sean fuertes, pero van en contra de mi naturaleza. En algún punto de nuestro camino van a desaparecer y…

— ¿Y qué? —preguntó en voz extremadamente baja el vampiro. Yayx alcanzó a sentir ciertos vestigios de ira contenida sobre sus palabras.

— Serán tuyos. —contestó resuelta mirándolo por fin. Nevra sintió su corazón encogerse dentro de su pecho, los orbes de madera liquida de ella expresaban demasiadas emociones. Y él no quiso ponerle nombre a ninguna. Ahora más que cualquier otro momento sentía el aroma de lirios fuerte y fresco, le llenaba por completo— Se volcaran en ti. En algún instante, no sé cuándo, pero así será.

El vampiro no dijo nada y la joven comenzó a sentirse incómoda, algo tonta por lo que acaba de decir, aunque fuera cierto, no era fácil dejarse así de expuesta.

Molesta, chasqueó la lengua— Al menos deberías de verte feliz ¿no?—cerró sus ojos disgustada a la vez que hacia un mohín— Vaya cara miserable estás haciendo justo ahora.

Entonces él llevó su dedo índice de la mano derecha y lo puso sobre el cuello de la chica, justo entre la unión de cuello y el hombro, presionó hasta el punto encima de la vena. Yayx contuvo el aliento.

— En este mismo punto. La marca la hago con mis colmillos. Mordiendo con hambre inyectando mi veneno en ti, luego bebo. Así eres mía, y queda claro que nadie más puede reclamarte.

Él era un juego seductor. Que martirio. Ese juego no quería jugarlo ella, daba terror entrar en ese terreno junto a él, pero a la vez era excitante.

— Me dijiste que yo también te hago una marca, pero no me has dicho dónde.

Nevra sonrió dulcemente, Yayx sintió miedo al verle, dejó de presionar su cuello para llevar su índice de nuevo camino arriba sin despegarlo del cuerpo de la humana hasta sus tiernos labios, donde los acarició suavemente— Tú beberás de mí justo de este lugar.

— Ugh, el trayecto lo podías haber evitado.

De una manotazo quitó la mano masculina de su cara.

— Nop, no habría sido nada divertido si no puedo hacerte avergonzar un poco, señorita frialdad.

Apretó los labios, evitando que la sonrisa se escapase.

— Idiota.

— Gracias.

Y la beso.

Nevra le había alcanzado con rapidez, pronto se encontró entre sus brazos y los labios de él envolviendo los suyos. Esta vez sí hubo movimiento, ella era torpe y no sabía que hacer. El vampiro sonrió entre el beso mordiendo después su labio inferior, por inercia la chica soltó un pequeño chillido que dejo espacio para que la lengua traviesa de Nevra se escabullera entre los belfos, llenándola del sabor de él.

— Hum, h-hum…

Quería gemir. Madre Santa. El sabor de ella era completamente delicioso. Cálida e inexperta. De alguna forma retorcida e instintiva, Nevra agradeció ser el primero y único en hacerla experimentar el contacto físico.

Para su mala suerte, el momento de disfrute no le duró mucho tiempo.

Yayx había llevado su pequeña y funesta mano hasta las costillas del joven asestándole un golpe certero. Él gruñó.

— Deja de besarme cuando se te da la gana. —con la misma mano con la que lo golpeo, se la llevó hasta el rostro, cubriendo su boca y una buen parte de sus mejillas. Su sonrojo oculto y los ojos de madera brillando furiosos.

Nevra se incorporó y se detuvo a verla desde su alto tamaño, aparentemente divertido— Yayx, el hecho de que ocultes tu rostro no hace que no pueda sentirte. Es inútil.

— No voy a dignificar ese comentario como una disculpa. —argumentó muerta de la histeria caminando hasta la puerta lista para irse de ese lugar.

La alcanzó rápidamente. Él se encontraba detrás atrapándola con ambos brazos.

— ¿Sabes otra cosa, pequeña? Saber que eres virgen y que ningún hombre te va a tocar a excepción de mí, es una idea que me excita mucho. No te diré las cosas obscenas que me produce eso porque esas mejillas rojizas y ese aroma ácido de moras que estás emanando me advierten a no molestarte más. Pero es interesante saber que estás de acuerdo conmigo.

Se giró resuelta a regalarle un puño en toda la cara cuando un ligero peso se instaló en su cuello, un escalofrió le llego desde la columna vertebral. Él se había tomado la libertad de coger la cadena plateada y depositarla sobre el cuello de su nueva dueña. El cristal pequeño y en forma romboide reposaba entre sus clavículas, decorándolas caprichosamente.

Ella exhalo con renovada calma, girando lo restante para quedar frente a él.

— Es preciosa. —con la yema de sus dedos tocó una de las puntas del cristal, abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando este desprendió un ligero parpadeo de luz azul— ¿Por qué brilla?

El joven se separó de ella por unos centímetros, cruzando sus brazos la observó en silencio juguetear con el cristal. Estaba fascinada por la luz del cristal una vez ella lo tocará.

— Eso es porque responde a ti. —dijo. Yayx lo miró sin entender— En su interior contiene unas gotas de mi sangre, lo que te da cierta protección ante los peligros leves. La cadena reacciona a tu toque por mí, es otra forma en la que se comprueba la conexión entre los dos.

— ¿Cómo un imán?

— Se podría decir. —de igual manera tocó el cristal— Mi sangre reacciona a la tuya. Y la tuya a la mía, por eso desprende esa luz de reconocimiento.

— ¿De dónde la has sacado?

Era hermosa, simple pero hermosa. Nunca había visto una cadena ni un cristal igual. Le daba mucha curiosidad saber de que lugar o a donde la había mandado hacer Nevra.

— Del joyero de mi madre. —respondió con naturalidad— Es una reliquia que pasa a los varones de generación en generación en mi familia. Karenn posee un anillo para su compañero. La cadena era para mi compañera.

De repente la cadena se volvió pesada sobre su cuello. Cierta responsabilidad creciendo en ella. Esta cadena era la que la madre de Nevra había utilizado una vez. La cadena que su hija utilizaría si llegaba a tener una niña. Era la cadena que seguiría en la familia Lefevre por un montón de siglos más. No era fácil digerir el hecho de poseer semejante reliquia familiar.

Debía cuidarla con su vida.

— Esto es… gracias. —dijo dejando por fin el cristal sobre sus clavículas. Nevra alzó las cejas sin entender del todo su gratitud— Quiero cuidar de esto. Quiero que funcione, pero necesito tu ayuda. Deja ya de sacarme de quicio ¿si?

Ella era linda, mucho. Nevra quería jalarla hacia su pecho y abrazarla. Darle besos. Sentirla cerca. Pero tenía que esperar un poco más a terminar de derretir la fortaleza de hielo en la que ella se escondía.

Con un suspiró resignado le sonrió en respuesta. Los ojos de Yayx resplandecieron en complacencia y él se sintió aletargado. Ugh, parecía un cachorro emocionado por ser adoptado.

Cuando un silencio se instaló entre ambos, Yayx se encontró en la oportunidad perfecta para irse. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar esa noche. El cansancio comenzaba hacer mella sobre su cuerpo.

Iba a informarle a Nevra sobre su retirada cuando la puerta de la habitación del Líder Sombra se abrió con un estruendo. Ella saltó en su lugar mientras el vampiro miraba con molestia a la persona que había irrumpido en su intimidad con semejante brusquedad.

Un joven bronceado recorrió el trayecto para llegar a Nevra y tenderle una hoja blanca. El vampiro la tomo de entre sus temblorosas manos.

— Señor, lo necesitan en la enfermería del colegio. Los otros dos lideres de Guardia se encuentran ahí. —musitó con poco aliento, la humana pensó que el chico estaba punto de desmayarse, quizá por la carrera que había hecho desde la sede central de la Academia hasta los dormitorios de la Guardia Sombra— Es urgente, señor.

Vaya que lo era, reflexionó el líder terminando de leer la nota.

— Vamos, descansa por hoy Hunter. —se dirigó al chico y le incitó a salir de la habitación— Gracias por informarme.

El chico asintió y salió sin más, ni siquiera había hecho alusión a la presencia de Yayx.

La joven observó a Nevra colocarse con premura un conjunto de ropa negra, se dirigió a su mesita de noche y del primer cajón sacó una daga que colocó sobre su cadera, la camisa se encargaba de cubrirla al completo.

Él parecía aturdido por algo.

— ¿Nevra? —llamó al chico sin obtener respuesta. Yayx se paró frente a él— Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada. —respondió escueto.

— ¿Pero…?

— Yayx. —la interrumpió con sequedad, la tomó por los hombros y la sentó sobre la cama. La chica se dejo hacer sin quitarle la inquisidora mirada de encima— Necesito que te quedes hoy aquí. Regresaré más tarde.

— ¿Por qué no puedo regresar a mi dormitorio?

Calló por un momento, sopesando si debía de decírselo o no. Al final, bajo la influencia de sus dominantes ojos cafés, cedió— Atacaron a una de tus compañeras. Una chica humana. —la chica abrió los ojos con horror— El jardinero la encontró entre el laberinto, la han llevado a la enfermería para revisarla. Tengo que estar ahí.

— Quiero ir contigo. —dictó. Pero antes de levantarse siquiera, su compañero detuvo su faena.

— No. —refutó Nevra. Su mirada era fría, la chica quiso temblar bajo ese poder que parecía implementar en ella— No sabemos si fue un macho intentando marcarla como su pareja, o uno que solo buscaba satisfacer su deseo. Debes quedarte aquí, a las demás se les prohibirá salir hasta mañana. Hasta entonces no quiero que te pase nada. Aquí estas a salvo.

Una calidez imprevista le calentó el pecho. Nevra podría ser muy dulce cuando quería, y también muy idiota.

— Vale, lo entiendo.

Él se le quedo mirando, sin creerse del todo que fuera tan sencillo hacerla desistir— Eso fue fácil.

— Sólo es porque yo tampoco quiero terminar en una camilla de hospital, gracias. —se cruzó de brazos montándose con confianza sobre la cama del chico— Además, pareces bastante capaz de atarme a cualquier cosa si quiero salir de aquí.

Al decir esto, el vampiro le sonrió maléficamente— A lo único que quiero atarte es al poste de mi cama, con mi cuerpo encima del tuyo. Y no creo que cuando eso pase quieras escapar.

Le lanzó un cojín que el chico esquivó con facilidad. Su rostro hervía en rojo de rabia pura.

— Cállate y lárgate ya. —ladró desde el borde de la cama.

Nevra se acercó a ella y colocó un dulce beso sobre su pómulo derecho antes de retirarse bien lejos de su alcance y volverse hacia la puerta.

— Aunque no lo has negado.

Justo cuando la puerta hizo "pop" al cerrarse, un cojín choco contra ella. La joven solo exhaló furiosa y se dejo caer de espaldas sobre las mantas mullidas. El aroma de Nevra la envolvió y gritó con frustración.

Ese idiota estaba en todos lados.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— Hey, Alex, aquí esta Bella.

La de cabellos pintorescos le saludó con una enorme sonrisa. El brillo que desprendía esa chica era increíble, entendía por que su tonto gemelo revoloteaba alrededor suyo como polilla a la luz.

— Hola chicos. —correspondió de vuelta una vez los recién llegados le hicieron compañía en la mesa. Estaba solo desde que Armin fue por Bella y Raffaella había desaparecido y no había vuelto— ¿Qué tal las clases, Bells?

— Increíbles. —su voz sonaba maravillada, el gemelo de cabeza morocha sonrió al escucharla, Alexy sonrió al verlos a ambos— La Academia es maravillosa. No creí que fuera tan bueno estar aquí.

Al unisonó los gemelos le sonrieron, Armin con un deje más cariñoso.

— ¿Oh, ese no es Kentin?

La pregunta de Bella hizo que ambos gemelos voltearan hacia la entrada del comedor. En efecto, el castaño iba pasando las puertas del comedor con un aspecto andrajoso. Su uniforme estaba hecho jirones y tenía sangre en el pecho, piernas y cerca de la boca.

Armin y Alexy supieron que nada iba bien cuando lo vieron, por lo que corrieron a su encuentro con una muy confundida Bella por detrás. Una vez cerca, los hermanos identificaron el aroma de la sangre que venía de Kentin.

La reacción de Armin fue violenta.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho, idiota?!—preguntó al jalarlo por los restos que eran las solapas de su saco, Kentin mantuvo la cabeza gacha sin mirarlo una sola vez— ¡Contesta!

— Armin, basta. Comienzas a llamar la atención de los demás.

El dragón echo un vistazo a su alrededor, varias cabezas curiosas los miraban con expectativa. Curiosos por lo que se iba a desarrollar.

— Vamos a fuera, aquí todos escucharan. —con suavidad Bella paso uno de los enormes brazos de Kentin por sus hombros y junto a Alexy lo sacaron del comedor, Armin les seguía de cerca sin quitar su ceño fruncido.

Una vez protegidos bajo la poca iluminación de uno de los rincones del pasillo fuera del comedor, Kentin se desplomó en el piso bajo dos miradas inquisidoras y una preocupada.

Bella iba a preguntarle que le pasaba cuando la voz de Kentin salió en un susurro turbio. La chica tembló al escucharlo.

— Hice lo que mi instinto me gritaba. —comenzó sin quitar los orbes esmeraldas del piso de roca, el odio traspasando entre los rincones de su interior— La he hecho mía, no lo soportaba más. Ella tiene la marca, parte de mis genes corre por sus venas. Es oficialmente mi pareja. —por fin, alzó la cabeza.

Las miradas de horror y enojo fue lo que recibió en primer instante.

Bella no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. No entendía nada. Pero si comprendía que sea lo que había pasado con esa chica, Kentin lo había hecho por instinto. Por el ser que llevaba dentro. La desesperación en sus ojos se lo decía. El arrepentimiento también forma parte de ellos. Kentin había cruzado el límite. Esa delgada línea en donde ya no había retorno. No conocía el infierno que vivía su amigo desde hace tiempo. No podía ni imaginarlo, pero él se veían como un perrito apaleado, esperando por más golpes.

Alexy sabiendo lo mismo que Bella, se inclinó hacia su amigo apoyando su mano sobre el tenso hombro del castaño. Kentin le miró con dolor.

— Esta hecho, lo mejor que hubiera pasado no se pudo lograr. —dijo con intención de animarlo. Miró a su hermano en busca de apoyo, pero Armin parecía reacio a dárselo— Levántate ya, será lo mejor ir a ver como esta.

— No, no puedo. —murmuró con aprensión— Se la han llevado a la enfermería. Todos deben estar allá. Van a buscarme y me meterán a prisión.

— No, no lo harán si ella no pone queja alguna.

Ken miró incrédulo a Armin, para sonreír con cinismo después.

— ¿Eres idiota? ¡Ella va a odiarme!

— El único idiota aquí eres tú. —sin decir nada más se colocó junto a Kentin y lo jalo hacia arriba— Ella no va a odiarte, quizá no quiera verte, pero dudo que te odie. Pese al horror que la ha hecho pasar, seguro podrá perdonarte. Raffaella es así.

El gritó de Bella después de la mención de ese nombre les puso los pelos de punta a los tres varones.

— ¿Has marcado a Ella como tu pareja? —Kentin desvió la vista de sus ojos rosados, Bellatrix llevó sus manos a la boca— Oh, Dios…

No entendía nada pero debía de ir con su amiga, la dulce y tierna Raffaella… imaginar que había sido atacada por Ken…

Sin verlo una vez más Bella se echo a correr rumbo a la enfermería. Armin quiso ir tras ella pero la mano de Alexy sobre su antebrazo de detuvo.

— Déjala.

Armin asintió, tomó a Kentin por un brazo y junto a Alexy emprendieron el rumbo hacia los dormitorios. Debían de limpiar a su amigo antes de alguien más los viese.

Por el camino en silencio, Alexy se preguntó su todo esto iba a ser un nuevo curse para la Academia. Las cosas amenazaban en ponerse feas, y no sabía que estrategia la directora iba a usar esta vez para que sus amados estudiantes no fueran castigados por el Gobierno.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Entró a la habitación sin hacer ruido. Dejo que la bata de dormir cayera al piso, se acercó a la enorme cama. Pero algo la detuvo en su camino. Había cierto olor en el aire que no pertenecía ahí. Un asqueroso olor a lirios y moras se sentía tenue en el ambiente.

Con miedo Rina observo una figura pequeña sobre el colchón de Nevra, al acercarse comprobó con terror que una chica estaba ahí.

Era una humana, una humana con un olor espantoso.

Un cabello ondulado y oscuro le caía entre los labios semiabiertos. Su respiración era profunda, tranquila. La niña parecía disfrutar de lo lindo ahí acostada. Y no fue el brillo de un objeto pequeño lo que casi hace que la sirena se fuera al piso devastada.

Sobre el delgado cuello de la chica humana colgaba una delicada cadena de plata, un cristal tintineaba conforme los latidos del corazón de su dueña se manifestaban. Rina quiso arrancarle esa cadena del cuello, y desfigurar su cara bonita con sus garras. Porque si, olía espantoso, pero la chica era bonita.

Aunque no más que ella.

Rina se giró con rabia. No era justo, pensó mientras las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, era tan injusto. Ella había dado todo de sí, ella le había amado primero a él. Y ahora el maldito destino le jugaba con que él si podía tener sentimientos, iba a tenerlos. Pero no por ella… sino por esa asquerosa humana.

Tomó su bata del suelo y salió hecha una furia de la habitación del Líder Sombra. Estaba harta de esos sentimientos nefastos que tenía, y si ella no podía tener a Nevra nadie más iba a tenerlo.

Yayx se removió en la cama, completamente ajena a lo que sucedía e inmersa en un mundo de paz que solo Morfeo daba al caer la noche.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Cuando la directora entró a la habitación unas horas atrás, un nudo en la garganta le impidió el paso de oxígeno. Tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas que le provocaron ver el estado de la pequeña Raffaela.

Ahora, con una pequeña calma recuperada. Había mandado a llamar a todos los jefes de Guardia, A Miiko y a Leifthan.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, directora?

La mujer mayor se alejó de la camilla, permitiéndole a la enfermera y a sus ayudantes trabajar con esmero. La angustia y la impotencia de apoderaron de ella. Había jurado que lo que pasó la noche del corte de unos años atrás no se volvería a repetir. Pero le salió al revés, pasó y no en la noche del cortejo que era lo peor.

Esperaba que las enfermeras hicieran un excelente trabajo en curar ala niña.

— Fue atacada por un macho en el laberinto central del jardín trasero. El jardinero la encontró tirada, según esto ella balbuceaba incoherencias.

Los presentes ahí solo atinaron a cuadrar los hombros. Sintiendo el peso que esta situación acarreaba.

— ¿Se encontró algo? —preguntó Ezarel impaciente. Raffaella quedó en su guardia cuando hicieron el test, ella era muy diligente. De alguna manera, le tenía aprecio por ser parte de su equipo y por como era ella. Le molestaba como las cosas había sucedido para ella.

La directora negó— Nada. Ni un rastro, solo su sangre. He mandado a analizar toda esa zona, los resultados se pondrán en comparación con el ADN de cada macho de la región.

Todos asintieron, poco conformes, pero lo hicieron.

— Quiero que vigilen cada sección de los pasillos, jardines e incluso los dormitorios. —la mirada de la directora era inquebrantable— No dejaré que otro accidente así vuelva a suceder. Una vez acabadas las clases, los alumnos se retirarán a sus habitaciones. Se han acabado las fiestas y las reuniones nocturnas.

— Sí, directora.

— Directora, ¿ella estará bien? —Valkyon se acercó un poco más ala directora.

— Sí, no quedará ni un rastro de la agresión. —calló componiendo una expresión perdida— Pero me temo que los daños emocionales son algo en lo que yo, ni ustedes, podremos ayudarle.

El silencio se produjo de forma brusca, todos metidos en sus cavilaciones. Compartían la preocupación de verse envueltos en una situación similar, era tan difícil controlar los impulsos que el instinto dictaba sobre cada ser mágico. El más tranquilo podía convertirse en una bestia furiosa.

— Necesito que vayan y traigan a la señorita Skylar.

Sin que nadie notase su pequeño sobre salto, Leifthan deposito más de su atención sobre la conversación.

— ¿Para qué? —esta vez fue Miiko la que hablo.

— Creo que la señorita Skylar nos será de gran ayuda ala recuperación psicológica de la joven Raffaella. —los miró a todos con tranquilidad— El poder que ella posee es puro y poderoso. Sé que la recuperación será menos complicada si le ayuda.

— Yo iré a buscarla. Vuelvo enseguida. — Y sin más el rubio salió de la habitación.

— Nevra, Valkyon por favor vayan a patrullar las zonas locales y poco concurridas. Una vez acaben, pueden retirarse a descansar.

Ambos chicos asintieron para salir en silencio.

— Ezarel y Miiko se quedaron esta noche aquí, haciendo guardia.

El elfo se aproximó al lado de su directora y preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Realmente cree que ella vaya ayudarla?

— Eso espero. Es lo que más deseo en este momento.

Ninguno de los presentes comento algo más.

.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 **Holaaa.**

 **Si pasaron años, enserio, para la continuación del este fic. ¿Creyeron que no iba a seguirlo? ¡Ja! Pues no, amo esta obra y quiero llegar hasta él final con ella. Y agradezco a todos los que la siguen y aun esperan por ella, no voy a defraudarlos. Aunque dije que estaba en el capítulo de "La Revolución de las Bestias", ese aun sigue en producción, espero salga pronto a la luz, uff…**

 **Las cosas se pusieron fuertes aquí, ¿eh? El arco oscuro de la historia comienza, así como la construcción de la relación en todas las parejas y la noche del cortejo esta cada vez más cerca.**

 **Aun hay muchas incógnitas por resolver, pero tiempo al tiempo. Paciencia, señores, por favor.**

 **Ahora sí, gracias por leer este capitulo y por comentarme, o verlo. Da igual todo se aprecia.**

 **¡Los amo y gracias por su fiel apoyo! Son geniales.**

 **Bonito fin de semana.**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda la crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchado "Demons" - Imagine Dragons._**

 ** _30/10/18._**


End file.
